The Half-Elf
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Gilraen is an elf of Middle-Earth who longs for a great adventure. Then Gandalf comes to her with a proposel she cannot refuse. Based upon the book with a few Movie scenes. Rated M for violence, some frightening scenes, alcohol consumption and strong romance. *UPDATED!
1. Gilraen Daughter of Meldiron

The

Half-Elf

Chapter 1

My name is Gilraen. I am one of the elves of Middle-Earth, though not as one would think. I never was able to remain in one place for a long period of time. I lived for adventure and would travel anywhere I might find one. Of course adventures in a time of peace were not easy to come by. My adventure began when an old friend paid me a an unexpected visit.

"Mithrandir!"

"My dear Gilraen. How do you fare these days?"

"As well as ever Gandalf. Though I suspect you are not here for a simple visit." I replied.

He laughed and nodded his head.

"Quite right my dear. I am here with the knowledge of a great adventure."

I looked upon him with excitement.

"Please go on dear friend."

"What do you know of Erebor?"

The Lonely Mountain that had long been told to be occupied by a dragon was a tale I had heard many a time.

"I am bound for the Shire, Hobbiton to be more precise."

"Whatever for?" I questioned.

"That is where all shall be told. So I ask you now young Gilraen daughter Meldiron…will you take part in this adventure?"

I smiled at Gandalf and nodded.

"That I will old friend. That I will."


	2. Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End

Chapter 2

I had visited the Shire once before though quite by accident. I had often planned to travel there once more, yet it continued to slip my mind. I have never forgotten the beautiful rolling green hills followed by the sense of calm. The people who lived among these peaceful lands were called Hobbits. We walked up to a large hill with a lovely garden. On a small bench there sat a hobbit. He had light brown curly hair. He sat smoking a pipe and blowing smoke rings. He looked upon us.

"Good morning!" He said.

It truly was a delightful morning.

"Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you fell good on this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf questioned.

I laughed lightly. Gandalf had always spoken in that of a complicated manner.

"All of them at once! And a very fine morning for pipe tobacco. If you have a pipe about you take a seat with me and blow a few smoke rings!" the Hobbit said.

He then proceeded to blow a lovely smoke ring. I smiled.

"Very pretty. However I have no time for smoke rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure, that I am arranging. And it is very difficult to find anyone….."

"Oh I suppose so- in these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I cannot think what anybody sees in them." he said.

"Oh they are not all so terrible." I piped up.

He looked over Gandalf's shoulder to me. I smiled and bowed.

"Gilraen daughter of Meldiron at your service." I said.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours!"

"As I said Mr. Baggins not all adventures are so terrible." I said.

There was a long silence. Gandalf stood leaning against his staff and I stood by his side. Finally Bilbo spoke.

"Good morning! We do not wish for any adventures here. Perhaps you should try over the Hill or across The Water." He said.

"What a lot of things you use good morning for! Now you mean that you wish to get rid of me and my companion and that is shall not be good till we move off." said Gandalf.

"Not at all, not at all my dear sir! Let me see, I do not believe I know your name?"

"Yes, yes my dear sir. And I do know your name. And you do know my name. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me! To think I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at his door!"

The poor little hobbit seemed a bit stressed when he heard Gandalf's name.

"Gandalf, Gandalf! Good gracious me! Not that wandering wizard who gave Old Took a pair of magic diamond studs that fastened themselves and never came undone till ordered? Not the fellow who used to tell such wonderful tales at parties, about dragons, and goblins and giants and the rescue of princesses and the unexpected luck of widows' sons? Not that man who used to make such particularly excellent fireworks! I remember those! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Splendid! They used to go up like great lilies and snapdragons! Dear me not the Gandalf who was responsible for so many quiet lads and lasses running off in the Blue for mad adventures! I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo said.

I looked to Gandalf with raised eyebrows. He did not seem to notice.

"Where else should I be? I am glad you seem to remember something about me….."

"Quite a bit actually my dear Gandalf." I whispered.

"You seem to remember my fireworks kindly. Indeed for your old grandfather Took's sake, and for the sake of poor Belladonna I shall give you what you asked for." Gandalf said.

"I have not asked for anything." squeaked the hobbit.

"Yes, you have! Twice now if I am correct. I give it to you. In fact I will go so far as to send you on this adventure. Very amusing for me and Gilraen, very good for you- and profitable too, very likely, if you ever get over it."

"Sorry! I do not wish for any adventures, thank you. Not today. Good Morning! But please come to tea! The both of you! Any time you like! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Good-bye!"

With those words the little hobbit disappeared through his door. Gandalf was laughing quietly.

"Gandalf you cannot mean to send Mr. Baggins on this adventure. Poor hobbit seems quite fragile to me." I said.

"My dear you have not seen his full potential. Can be as fierce as a dragon in a pinch."

_A dragon in a pinch!? Why on earth should anyone wish to see such a thing?_

Gandalf walked up to the door and began to carve a rune into it. It was painted a lovely shade of green, the door. And now there was a glowing blue rune upon it. A dwarf rune standing for 'G'.

"Must it be upon the door? It is a lovely door." I said.

Gandalf did not answer. He merely laughed and we went on our way.


	3. An Unexpected Party

Chapter 3

The next evening Gandalf sent me back to the hobbit.

"The rest of us shall arrive later." He told me.

So there I was knocking upon the door. Mr. Baggins opened it and I smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure to see you again Mr. Baggins. I am called Gilraen. The daughter of Meldiron if you do not recall. May I come in?" I asked.

He smiled pleasantly. I knew he was only trying to be polite as he allowed me into his home. I looked around. It was a lovely home! It held the sense of comfort and warmth.

"You home is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you kindly Miss." He said.

He offered me a seat in the parlor and I gratefully accepted. Then there was another knock upon the door. Bilbo hurried and answered. And there stood a dwarf.

"Dwalin at your service!"

Bilbo tied his robe.

"Bilbo Baggins…..at yours! I….do we know each other?"

Dwalin looked at him.

"No."

Bilbo shut the door.

"Which way lad?"

"Which way to what?"

"Supper! He said there would be food! And lots of it."

Soon Dwalin was seated at the table and eating Bilbo's dinner.

"Very good this! Have you got any more?"

Bilbo took something from a jar and then handed the jar to Dwalin. Then there was another chime of the doorbell.

"That will be the door." Dwalin said.

Bilbo went and opened it. Another dwarf stood there. He was much shorter then Dwalin and had a long snow, white beard.

"Ah! Balin at your service!"

He bowed. Bilbo could not seem to find his words.

"Good evening." he finally said.

"Yes," said the old dwarf looking to the sky. "though I suspect it shall rain later."

He walked inside. Dwalin had come into the living room and was trying to retrieve a cookie from a jar on the mantle.

"Ah! Hello brother." Balin said.

_They do not look as though they could be related._

Dwalin was much larger and he appeared stronger.

"You are wider and shorter since last we met." Dwalin said.

"Wider, not shorter." said Balin.

Dwalin put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Then they smashed their heads together. My jaw dropped and Balin looked to me.

"Balin at your service. Are you Mrs. Baggins?"

"Oh no! I am here by request of Gandalf." I said.

He nodded and they went into the pantry. I could hear Bilbo talking to them about how he would rather know when visitors were to come visiting.

"I am sorry to be so blunt! But I must speak my mind." said the hobbit.

There was a silence.

"Apology accepted." came Balin's voice.

I smiled in amusement, knowing it was not what Bilbo had meant. There was another ring at the door and Bilbo came to it. He opened the door to reveal two younger dwarves.

"Fili!"

"And Kili!"

They both bowed.

"At your service!" They said in unison.

"You must be Mister Baggins!" said the dwarf Kili.

"Nope you cannot come in! You have come to the wrong house!"

Bilbo attempted to close the door but Kili stopped him.

"What?! Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us." said the other dwarf Fili.

"Ca…..no nothing has been canceled!" Bilbo said rather flustered.

"Well that is a relief!"

Kili pushed his way inside, which I thought was quite rude, and Fili followed. He began to hand Bilbo his weapons.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."

He hand Bilbo his swords, the knife in his boot and continued to pull weapons from other parts. I wondered how many weapons he truly had.

"It is nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked.

"Oh no, it has been in the family for years…..That is my mother's jewelry box! Could you please not do that!"

Kili had begun to wipe his boots on a wooden box.

"Fili! Kili! Come on! Give us a hand!"

Dwalin came inside and took Kili.

"Mr. Dwalin." he said.

I watched them go to the dining room. Kili clapped Balin on the shoulder as he passed. As Fili passed he saw me.

"Before you ask no I am not the wife of Mister Baggins. I am here by request of Gandalf."

"Fili at your service." he said.

I smiled a little and bowed my head. He continued on.

"Let us shove this in the hole, otherwise we will never get everyone in." said Balin.

"Where do you want this?"

"Everyone!? How many more are there!?" asked a rather frustrated Bilbo.

Then there was another ring.

"Oh no! No, no there is nobody home!" I laughed at that. "Go away and bother somebody else! There are fare too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some plotter's idea of a joke…ha-ha! I can only say, it is in very poor taste!"

He yanked open the door and several more dwarves tumbled inside.

"Get off you great buffoon!" said one.

Standing behind them was Gandalf. I made sure that my hair hid my ears. I walked over and pulled the wizard to the side.

"Are you mad? I may not have any quarrel with dwarves however can you say the same for them?" I asked.

"You must earn their trust….however for one this may not be entirely so easy. In fact it will be most difficult. Not all here think so little of elves my dear." He whispered.

He walked off before I could further the conversation. Never before had I witnessed one eat so much, be they elf, dwarf or man. One of the dwarves called Bombur, who was immensely fat, would eat cheese by the wheel! It was quite a sight to behold. Later on Fili was running atop the dining table handing out drinks. He even offered me one. I took it not wanting to offend him, I would regret this action later.

"Alright lads!"

They all began to drink without pause. It was then I realized it was a drinking game. I quickly brought the mug to my lips and drank heavily. It was not long before I felt sick. I stopped and reached for water. The dwarf, Ori let out a long and loud burp to which the dwarves cheered. I remained silent. I excused myself and took a deep breath.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Asked Gandalf.

"What is the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?!"

I watched as one of the dwarves, Bofur, grabbed a rope of sausage from the dwarf Nori and they fought over it.

"They are quite a merry gathering! Once you get used to them."

I smirked at that little comment.

"I do not want to get used to them! The state of my kitchen! There is mud trailing over the carpet, they have pillaged the pantry! I shall not even tell you what they have done in the bathroom, they have all but destroyed the plumbing! I do not understand what they are doing in my house!" he said.

I felt as though I had intruded on this poor hobbit.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked.

I liked Ori, he was very polite, well putting aside his little belching display. Fili walked over.

"Here you go Ori give it to me."

He took the plate and threw it to Kili. My eyes widened. Poor Bilbo was very stressed and worried.

"That is my mother's West Farthing platter it is over a hundred years old!"

I watched Fili and Kili toss and throw the plates. I was amazed that none of them broke. I heard the sound of forks and knives rubbing together. I walked over and peered into the dining room.

"And could you not do that! You will blunt them!" said an angry hobbit.

"Oh do you hear that lads? He says we will blunt the knives." Bofur said.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bow;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

There song had me smiling and clapping in time to their tune. All the plates were piled neatly upon the table and Bilbo smiled and nodded. Then there was one last knock upon the door. The dwarves slowly turned and so did Gandalf. Bilbo mirrored my expression of confusion.

"He is here." Gandalf said.


	4. Of Fathers

Chapter 4

Gandalf was the one who opened the door. Another dwarf stood there. He looked a little impatient.

"Ah Gandalf. I have finally found this place. I became lost twice along the way. I would not have found it at all if it were not for that mark on the door." He said.

"Mark? There is no mark on my door! It was painted a week ago!"

He stepped inside and hung up his cloak. He turned and looked at Bilbo.

"So this is the hobbit? Seems more to me like a grocer then a burglar. We shall see."

_How incredibly rude!_

"This my dear Mr. Baggins is the leader of our company…."

I immediately closed my mouth for I had meant to tell this dwarf what I thought of him. Upon hearing Gandalf's words I stopped.

"….Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf finished.

My eyes grew wide. So this was Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain. Many a time had I heard his tale. Bilbo bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service."

Thorin did not bow and said nothing of service, for he was a very important dwarf. We all walked into the dining area and Thorin sat down at the table. Bilbo provided him with soup and the rest of us gathered around. I sat down as far from Thorin as I could.

"What word from the dwarves of the Blue Mountains?" They all inquired.

"They will not come. They say if we wish to go on this journey then we are alone." Thorin said.

"Only 13 dwarves, a half-ling, a wizard and a rogue." the dwarf Nori said.

"A rogue?" Thorin asked.

I did not meet his gaze.

"What do they call you?" He questioned.

"Gilraen."

"How is it you can aid our quest?" He asked.

"Ever I have lived for adventure. I have traveled to many parts of Middle-Earth and seen the many wonders it holds. Many a time I have heard the tale of Erebor and how Smaug drove out those who lived within it's halls. I am skilled with a sword and a bow and shall help you in any way I am able." I said.

"We shall see."

I dared a look at Thorin. He looked at me curiously. I looked away at Gandalf with a pleading look.

"Well I suppose all here know the details save Mr. Baggins. Perhaps Thorin you shall explain this to him?" Gandalf said.

"Of course. Balin.."

The dwarf with snow white hair and a large nose passed forward a roll of parchment. Thorin handed it to Bilbo.

"This is your contract. Covering your share of the profit, and funeral arrangements if need be." Balin said.

"Fu….Funeral?" Bilbo squeaked.

He read through the contract.

"Shall receive 1/14th share of profits of any…..will not be held responsible for any injuries obtained….Incineration?" Bilbo asked turning.

"Oh aye! He shall melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"I…..I feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace….with wings!" Bofur said.

"I….I…..I need air."

"Flash of light! Searing pain and then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!" Bofur continued.

Bilbo made an unusual sound and fell to the floor.

"Has queer little fits! But I assure you he is as fierce as a dragon in a pinch!" Gandalf said.

_There it was once more. _

They set Bilbo in his armchair with a drink at his elbow and then went on discussing. Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety nor that of the woman's." Thorin said.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." He said.

Gandalf looked at Thorin and hesitated before nodding.

"Of course."

Thorin looked to me for a mere second before turning away once more.

"Pardon me….but if I have heard you right. I do not pretend to understand what you are talking about, or your reference to burglars, but I think I am right in believing that you think I am no good. I will show you. I have no signs upon my door-it was painted a week ago-, and I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house. As soon as I saw your funny faces on the door-step, I had my doubts. But treat it as the right one. Tell me what you want done, and I will try it, if I have to walk from here to the East of East and fight the Wild-worms in the Last Desert. I had a great-great-great-great-grand-uncle once, Bullroarer Took, and-,"

"Yes, yes, but that was long ago," said Gloin. "I was speaking of _you_. And I assure you there is a mark upon this door - the usual one in the trade, or used to be. _Burglar wants a good job, plenty of Excitement and reasonable reward, _that is how it is usually read. You can say _Expert Treasure-hunter _instead of _Burglar _if you like. Some of them do. It is all the same to us. Gandalf told us there was a man of sort in these parts looking for a Job at once, and that he had arranged for a meeting here this Wednesday tea-time."

"Of course there is a mark," said the wizard. "I put it there myself. For very good reasons. You asked me to find the fourteenth man for the job…"

"And yet you find fifteen." Gloin said.

"Gilraen is a skilled hunter and deadly in battle! You shall be glad of her service down the road. I chose Mr. Baggins and Gilraen. Just let anyone say I chose the wrong man and was not meant to choose another and you can remain at thirteen and have all the bad luck you like, or go back to digging coal."

The scowl he gave to Gloin caused the dwarf to huddle back in his chair; and when Bilbo attempted to open his mouth to ask a question, he turned and frowned at him and stuck out his bushy eyebrows until Bilbo's mouth shut tight with a snap.

"That is right! Let us have no more arguments! I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Gilraen and that should be enough for all of you. If I say he is a Burglar, a Burglar he is, or will be when the times comes. There is a lot more to him then you guess, and a deal more then he has any idea of himself. You may (possibly) all live to thank me yet. And as far as Gilraen is concerned you shall find no better tracker nor archer nor fighter in all Middle-Earth that shall be willing to go on this journey. Be she…."

"GANDALF!" I cried out.

They knew not I was an elf and I planned to keep it as such.

"Be she what?" Thorin asked.

"A rogue ranger." I said.

I knew Thorin did not believe what I said but I cared not. So long as he remained in the dark about mine being an elf.

"Yes…Now Bilbo, my boy, fetch the lamp and let us have a little light on this!" Gandalf said.

Gandalf proceeded to present Thorin with a key.

"I should like to know how you got hold of it, and why it did not come right down to me, the rightful heir." Thorin said.

"I did not 'get hold of it' I was given it." said the wizard. "Your grandfather Thror was killed, you remember, in the Mines of Moria by Azog the pale orc."

"Curse his name yes." Thorin replied darkly.

"And Thrain your father went away on the twenty-first of April, a hundred years ago last Thursday and has never been seen by you since-"

"True, true."

"Well your father gave me this to give to you; and if I have chosen my own time and way for handing it over, you can hardly blame me, considering the trouble I had to go through to find you. Your father could not remember his own name, when he gave me the paper, and he never told me yours; so on the whole I think I ought to be praised and thanked!" Gandalf said.

Thorin looked confused as though he knew nothing of what Gandalf had said.

"Tour grandfather gave the map and key to his son before he went to Moria. Your father went away to try his luck with the map, but he never got near the mountain. How he got there I have not the wildest idea, but I found him a prisoner in the dungeon of the Necromancer." Gandalf said.

"Whatever were you doing there?" Thorin questioned.

"Never you mind. I was finding things out as usual, and an nasty dangerous business it was. Even I, Gandalf only just escaped. I tried to save your father, but it was too late. He was witless and wandering, and had forgotten almost everything except the map and key."

"We have long ago paid the Goblins of Moria," said Thorin; "we must give a thought to the Necromancer."

I could hear the hurt and anger in his voice for the loss of his father.

"Do not be absurd! He is an enemy far beyond the powers of all the dwarves put together, if they could be collected again from all four corners of the world. The one thing your father wished was for his son to read the map and use the key. The dragon and the Mountain are more then big enough tasks for you!"

"Hear, hear!" Bilbo said.

We all turned and looked upon him curiously.

"Hear what?" we asked.

He seemed slightly stressed and bothered.

"Hear what I have to say!"

"And that is?" we asked.

"Well I should say you ought to go East and have a look around. After all there is a Side-door, and dragons must sleep sometimes, I suppose. If you sit on the door-step long enough I daresay you shall think of something. And well, do you not know, I think we have talked long enough for one night, if you see what I mean. What about bed, and an early start, and all that? I shall give you a good breakfast before you go." Bilbo said.

"Before _we _go, I suppose you mean," said Thorin. "Are you not the burglar? And is it not your job to sit on the door-step, not to speak of getting inside the door? But I agree about bed and breakfast. I like six eggs with my ham, when starting on a journey: fried not poached, and mind you do not break 'em."

The others ordered breakfast as well and then all gathered in the parlor. I walked outside and sat down upon the stone steps. I felt sorry for Thorin. Losing his father and grandfather. I myself had not seen my father in over 500 years. That was how all my adventures had begun. To find my father and learn why he had left. And yet even after all my travels I had found no trace of him. My mother being a mortal woman had died many years ago. My thoughts were disturbed by a song coming from within.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

As I peered inside I found it to be Thorin and the dwarves singing. There song was beautiful but also filed my heart with yearning. I knew they wished for nothing more then re-claim their home. And I would do everything I could to help.


	5. Stubborn Dwarves

Chapter 5

I was awakened early the next morning.

"Come Gilraen we must leave." came Gandalf's voice.

I leaped from the bed and grabbed my things. Finally the adventure would begin! I walked outside where Thorin and the other waited alongside several ponies and two horses. Gandalf led me to the horse that belonged to me and mounted it. I realized Bilbo was not among us.

"Where is Mr. Baggins?" I questioned.

No one answered my question and we departed. My face fell sadly as I realized he would not be in our party. Never the less we continued and as we did wagers were taken as to whether or not the hobbit would show.

"What say you lass?" Bofur asked me.

I smiled.

"I believe Mr. Baggins will come! I have the utmost faith in him!" I said.

Gandalf sided with me as well as Balin and Bofur, Fili and Kili. Thorin however doubted the hobbit as he had the previous night. I knew Thorin had a troubled past, and yet his lack of faith in the hobbit upset me a little. I pushed this aside and looked at the scenery around me.

"WAIT!" Came a small voice.

I smiled for I knew this voice as that of Bilbo Baggins. I pulled back on the reins and looked over my shoulder. I smiled. I looked to Thorin and found the very subtle but lingering look of shock across his features. Bilbo approached us and handed Balin his contract.

"All signed." He said.

Balin looked over the paper and smiled. He nodded and looked to Thorin.

"All is in order."

"Very well. Give him a pony." Thorin said.

We continued.

"Oh no! I do not need a pony. I am quite faster on my legs if you…OH!"

I looked over to see Fili and Kili had plucked him from the ground and set him upon a pony. I laughed and Fili and Kili smiled at me.

"Never heard a laugh of that sort from any mortal woman." Fili said.

"Nor I." Kili agreed.

I smiled and remained silent. Bofur tossed me a small pouch of gold for winning the wager. Fili and Kili were kind to me along with Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Balin. The rest remained cautious of me. They knew not who I was and ever I was careful to keep my ears hidden, especially around Thorin for I knew he had no love for my people.

"Wait! Wait stop! We must go back!" Bilbo said.

"Whatever for?"

"I forget my pocket handkerchief!"

"Here!"

Bofur tore off a piece of his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo. I smiled at Bofur's kindness and so did Bilbo, however the little hobbit was not accustom to using dirty cloth as opposed to his clean little pocket handkerchief.

"You shall have to without things such as pocket handkerchiefs as well as a good deal of other things before this journey's end. You were born to rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is not behind you, the world is ahead." said the wizard.

We stopped to rest near a burned up farm house. I leaned against a beam and sighed. Gandalf looked around uncertainly.

"A farmer and his family lived here….." he said.

I frowned.

"I think it would be best if we moved on." he said.

Thorin walked past me and over to him.

"And where is it you suggest we go?"

"We could make for the Hidden Valley of Rivendell…"

I froze and my eyes widened. I slowly looked at Gandalf. Thorin looked at me for a moment and then back to Gandalf.

"I have already told you I will not go near that place!"

"There we would find food and shelter and aid….."

"I do not seek the aid of the elves! Have you forgotten it was they who abandoned us? Betrayed my father and grandfather?" Thorin said angrily.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past!" Gandalf said in a frustrated tone.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin challenged.

I had to agree with Thorin, for I did not wish to enter nor go within a hundred miles of Imladris. Elf though I was. Gandalf became aggravated by Thorin's stubbornness and turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek company with someone who has sense."

"Who?"

"Myself Mister Baggins! I have quite my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day!"

"Gandalf wait a moment." I called.

I walked to him and looked upon him gently.

"Thorin is not the only one who does not wish to go to Imladris."

I should have let him go. His anger only grew though I do not believe the majority of it was my doing. I sighed and turned away from him.

"Not fond of elves lass?"

"I said not so. I would rather not discuss if you do not mind. It is a rather personal matter." I said.

Dori smiled and nodded. I smiled small and then went to mind the ponies with Fili and Kili.


	6. Roast Mutton

Chapter 6

As I approached Fili and Kili they looked to me and then began to whisper something to the other.

"Shall I leave?" I asked.

They shook their heads and approached. Not only were dwarves stubborn, they were far cleverer then I imagined. I took a seat on a log and that was my flaw. Fili reached forward and pushed back my hair so that my ears could be seen. My eyes grew wide and I jumped back. They stared at me with shock in their eyes and a hint of betrayal.

"Allow me to explain." I said.

"An elf!? All this time you were an elf and yet you said nothing." Kili said.

"I am only half."

"I do not understand." Fili said.

I took a deep breath.

"You can never speak of this to Thorin. Promise me." I begged.

They looked to one another and then slowly nodded.

"My mother was a mortal woman. My father is an elf. All my adventures began to seek him. He left and I know not why, and to this day I have not yet found him." I said.

"For what purpose did you join us?" Kili asked.

"Many a time had I heard the tale of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. I have always meant to see it with my own eyes. When the chance was given to me I took it without question. I know you have no love of the elves but…."

"Such words were never spoken by us." Kili said.

"Thorin….."

"Has many reasons. We have our judgments to make. Fear not. Your secret shall not be reveled by me." Fili said.

"Nor I." said Kili.

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you! I owe you both a great deal." I said.

"Fili!"

"And Kili!"

"At your service!" They said.

I laughed lightly.

"It is no longer any wonder why we never head such a laugh from a mortal woman." Kili said.

Fili nodded and then we felt the ground shake slightly beneath us. I frowned and then my eyes grew wide.

"Down!" I hissed out.

We flattened ourselves against the ground and only just in time I might add. A troll was walking by carrying two of the ponies with it.

"Fili!? Kili!? Where are you?"

Bilbo! I swiftly ran and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Hush! I shall removed my hand but you must not make a sound. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded slightly and I slowly removed my hand from his mouth. I motioned for him to follow. The four of us crept up closely to where 3 troll had a large fire and the ponies were all in a pen.

"They shall eat them! We must do something!" Bilbo whispered.

"Well then go on!"

"What?! Me?!" Bilbo said flustered.

"Fret not! Trolls are quite slow in the uptake!" Fili said.

"We shall be right here behind you." Kili finished.

No sooner had Bilbo turned they disappeared to get Thorin and the others. I climbed up a tree and took my bow and notched an arrow ready for whatever may happen.

_I detest Trolls! Utterly stupid creatures! And pungent! _

I watched carefully as Bilbo crept forward. I saw a large knot of rope keeping the ponies' gate closed. I could not risk throwing Bilbo a knife for risk of giving away my position. I watched as he attempted to take one of the large knives the troll had. I gasped in horror as one of the trolls got hold of him and then proceeded to sneeze upon him. I made a disgusted face.

_That is utterly vile!_

"Oi! Look what has come out of me ooter!"

The troll dropped Bilbo and I readied my arrow. My only problem was that Bilbo was now running around in circles attempting to escape the trolls. One of them finally caught him and held him up. I took a deep breath and fired at the Troll's hand.

"Ah!"

Bilbo was dropped once more only to be plucked from the ground by another. And now I was found out!

"Oi Tom ere's another!"

I jumped to another tree and only just grabbed a branch.

"Come ere you!" The one called Tom said.

"Drop him!" came a voice.

I looked over to see Kili aiming an arrow at the trolls.

"You what?!"

"I said drop him!"

The troll threw him at Kili. He caught him and they both fell backwards. Then Thorin and the other dwarves came charging out. I helped the others to fight all three trolls. We put up a good fight, I saw Bilbo release the ponies.

"Gilraen get down!" shouted Fili.

I ducked as he threw his sword at the troll. I watched Dori shove a stick up another back side. I laughed and stood up. Someone crashed into me and I was thrown forward. As I stood I saw two of the trolls had Bilbo. They held him ready to rip off his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted.

He tried to run forward but Thorin stopped him.

"NO!"

I looked at Bilbo. I tried to think of a way to save him without harming him.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!" said the troll called William.

I looked at Thorin. He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look. He looked up at the frightened hobbit and sighed. He stuck his sword into the ground and I lay down my weapons as well. The trolls did not waste time. They took half of the dwarves, including Thorin and Bilbo, and shoved them into sacks. They were tied up to their necks. The others were tied to the spit over the fire. I myself was tied up and now dangling upside down from a tree branch.

"Well I must say this has certainly been the highlight of my day." I mumbled.

"Quiet you!" snapped a troll named Bert.

I sighed but otherwise shut my mouth

_Where is Gandalf when I truly require his aid?!_

"We should eat 'em raw Tom! I do not fancy being turned to stone!"

Bilbo hopped up then.

"You are making a huge mistake!"

The trolls looked to him.

_What are you up to Mr. Baggins?_

"Oh and I suppose you know?" Tom grunted.

"Well as a matter of fact I know a few useful tricks to cooking dwarf." Bilbo said.

"Traitor!" They cried out.

"Shush! Let the uh Burglahobbit talk."

"The secret is…."

"Well go on! Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you! The secret is….to….skin them first!"

"No!"

"Tom! Get me filleting knife!"

I was utterly confused to say the least. Bilbo looked at me and I saw his eye twitch slightly. He was attempting to buy us time! Troll could not be caught in daylight else they would turn to stone. I nodded slightly so as not to give myself away but so Bilbo knew I understood. I knew I had to try and tell Thorin. I looked to him and wiggled slightly.

"Oi you stop squirming! Your turn'll come!" Bert barked.

"What a load of rubbish! I think them better with their skins on! Stuff em I say boots and all!" said William.

"He is right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" said Bert.

Thorin looked at me. There was concern in his eyes. I tried to mouth Bilbo's plan, but he did not understand. Bert had plucked up Bombur.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no not that one! He is infected!" Bilbo said.

"Ah!"

"You what?!"

"Yes he has worms…in his…..tubes!"

Bert tossed Bombur back into the pile. He landed on Kili and Gloin.

"In fact they all have them, they are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business! I would not risk it I really would not." Bilbo said.

"Goodness me did he say parasites?!" Oin said.

"Yes, we do not have parasites! You have got parasites you little…." Kili began.

Thorin had caught on and kicked them through the sack. They looked to him and then back to Bilbo.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm!" said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I have got huge parasites!" Kili added.

I smiled.

"We are riddled!" said Ori.

"Yes we are! Badly!" Dori added.

Tom walked towards Bilbo. "What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well…."

He pushed Bilbo back.

"You think yourself smart?!"

"Well he is certainly smarter then you." I mumbled.

Bert heard me.

"Shut it!"

"Dawn take you all!"

I looked over my shoulder as best I could to see Gandalf had come back.

"Who is that?" asked Tom.

"No idea." answered William.

"Can we eat him too?" inquired Bert.

"Be stone to you!"

Gandalf brought his staff down upon the boulder. It cracked and let enough sunlight in. I smiled as the trolls shrieked and then turned to stone.


	7. Ruskabel Rabbits

Chapter 7

I still hung from the tree as the dwarves put their armor back on.

"Beg your pardon but though I have thoroughly enjoyed myself hanging here I believe we should perhaps move on? And I cannot do so while hanging here." I said.

Fili and Kili smiled at each other and then Kili aimed an arrow at the rope. My eyes widened.

"No! No, no, no! Not in that way! Gandalf…AH!"

Of course my pleas had been in vain for Kili had of course released the arrow and I fell to the ground. I heard them laugh and I scowled upon them.

"Thank you for that most lovely and well thought out rescue would you be so kind as to be a bit gentler next time?" I asked.

They all smiled and laughed or chuckled. Yet the one who caught my eye was Thorin. There was a small smile playing upon his lips. He saw me looking upon him and the smile disappeared. I smiled lightly and nodded. He looked away and I stood and looked at Gandalf.

"Where pray tell have you been? We might have avoided all of this trouble had you not left." I accused.

"I was looking ahead. Our road shall be fraught with peril as we continue." the wizard replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind…..These tolls must have a cave somewhere. They could not have moved about in daylight." Gandalf said.

We located the Troll cave. I could have done with out the smell. Bofur and Bifur found several chests of silver and gold.

"Bombur…retrieve the shovel." Bofur said.

Towards the back I found a couple of swords.

"Thorin."

He walked over and took one from me. Gandalf also took one.

"These were not crafted by any man nor dwarf. Certainly not by orc or goblin. But by Elven smiths." Gandalf said.

Thorin immediately sheathed the sword and held it out to me.

"You could not ask for a finer blade!" Gandalf said sternly.

Thorin reluctantly kept the sword and Gandalf kept his. I made sure to never show my blade in front of Thorin. I looked to Bofur and Bifur and smiled. Dwalin stood beside them with his arms crossed.

"We are making a long term deposit!" Gloin said.

I laughed as Dwalin rolled his eyes and shook his head. As we walked out, into fresh air I might add, I saw Gandalf give Bilbo a little knife, well for him I suppose it would serve as a short sword. I could tell it was also of Elven make. The blade would glow blue when orcs or any unsavory creatures of that sort were close by. So knowing this I knew that what I heard approaching was of no threat to us, or so I would have guessed. A man came before us being pulled by several large rabbits. Radaghast the Brown.

"Oh Gandalf!" He said.

He was speaking so quickly the only words I caught were Dol Guldur and Necromancer. Used in the same sentence I knew this was not good. Before I could ask anything there was a cry and a yelp. I turned quickly and fond a warg body behind me. Another came jumping forward and Thorin swiftly put an end to it.

"Warg scouts!" I said.

"Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin added.

"Orc-pack?!" asked a frightened hobbit.

"Who else have you told of you quest?! Beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one!"

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

"We have not the luxury of discussing this! More shall come in a matter of moments! We must move." I said frantically.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"We are being hunted!"

"Oh lovely!" I said.

"I shall distract them and lead them away from you if I can."

"Those are Guuldebrag Wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf said.

"And these are Ruskabel Rabbits! I would like to see them try!" Radaghast said.

I smiled as did Gandalf. Radaghast took off and we came to an open field with boulders here and there.

"Carefully! We know not how long the wizards she be able to occupy them." Thorin said.

We took off running as fast and as carefully as we could. Thorin stopped behind a large boulder and grabbed my hand as I almost went forward. He yanked me back and shook his head. Radaghast came rushing past with the wargs behind him. As soon as it was clear we ran forward once more. Soon however the warg riders found us out and several of them raced back to us. I saw Gandalf had stopped.

"Quickly this way!" He shouted.

We all turned save for Kili.

"KILI!" Thorin shouted.

I turned and saw two wargs upon him. I swiftly drew two arrows and let them fly into the wargs. Kili ran back and we all jumped down into a tunnel that was concealed beneath the rock. I collided with Bombur and Dwalin and then Kili collided with the three of us. There was the sound of a horn and then an orc came tumbling down. It was dead, and there was an arrow in it. I knew this was not one of Kili's arrows. Thorin went forward and took it out.

"Elves!" He said in disgust.

"I cannot see where the path leads!" Dwalin said.

"Then we follow it!" Bofur said.

"That would be wise." Gandalf said.

I knew what he was doing. We all agreed upon this although I did so with reluctance. I knew not why and I only hoped I was wrong.


	8. Stolen Glances and Old Friends

Chapter 8

I had been correct. Gandalf had led us to the Hidden Valley of Imladris. My home.

"The Last Homely house. The Hidden Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

I had not been home in at least 450 years, and there were many reasons for it.

"This was your plan all along. To have us seek shelter with out enemy." Thorin said angrily.

"They are not your enemies. And the only ill will is that which you yourself bring."

"You think the elves would give our quest their blessing? They would only try to stop us!" snapped the dwarf.

"Of course they would." Thorin sighed. "Now if we are going to do this, it will take a good deal of respect and no small amount of charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to me."

We made our way down to the valley. I kept myself from smiling. I had forgotten how beautiful my home truly was. As we approached an elf I recognized went to Gandalf.

"Ah Lindir!" Gandalf said.

"Mithrandir. Mae govannen."

"I have come to see Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

No sooner had the words left his mouth there was a horn call. The dwarves hurriedly drew their weapons and I backed away so that Elrond would not see my face. They circled around the dwarves and then Elrond walked to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir Mae Govannen."

"Lord Elrond."

Gandalf bowed his head and I did so as well. I had not a quarrel with Elrond.

"Never before has the enemy come so close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them there." said Elrond.

"Yes well that was most likely us."

Elrond turned and looked at the dwarves. Thorin walked forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to Imladris."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have the look of your grandfather Thror. I knew him, when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said.

My eyes grew wide and I slowly looked at Thorin.

"Did you now?"

Thorin's eye narrowed at his comment. I kept my head down.

Elrond turned and looked upon the dwarves.

"Malia ten' yulna vasa?"

"I say is he throwing insults upon us!?" Gloin asked angrily.

Gandalf looked upon them with a tired expression.

"My dear Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf said.

"Oh…..right well then in that case lead on." Gloin said.

I held back my laughter and smiled to myself. We followed them to what was known as the hall of fire. The last time I had been among elves I had been in Lothlorien, though this was perhaps almost 45 years ago. I gratefully ate and drank to my fill whilst the dwarves examined the food uncertainly.

"What is this green leaf?" Bofur asked as he held it up with a fork.

I smiled small.

"Try it and tell me how it is." Bombur said.

I laughed softly and smiled. My attention was taken by the conversation Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond were having.

"This is Orcrist, The Goblin Cleaver. Made by the High-Elves….my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said.

He handed it back to Thorin and then looked to Gandalf.

"And this is Glamdring. The Foe-Hammer which the king of Gondolin himself once bore. How the trolls came by them is unknown to me."

Later on that night I sat with the others. Bombur sat a top a table and I heard it make a strange noise. Bofur must have heard it as well. I saw him look at the small sausage in his hand and then back to Bombur.

"Bombur!"

He tossed him the sausage and that little added weight cause the table to break and Bombur fell. I joined in the laughter of the others.

That was when I saw Bilbo, Balin, Thorin and Gandalf following Elrond. Thorin glanced at me and I returned his gaze. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I swore I saw him motion for me to follow. I stood and followed behind them.

I had not been within the library of Imladris for a long time. It was one of the few things I missed. I had always loved books, hence why I knew so much about Middle-Earth. I hid behind the bookshelves and listened to their conversation.

"The map was given to me to protect." said Thorin.

"Save us from the stubbornness of dwarves!"

I looked at Gandalf.

"You are standing before one of the few in Middle-Earth who can still read ancient dwarf runes. Thorin show him the map." said the wizard crossly.

I watched Thorin carefully. I could tell instantly he did not trust Elrond, but trusted Gandalf. He slowly handed Elrond the map.

"Thorin no…." Balin began.

Thorin held up his hand to stop him and Elrond took the map.

"Moon letters." Elrond said.

"Of course." I whispered.

Dwarf doors were invisible when closed and could only be seen by the moon phase at the time it was built. They began to walk away and I looked to Thorin to see if I should follow. He slowly shook his head and I nodded. I remained in the library and that was where I came across an old friend, or two.

"Gilraen? Is that you?"

_Curses!_


	9. The Mountain Pass

Chapter 9

"~Elladan….Elrohir.~" I said.

"~We have not seen you in at least 400 years am I correct?~" Elladan asked.

"~About 500 hundred actually.~" I said.

"~Why have you not come home until now?~" Elrohir inquired.

I looked away.

"~You have not yet found him.~"

"~No I have not. I have searched everywhere and have found no sign.~"

"~He has not returned here since you have been gone. I am truly sorry Gilraen.~"

"~It was not as if he were a father to me in any case. He has lost the privilege to call me daughter, and I shall not think him a father.~" I said.

They put their hands on my shoulders. I looked back at them. They gave me reassuring smiles.

"~Perhaps now you shall remain here?~" Elrohir asked hopefully.

"~I am afraid I cannot. I am accompanying Thorin's company to the Lonely Mountain.~" I said.

"~You travel amongst dwarves? I suppose you have now done everything you have ever dreamed.~" Elladan said.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"~Nearly. Once I see the Lonely Mountain and aid Thorin I shall return and perhaps I shall stay for a while.~" I said.

"~We shall hold you to your promise, and yet I am curious as to how the dwarves are so tolerant of you.~"

"~They know not I am an elf. Save Fili and Kili, and the hobbit and Mithrandir. I plan to keep it as such for as long as I am able.~" I said.

They nodded and I embraced them quickly before returning to the others. The majority of them were fast asleep, all save Kili. He gave me an all knowing smile.

"Do not think I did not see the glance passed between you and my uncle." He said.

_Oh now I had truly put my foot in it. So to speak._

"I know not of what you speak." I said.

"For an elf you are a terrible liar." Kili laughed.

"Oh very well. Yes I shall admit however it means nothing." I said.

"Perhaps to you it does not. However can you for certain say the same for Thorin?" He asked.

For this I had no answer. I looked away and Kili moved closer and put his hand upon my shoulder. I looked back to see a gentle smile upon his face.

"Ever has Thorin only let his mind and heart be filled with that of this quest. You shall be the first to ever cause him to think otherwise. It brings Fili and I joy to finally see his mind and possibly heart settle upon something else." He said.

I gave him a soft smile. Thorin, Bilbo and Balin returned and dropped off to sleep. While the others slept I saw a strange light coming from high up in Imladris. I silently got up walked towards it.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back at Thorin. He was never asleep.

"I cannot sleep. I just want to go for a walk."

"Be careful. I do not trust the elves. And make sure you return before dawn."

I nodded and then quickly made my way towards the light. As I got closer I saw a woman standing there. A woman I had not seen for many years.

"The Lady of Light." I whispered.

How she heard me I did not know. She looked in my direction and smiled.

"_It has been many years since last I saw you Gilraen daughter of Meldiron. You have grown."_

I smiled.

_You have not changed Lady of Lorien. The years have not touched you._

"_Ever have you been kind child. I must ask you, why is it you follow Thorin Oakenshield on his quest?_

I sensed she was not truly asking the question so that she may know, but asking if I knew.

_I do not understand._

"_Do you truly follow him merely for the adventure and excitement…..or is there some other purpose?" _

She had that all knowing tone in her voice. I thought for a moment and then my eyes widened. I looked back at her and she smiled.

"_You must follow your heart my dear. Trust in what you know and feel. If ever you feel lost or hopeless….This gift shall shed a light upon your path."_

I frowned.

_O man pedich?_

She smiled and I looked down at my hand. In it was a pendant. My eyes widened.

_How came you by this my lady? I thought it was gone!_

"_I retrieved it. You left it behind all those years ago. I knew that you would have need of it."_

I smiled and looked back up to her gratefully. The pendant had been my mothers. It was a simple silver leaf with a green stone in it. I knew dawn was approaching.

_I must take my leave Lady Galadriel. I thank you for this. Namarie._

"_May your journey bring you peace of mind."_

I gave her one last smile and then returned to the others. Thorin had been waiting for me. I saw his eyes close quickly.

"I already know you are not asleep."

He opened his eyes and stood up. I helped him wake the others and then we left. I looked upon my home once more before turning away, Bilbo found it much harder.

"Mr. Baggins I suggest you keep up." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned back and nodded. I watched Thorin walk ahead and I turned to Bilbo.

"He means well." I said.

Bilbo gave me a little smile and we continued.

As we traveled through the mountains our road became difficult. It began to storm terribly and lightening would strike around us. I had traveled through storms such as this and I was not overly fond of what could follow.

"STONE GIANTS!"

_And there is what follows!_

A large piece if the mountain was thrown towards us at another stone giant.

"Get down!" I shouted.

We tried to move quickly but the ground upon which we stood began to move. It was yet another stone giant. Never before had I seen so many at once.

"KILI!"

I looked and found to my horror that Bilbo, Bombur, Dwalin, Kili, Bifur, and Nori were on the other leg of the giant. I reached for one of them to take my hand but it was too late.

"NO!"

Thorin, Fili, Dori, Ori, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Balin and myself were able to make it to safety. However the stone giant our friends were upon was hit with another piece of the mountain. From the direction in which it fell, it would crush our friends into the mountain. And there was nothing I could do. As the stone giant collided with the mountain I rushed forward. They were alive! I smiled and ran forward. Thorin too was relieved and I saw a smile upon his face when he saw Kili was safe.

"Where is Bilbo?" I asked.

Panic began to rise and the Bofur gave a cry.

"BILBO!"

I looked over and found him hanging off the edge. We could not reach him. Thorin jumped off the side of the mountain and pulled him up. The mountain once more broke and Thorin fell. I reached down and grabbed his wrist and he held onto me. I pulled with all my strength and then Dwalin helped once he could reach. Once Thorin was safe he looked at me. Our eyes locked and seemed to speak.

"I thought we had lost our burglar." said Dwalin.

Thorin looked away and then looked to Bilbo.

"He should have stayed home. He should never have come. He does not belong among us." Thorin said.

Thorin looked back to me and I looked away. How could he speak to Bilbo in such a way? I understood he had nearly lost his life but he did not have to be so harsh. Bilbo had never before left the Shire or the comfort of his home. As we continued Fili and Kili found a small cave.

"Caves within the mountains are often unoccupied." Thorin said.

"Oin how about a fire?"

"No! No fires. Bofur you take first watch." Thorin said.

I walked to the very back of the cave and sat alone. Thorin's bitterness towards Bilbo had upset me greatly. The poor hobbit was frightened enough, nor did he ever truly ask for this adventure. Fili and Kili sat beside me and I refused to look at them. I saw Thorin sit down not too far from us and act as though he were not looking at us. It was difficult for anyone to fool me.

"I believe he is rather upset for upsetting you." Fili whispered.

I looked up slightly and found the ever so subtle look of regret in his eyes.

"Then perhaps he should treat Mr. Baggins with a bit more respect. After all he has never left the comfort and safety of his home. Unlike us who have traveled throughout our lives. Whether it be to find a home…or one's father….."

I had made sure Thorin heard that last part. I looked to the young dwarves beside me.

"I am grateful for your attempts to lift my spirits, however I shall tell you they have been in vain. I think I shall join Bofur in his watch. I am far from sleep this night." I said.

They nodded and I walked past Thorin to Bofur.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

I smiled and nodded. I sat down across from him and watched the rain fall. I always rather enjoyed Bofur's company. He was a delightful fellow who could make one laugh, not to mention he had an amusing hat.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked of me.

I looked at him with confusion.

"You have been rather quiet then your normal self for the past few hours." He said.

I sighed and smiled a little.

"It would appear as though I cannot keep my emotions a secret."

He chuckled and I looked to him once more.

"It is nothing to be concerned of my dear Bofur. Perhaps I care too much for people be they dwarf, elf or hobbit. Certainly I have no love for orcs, goblins and other such creatures." I said.

"I should hope not or we may have a few complications between us." He joked.

I laughed and as always Bofur was able to bring a smile to my face.

"Ah! There is the smile I sought." He said.

I smiled to him.

"Thank you Bofur my friend. I think I shall try to rest." I said.

He nodded and I went towards the back of the cave once more.

Later on I awoke to the smallest of sounds. I opened my eyes and found Bilbo gathering his belongings and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell."

"No! You cannot leave now eh! You are part of the company!" Bofur said.

"I am not now am I?" Bilbo said.

I frowned.

"Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I am not a Took, I am a Baggins. I should never have run out my door."

"You are homesick! I understand…" began Bofur.

"No! See that is it! None of you do! You are dwarves! You are used to this life, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

_Ouch!_

"I am sorry I did not mean….."

"No you are right. We do not belong anywhere. I wish all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said.

I smiled. However the smile fell when the ground began to shake once more. I sat up and only just had time to gather my things.

"UP! EVERYONE UP!" Thorin cried.

Too late.


	10. Now He Knows

Chapter 10

The ground opened beneath us and we all fell through. It was a none to comfortable ride. We fell down, down, down until we landed in what looked like a cage with a ramp. That was not the worst of it! Goblins were coming forward. Our weapons were taken as were our packs. We were shoved and pushed along down the ramp and to the dwelling of the goblins.

_Next to Trolls, goblins come next on my kill list._

We were brought before a large and most ugly looking goblin with a sort of crown upon his head. The King Goblin.

"Who are these miserable persons?"

"Dwarves and this elf!"

_There went my secret! _

I slowly turned to look upon Thorin. Hatred, anger, and betrayal were clear in his eyes. I looked down sadly and tears formed in my eyes. The Goblin King approached me.

"What is an elf doing amongst dwarves I wonder?"

"Nothing that concerns you scum!" I snarled.

The goblins proceeded to laugh.

"We found them sheltering on our Front Porch!" said a goblin.

"What do you mean by it?" said the Goblin King. "Up to no good, I shall warrant! Spying upon the private business of my people! Perhaps you wish to tell me other wise?"

No one dared to speak.

"If they will not talk! We shall make them squeal! We shall start with the youngest."

No! That would mean Fili or Kili!

"NO!" came Thorin's voice.

He was pushed forward and the Goblin King smiled.

"Well, well! Thorin Oakenshield! King Under the Mountain! Oh but wait! You have no Mountain anymore! SO that makes you, nobody, really."

Thorin's face fell sadly and my anger grew.

"He is more a king then you shall ever be! Lle naa haran e' nausalle!" I snapped.

He looked at me angrily and then looked back to Thorin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head! Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy. A pale orc astride a white warg."

My eye grew wide.

"Azog the Defiler is dead!"

The Goblin King laughed at his words.

"So you think his defiling days are done?" he looked to a small goblin at his right. "Send word to Azog I have found his prize!"

The little goblin sped off laughing evilly. I struggled against the goblins that held me.

"Azog shall never have his prize whilst I yet draw breath!" I said.

"I can fix that!"

The Goblin King walked forward but was stopped by a shriek from another goblin. Orcrist fell to the floor and the Goblin King fell backwards.

"Biter! Murderers and elf-friends! Bring me his head! Kill them all!"

"NO!" I shouted.

As Thorin was being brought forward there was a brilliant flash of light. Gandalf then came forward. Glamdring was held proudly in his hand.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!" Gandalf said.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer! The Beater!" The Goblin King shrieked.

"Follow me! Quickly!" came Gandalf's voice.

We grabbed our weapons and fought our way through. We ran along the ramps and the goblins chased after us.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called.

"HAH!"

I slashed through goblins. Dwalin and a few of the others picked up a large piece of the railing. They ran forward knocking goblins off as they did. I smiled at this. We ran forward across the ramps and saw goblin start to swing down upon ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted.

We did as he said and the ramp above us fell forward and the ropes with the goblins wrapped around it. Soon goblin archers came forward and Kili was blocking them with a ladder. Several of the dwarves took hold of it and they charged forward into the goblins knocking them all off. We proceeded to rung across the ladder. Well, Bombur more or less teetered across, but we made it across. As we ran forward the Goblin King jumped up in front of us knocking Gandalf back. The dwarves set him right.

"Did you really think you could escape?! What will you do now wizard?" The Goblin King laughed.

Gandalf sliced open his stomach and the Goblin King fell to his knees.

"That'll do it."

He fell forward. His combined weight upon the already fragile bridge caused it to break beneath us.

_Oh no._

It went sliding down the mountain. I managed to keep my balance but barely. As we neared the ground I jumped off with Gandalf. The bridge fell a top the dwarves.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said.

That was when the body of the Goblin King crashed down upon them.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin complained.

I smiled and began to help them out.

"Gandalf!" Kili said.

I looked up and my eye widened. All of the goblins were not rushing towards us. Apparently angry for the death of their king.

"Quickly!" Gandalf said.

I pulled Fili out and we ran. The tunnels of the mountains held many twists and turns and one could easily lose their way. I was grateful for Gandalf for he knew every turn we needed to take.

"Only daylight shall save us now!" He has said.

As we ran I swore I could smell what I knew to be the scent of rotting fish and decaying flesh. I ignored this and ran out into the sunlight. As we ran Gandalf counted us.

"Where is Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf asked.

No one said anything.

"Where is our hobbit!?"

"Curse that Half-ling! Now he is lost!? I thought he was with Dori!" said Dwalin.

"Now do not blame me!" snapped Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf questioned.

"I saw him. He seemed to have got away but I know not where he is now." Nori said.

"I will tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has though of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again! He is long gone." Thorin said.

He was wrong, though I dared not tell him so. I sat down and looked to the ground sadly.

"I have not gone."

I jumped up and turned to find the little hobbit standing there. I smiled so did Bofur and everyone else save Thorin.

"How did you get out?" Balin asked.

"Well I lost a lot of buttons….I…."

I saw him slip something into his pocket. Gandalf must have as well.

"What does it matter. He came back." Gandalf said.

"It matters. I want to know…why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look I know you doubt me! I know you always have. And you are right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that is where I belong. That is home! And that is why I came back, because you do not have one. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said.

I smiled and embraced the little hobbit.

"And you!" Thorin said.

_Here we go!_


	11. Hatred and Love

Chapter 11

"An elf?! All along we have had an elf travel among us and knew not?" Thorin said angrily.

"I knew." Fili said.

"As did I." Kili said.

Thorin turned to his nephews.

"And yet you said nothing. Why?"

"She asked us not to. She knew what your reaction would be like." Kili said.

Thorin said nothing but he scowled at me. Tears of anger and pain filled my eyes.

"You may scowl at me if you wish! I shall not leave and break my promise. I swore I would help you reclaim your home and I shall do just that. I have done nothing to deserve your hatred! Never the less I shall endure it if I must! Seeing the mountain is not the only reason I travel with you! No indeed there are now more then the two reasons I started with. One of course was to find my father! The third…I know not if applies any longer. I have saved your life and would do so again if I must. And I shall stand by what I have said. I shall not leave." I said.

A few stray tears fell from my face and wiped them away. Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off. Before anyone could speak I heard the howl of a warg. I swiftly turned and saw the orc pack had returned.

"Out of the Frying pan!" said Thorin.

"And into the fire!" added Gandalf.

We ran forward and Bilbo stabbed a warg through the eye. I smiled but continued to run. We came to edge of the mountain. It was a good thousand foot drop if not more.

"Up the trees!" Gandalf said.

I hoisted myself up into a tree and wondered how Bombur had managed to get up. I did have long to ponder this as I saw a snow white warg come forward. Sitting upon it was an orc, with pale skin and ice cold blue eyes. Three scars adorned each side of his chest and he had a weapon on one arm as a substitute hand. Thorin pushed back a branch.

"Azog!"

I watched Azog sniff the air.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear?"

I looked at Thorin.

"I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin son of Thrain."

My grew wide and the look in Thorin's eyes told all.

"It cannot be!" he said.

"That one is mine! Kill the others!" said Azog.

The warg charged forward and began to smash against the trees. I held on tightly but the trees were uprooted. They fell forward. I screamed as I slipped. I grabbed onto a branch.

"GILRAEN!" Gandalf cried.

Wargs were circling around beneath me. There was no way for them to help me. I set my face and with all the strength I could muster I pulled my self up, only just in time for a warg to miss my leg. I jumped from tree to tree as they fell. Now we all stood in the tree Gandalf had first been in.

"Thorin!" Gandalf called.

He tossed down a flaming pinecone. Thorin threw it at a warg. He had good aim. The warg's coat was set a flame and it ran around yelping in pain. Soon we all were raining flaming pinecones down upon them. Bofur gave them a crazed yell of triumph. I laughed and then I felt the tree begin to fall back. I screamed as it fell and now we all dangled off the edge of the mountain. I pulled Kili up and Bilbo as well. This action caused the branch I was on to break. I fell but someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock.

"Thorin!"

He pulled me up and then looked up at Azog.

_Oh please no!_

He stood up and began to walk towards Azog. I knew he wanted revenge. He broke into a run and I watched in fear. The warg leaped forward and knocked him to the ground. Thorin began to stand up and I watched as Azog struck him down and then the warg took him in it's terrible jaws.

"NO!"

I stood and leaped forward. Thorin was reaching for his sword as the warg approached. It was out of his reach! I placed myself between him and Azog. I held my sword in front of me.

"If you wish to kill him you shall have to get past me! I shall not let you touch him!" I hissed out venomously.

Azog gave me a horrible smile and then got down from his warg. He walked forward and I held my ground. I ran forward with a shout and my sword collided with his substitute arm. He held me there and looked into my eyes. Fear took a hold of my heart as he picked me up by my throat. He said something in a language a could not understand and then threw me back. I collided with Thorin. He mounted his warg once more and I snatched my sword from the ground and stood once more. Then something most unexpected or should I say someone most unexpected jumped in front of Thorin and I. Bilbo.

"BILBO!"

Azog's wag growled at him and he vainly waved his little sword in front of him. Azog laughed and just then Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur rushed forward to fight. I smiled and ran forward as well. Bilbo killed another warg and it's rider and I denied a warg's chance to get to Thorin. It was then I realized his eyes were closed and he did not appear to be breathing.

"No! Thorin!" I cried.

I beat back another warg and ran to his side. I took his sword and held it beneath his nose. He was breathing, but barely. I knew not what I could do! As I started to look for Gandalf something large took me from the ground. I was then dropped through the air only to land on the back of a Great Eagle. I saw Thorin taken by another. He remained unconscious as he was lifted into the air.

"Thorin!" Fili cried.

_Please! Valar let him live! Let him be spared! _


	12. The Third Purpose

Chapter 22

The eagles let us off upon a cliff. The one that bore Thorin gently laid him down.

"Thorin!" Gandalf cried.

I rushed forward along with him. Gandalf knelt down and Thorin's eyes remained closed. Gandalf murmured a few words and Thorin's eyes flew open. I smiled in relief and Thorin looked to Gandalf.

"The Halfling?" He asked.

"He is safe. He is here." Gandalf said.

My smile fell as I recalled that Thorin knew I was an elf. I backed away and they helped him stand. He looked to Bilbo.

"You?! What were you doing!? You nearly got yourself killed!" He said.

Bilbo looked down as Thorin walked forward.

"Did I not say you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild! That you had no place amongst us…."

Bilbo looked up.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Thorin embraced the little hobbit and I had to smile along with the others. He pulled back.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, or a warrior…..not even a burglar."

We laughed at that. Then Thorin looked up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

I looked over the horizon and smiled.

"Erebor." Gandalf said.

The others walked forward, I stayed where I was. A small thrush came flying around me and I laughed. It flew away towards the mountain.

"The swallows are returning!" Bofur said.

"That my friends is a Thrush!"

"We shall take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said to Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. I smiled at the sight of the mountain. Though that smile fell from my face as the memory of the look on Thorin's face seemed engraved in my mind. I sat upon the edge of the cliff and watched the sun set. Oin and Gloin lit a fire and I lay back and looked to the stars. It was then I overheard the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin.

"…..You knew and yet still you brought her." said an angry Thorin.

"Has she not proven useful?! Has she not twice now saved your life at the risk of her own!?" Gandalf replied.

"None asked her to do as such."

"Your hatred for her people keeps you from seeing her!"

"I see the elf! I see her before me."

"Seeing who she truly is. Her mother was a mortal woman. She left Imladris 500 years ago to find her father and has not returned since. Nor has she found him."

"What should this matter?"

"It should matter! She somehow looks past your hate and anger and your sudden poor treatment of her! She still offers you her service on your quest! She says nothing of your rudeness! I myself do not have the control she does! Can you honestly tell me you do not care for her?" said the wizard in a frustrated tone.

"An elf?"

"You knew nothing of it before now!"

"Half-elf or not…"

"You are a fool Thorin Oakenshield." said Gandalf. "If you would let the past control your future!"

"What could the elf have to do with my future?"

"It is her choice to tell you or not. And after all you have said I no longer believe her third reason for joining your company exists. I would advise you to have your wounds healed. It just so happens that Gilraen knows of the healing arts." Gandalf said.

No more words were passed between them. Gandalf's words confused me to say the least. Could he know something I know not? So many things were wandering through my mind I almost did not hear Bofur stand and walk to me.

"You alright lass?" He asked.

"I know not what you mean."

"Aye you do. I heard the words passed between Gandalf and Thorin. As I know you did." He said.

He sat down beside me and smoked his pipe.

"Even if it were true, it would not matter."

"Why do you say this?" questioned the dwarf.

"It shall not surprise me if Thorin never spoke to me again after this. I lied to him, hid things from him."

"And twice saved him. Do not think Fili and Kili were the only ones among us who saw the glances shared between the two of you." Bofur said.

My face was hot and I did not meet Bofur's gaze.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts." He said.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused.

"Did I?" He asked.

"You could not have just spoke to me about a furnace with wings like Bilbo could you!?" I said rather crossly.

He walked away laughing and I sat up. I stood and moved my bed away from the others towards the far part of the cliff. I lay down but could find no rest. I tried to think of anything that may distract my troubled mind, but there was nothing that could aid my troubled heart. For deep inside my heart I knew my third purpose still existed. Since out journey had began I convinced myself such a thing was never possible, my father was one of the elves who had no love for dwarves. Even if that did not matter, it would never be possible. Yet I knew I would always care deeply for Thorin Oakenshield.


	13. Never Give Up

Chapter 13

I was awakened by Gandalf the next morning, or rather by his staff. I turned away and he shook me gently.

"Come now! We must move on!" said the wizard.

I sat up and stretched before gathering my belongings and continuing on. Thorin would not look my way nor would he say anything to me.

As we stopped one night Gandalf went to look ahead. I sat alone away from the others. I could Fili and Kili arguing with Thorin.

"…..You must say something." Kili pleaded.

"Can you not see you have hurt her?" Fili said.

Thorin did not answer to them. I refused for tears to fall. I lay down and turned away so my back was to them. I heard the sound of heavy boots coming towards me.

"I thank you….for my life." came Thorin's voice.

I did not turn as I spoke.

"You are most welcome." I said softly.

I heard him walk away and I could no longer fight back my tears. They came and I silently cried. Bilbo sat down beside me. I looked up at him and then quickly looked away.

"You need not hide your tears from me. Not only have I already seen them but I knew it was only a matter of time before they came." He whispered.

I looked back to him and he smiled gently.

"Perhaps he is afraid." Bilbo suggested..

I frowned.

"I do not understand."

His smile grew.

"He knows little about you and you have kept your identity a secret. Perhaps he is afraid you shall betray him." Bilbo said.

"You know I would never."

"That I do. Can you say the same for Thorin?"

To this I had no answer. I sighed and shook my head.

"Show him…..before it is too late. Else you shall regret it forever." whispered the hobbit.

The wisdom in his words gave me courage. I met his gaze once more and nodded.

"I wish I could say you are wrong, yet I cannot. Thank you Mr. Baggins. You have shown me where to find the courage I required. I shall prove to Thorin he need not fear anything about me." I said.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. As he walked away I wiped away my tears and lay on my back. I watched the stars and took a deep breath. Fili and Kili walked to me.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked.

"I would be a liar if I said yes." I whispered.

They sat down and shook their heads.

"He can be quite stubborn." Kili said.

"Aye that he can." Fili agreed.

"Perhaps but he has yet to see that I shall never back down."

"So it is true. You do care for him."

I smiled small.

"My dear Kili…have you only just noticed?" I asked.

Fili laughed and Kili gave me an amusing smile.

"Not at all dear Gilraen! I simply wished to keep things to myself."

"And for that I thank you my friend."

"Perhaps we should all get some rest. Bifur has first watch and you are after him." Fili said.

I nodded and they walked back over to the others. Fili and Kili were true friends, never once did they question my heritage and never once did they judge me for it. Now if I only Thorin could possibly see past all of it. I knew I would never give up, there was always hope even if we could not see it.

Bifur woke me up for my watch and I walked over and sat down. I hummed softly to myself and did not realize that it was the song I had heard the dwarves sing all those days ago. I smiled to myself and put words to it.

_Far over the Misty Mountains Cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold…._

After a few moments I heard a rustle of leaves. I stood and drew my sword as Gandalf stepped out. I sheathed my sword.

"You frightened me."

"I apologize for that my dear. Is it still your watch?" He asked.

"No, actually I was meant to wake….Thorin…." I whispered.

"How about you leave this to me hm?"

I smiled gratefully.

"Hannon le Mithrandir." I said.

He smiled and nodded. I went back to my spot and lay down as I watched Gandalf wake Thorin.

"The elf was meant to wake me."

"She feared to. And I can quite understand." Gandalf muttered.

Thorin did not reply and Gandalf then lay down to sleep while Thorin kept watch. As I was about to close my eyes and sleep, Thorin turned and looked to me. I kept my eyes slightly closed and heard him say softly,

"Gandalf was right. Twice now I have been wrong about the hobbit and now the elf."

I closed my eyes and turned in my sleep. Thorin's words resounded in my head as I fell off to sleep.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	14. Breakfast and a Battle

Chapter 14

I rose before the sun that next morning. Bombur was still on his watch. Bombur had never said what he thought of my being an elf, or half-elf. I took a deep breath and walked to him.

"Good morning Bombur." I said lightly.

He looked over at me and nodded. I sighed.

"Bombur I am truly sorry I kept my identity a secret from you….from all of you. I suppose I was afraid." I said.

"You told Fili and Kili."

"That I did not. They discovered who I truly was. I asked them never to breath a word of it."

"I do not understand why? What did you fear?"

"Thorin."

I had never seen someone so very confused. I smiled a little.

"We both know that he has no love for my people. Even though I am only half-elf I still have elf blood. I feared Thorin's hatred of my people would include me, and I was right." I explained.

Bombur was silent for a long while. Then he nodded.

"I understand lass. And I am sure Thorin does as well! He just needs some time." Bombur said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Bombur. Although I admit I am surprised. Normally all I hear from you is about food." I joked.

He had a laugh at that.

"Speaking of…..we must wake Mr. Baggins! He is an excellent cook!" Bombur said.

At this we both whole heartedly agreed. I gently woke Bilbo.

"Mr. Baggins I hear you can cook."

"Oh yes indeed! Very well."

"Might we trouble you for some breakfast?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Oh yes of course!"

He was indeed a marvelous cook. We enjoyed ourselves the breakfast he made and then pressed on. We walked in silence for the most part.

Since the death of the Goblin King, the goblins of the Misty Mountains had pursued us. It was not until this day they finally found us.

"Goblins!"

I took my bow and notched an arrow in the string. I sent it flying into the head of a goblin without hesitation. As they drew closer I drew my sword and ran forward. As the battle progressed I saw a goblin prepare to shoot Gandalf.

*"Mithrandir Tira ten' rashwe!" I cried.

He was only just in time to move from the arrow's path. I felt myself pushed forward and then to the ground. I rolled away as a goblin attempted to stab me. I kicked it to the ground and drew my dagger and ended it miserable life. I saw all the dwarves but Bilbo was nowhere to be found.

"BILBO!?" I called out.

I could not see him nor hear him. I had no choice but to abandon my search for the hobbit. The number of the goblin warriors were dwindling, but were not yet through. I felt pain shoot up my arm. I looked at it and found it cut badly. I killed the giver of this wound and fought as best I could. When our enemies lay dead I grabbed my arm. Blood still flowed through my fingers.

"Gilraen!"

My head felt light and I felt myself fall to the ground. I heard the panicked cries of my friends, and that was all I remembered.

*_Look out!_


	15. Understanding and Forgiveness

Chapter 15

As I started to come around I heard voices.

"…She could die and I shall never be able to apologize for all I have done!"

This was the voice of Thorin.

"She shall not die. I believe she has had far worse wounds then this one. I believe the loss of blood combined with the fighting she did took much out of her. I can assure you she shall live." said an old voice.

Gandalf.

"The fault does not rest upon your shoulders….." came Gloin's voice.

"Maybe not, but the guilt of my poor treatment of her is worse."

"She never gave up hope." squeaked the hobbit. "She said so herself. The night before she lay crying. I went to her and spoke of you. She said she would prove you need not fear her."

"How in Durin's name could I fear her?"

"Betrayal. She told you nothing of herself for she feared you would think her like you do her people." Bombur said.

"The lass was heartbroken. Told me she had lied to you and hid things from you and she regretted all of it. You saw not the look upon her face when she thought you were gone." Bofur said.

There was a long silence. I slowly opened my eyes.

"She lives!"

I saw the smiling faces of Fili and Kili. I smiled smile and sat up a little.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 5 hours give or take." Bofur said.

"I apologize for this unintended delay." I said.

"There is no need for apologies! Least not from you my dear." Gandalf said.

The group moved aside and I looked into the blue eyes of Thorin. He slowly walked forward.

"I owe you my life, and yet I have treated you poorly. Were it not for you and Mr. Baggins I would have lost the chance to reclaim Erebor. I do not deserve your forgiveness but I ask for it none the less." Thorin said.

I smiled softly.

"Your anger was very understandable. I lied to you, hid things from you that I should not have. I let my fear control my better judgment. I should have been honest and I should never have included Fili and Kili. So it is I, Gilraen daughter of Meldiron who asks for your forgiveness."

I saw a small smile play at his lips.

"You have it."

I smiled and bowed my eyes. I looked back down to my arm. It was bandaged but poorly. I slowly undid it and knew that it would have to be stitched else it would not heal properly.

"Where is my bag?" I asked.

Dori handed me my bag and I rummaged through until I found a needle and thread.

"You certain you know what you are doing lass?" Balin asked.

I smiled.

"I have done this many times. Far more then I care to count and remember." I said.

They laughed and I began to stitch my arm. Indeed I had done it so many times I no longer felt the stinging pain that had at first followed. When I finished I stood up and looked to Gandalf.

"Where are we bound now? Apart from the Lonely Mountain." I asked.

"To the home of a Great man." Gandalf replied.

I smiled for I believed I knew who Gandalf had in mind. His name was Beorn. I had met him once, again by accident. I had been traveling from Mirkwood and I had fallen asleep near his Bee Pastures. It was there he found me, though he was in the shape of a great black bear. It was he who made the steps on the great rock. He called it the Carrock.

"Why is it called the Carrock?" asked Bilbo.

"He called it the Carrock, because the Carrock is his word for it. He calls things of that sort carrock, and this one is _the _Carrock because it is the only one near his home that he knows well."

"Who calls it? Who knows?"

"He is called Beorn." I answered.

Gandalf nodded.

"He is a great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two. All save for myself, Gilraen and Mr. Baggins. Gilraen knows Beorn well. You _must _be careful not to annoy him! He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough when humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily." Gandalf added.

"How did you meet him?" Dwalin asked.

"I fell asleep near his Bee Pastures once. He found me and I have visited him upon occasion when I travel and am near his lands." I explained.

"Is that the person you are taking us to now?" The others asked.

"Could you have not found someone more easy-tempered?"

"Had you not better explain it a bit clearer?"

"Yes it certainly is! No I could not! And I have explained it quite carefully," answered the wizard crossly. "He is very strong and he is a skin-changer!"

"What! A furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he does not turn their skins into squirrels?" asked the hobbit.

"Valar forbid!" I said.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, no, NO!" said Gandalf. "Do not be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder do not mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer, he changes his skin: sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of.

"At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house; and as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly as marvelous as himself. They work for him they talk to wild animals. He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, which also causes me to wonder how Gilraen was not attacked by them, and he lives mostly upon cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears: 'The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!' That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself!"

"That he did. He told me as much bit nothing more then that." I piped up.

Gandalf nodded and the dwarves and Bilbo looked quite thoughtful and even a bit frightened. I myself was excited to see my old friend again. I had not seen him in perhaps 8 or 9 years. We still had a long walk before us until we reached him, and I knew we could not risk to be caught outside in his lands after dark. Or peril be on us!


	16. The House of Beorn

Chapter 16

As we walked on it grew hot. Not so much for myself as Bilbo, Gandalf and the dwarves. Sometimes we would rest under the tress, and the poor hobbit felt so hungry he said he would eat acorns.

It was the middle of the afternoon when we noticed the patches of flowers that had begun to spring up, all the same kinds growing together as if they had planted. I smiled and lightly ran my fingers along the petals. There was clover! Waving patches of cockscomb clover, and purple clover, and wide stretches of short white sweet honey-smelling clover. There was a buzzing and a whirring and a droning in the air. I smiled as I recognized the sound of the bees. I found the tree I had fallen asleep under.

"Here! It is here I first met Beorn." said I.

"Quite close to the bees." Gandalf noted.

I nodded and we continued. Bees were busy everywhere. And such bees! They were bigger then hornets. The drones were bigger then one's thumb, and a good deal! The bands of yellow on their deep black bodies shone like fiery gold. I had always thought them beautiful in a way.

"We are getting nearer," said Gandalf. "We are on the edge of his Bee Pastures."

After a few more moments of walking we came to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyond these to a high thorn-hedge through which you could neither see nor scramble.

"You had better wait here," said the wizard to the dwarves; "and when I call or whistle begin to come after me- you will see the way I go- but only in pairs, mind., about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur is fattest and will do for two, he had better come alone. Come on Mr. Baggins! Gilraen. There is a gate somewhere round this way. Perhaps you know where it is my dear?" Gandalf asked.

I smiled and nodded. I led Gandalf and Bilbo forward and we came to a wooden gate. It was as I remembered. High and broad, beyond which one could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and some made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops made of straw. The noise of giants bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled the air.

I pushed open the heavy creaking gate with the help of my companions and we went down a wide track towards the house. Some of Beorn's horses, very sleek and well-groomed, trotted up across the grass and looked upon us intently with very intelligent faces; then off they galloped to the buildings.

"They have gone to tell him of the arrival of strangers. Well I suppose only two strangers." said Gandalf.

Soon we reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. In the middle there was lying a great oak-trunk with many lopped branches beside it. Standing near was a huge man with a thick black-beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was clothed in a tunic of wool down to his knees, and he was leaning upon a large axe. The horses were standing by him with their noses at his shoulder. Beorn.

"Ugh here they are!" he said to the horses. "They do not appear to be dangerous. You can be off!" He laughed a great rolling laugh and came forward.

As he saw me he smiled.

"Ah young Gilraen! I wondered when I would see you again. Nine years you have been wandering afar! You look well." He said.

I smiled and bowed.

"It is good to see you again my friend."

Beorn nodded and then his eyes rested upon Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked gruffly.

I laughed lightly.

"I am Gandalf."

"Never heard of him," growled Beorn, "And what is this little fellow?" he asked, stooping and looking upon Bilbo from under his busy brows.

"That is Mr. Baggins a hobbit of a good family and un-impeachable reputation," said Gandalf as Bilbo bowed. "I am a wizard," continued Gandalf. "I have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast, who lives near the southern borders of Mirkwood?"

"Yes; not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again," said Beorn. "Well now I know who you are, or at least who you say you are. What is it you want?"

"To speak the truth we have lost our luggage all save Gilraen here, and nearly lost our way, and we are rather in need of help, or at least advice. I may say we have had a rather bad time with goblins in the mountains."

"Goblins?" Beorn said less gruffly. "O ho, so you have been having trouble with _them_ have you? What did you go near them for?"

"We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass, or rather they surprised Mr. Baggins and Gilraen, which they had to cross, we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries- it is a long tale." said the wizard.

"Then you had better come inside and tell me some of it, if it will not take all day," Beorn said as he led us into his home.

Beorn's home was exactly as I remembered. A wide hall with a fire-place in the middle. Though it was summer there was a wood-fire burning and the smoke was rising to the blackened rafters in search of the way out through an opening in the roof. I smiled as we passed through the dim hall, lit only by the fire and the hold above it, and we came through another small door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree-trunks. It faced south and was still warm and filled with light of the westering sun which slanted into it, and fell golden on the garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.

Here we sat upon wooden benches while Gandalf began his story. As he told our tale he would heighten the members of our company. First came Thorin and Dori who bowed and offered Beorn their service, to which Beorn would reply,

"I do not need your service, thank you, but I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; but if it is true you are Thorin (son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe), and that your companion is respectable, and are acquaintances of Gilraen, and that you are enemies of goblins and you are not up to any trouble in my lands- what are you up to anyway?"

"They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood," I put in, "and is entirely an accident we are in your lands at all…"

"Ah Gilraen with yourself it is always an accident." laughed the great man.

I smiled and laughed with him before Gandalf cleared his throat.

"They were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought them to the road that lies south of your country, when we were attacked by evil goblins- as I was about to tell you."

"Go on telling, then!" said Beorn, who was never very polite.

Gandalf spoke of the storm and the Stone-giants. He spoke of how they hurtled rocks and Bilbo and Thorin almost fell over the mountain. I guessed that the dwarves had told him the tale. The number of our company would grow and Beorn would have him call them in. Gandalf told Beorn of the death of the Goblin King and soon all of us were inside Beorn's house.

"A very good tale!" said he. "The best I have heard for a long while. I believe they have bested you Gilraen. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me a little kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let us have something to eat!"

"Yes please!" they said all together. "Thank you very much!"

I laughed and smiled and Thorin caught my gaze. He smiled. It was a very small smile, but it was a smile none the less. I had never before seen him smile, certainly not to me. I gave him a warm smile and then turned to Beorn.


	17. Gilraen's Song

Chapter 17

Beorn had offered me my usual guest room but I declined and said I would be more then comfortable with my friends in the hall. We sat around the fire and Beorn and Gandalf left. We sat cross-legged around the fire and the dwarves began to sing,

_The wind was on the withered hearth,_

_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

_there shadows lay by night and day,_

_and dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled; _

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_

_all movement in the forest ceased,_

_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

_its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_

_the reeds were rattling- on it went._

_o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_

_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair:_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_

_over the wide seas of the night._

_The moon set sale upon the gale, _

_and stars were fanned to leaping light._

Bilbo was starting to nod off to sleep. I smiled and began to sing a song of my own.

_I*nimwaloth i bain a phant,I laiss in end calen nadhras,A egennir galad vin lantEn elin vi uialthiliolTinúviel i lilthas iasNa lind o *simp dholen a brand,A vi finnil dîn glîn ennas,A vi chammad dîn míriol._

_Nu laiss Beren erui padas,Ab aegais ring dad túliel,Ennas i *elduin siriasHo nûr a erui reniolMin laiss en-gwaloth tírielGlinthant 'lassui mellys ennasNa choll a rainc dîn derthielSui esgal finnil dîn aphadol_

_I lûth nestant i dail naegrolBerthennin dhyl athreviad;Agamp geleg ho vell, bragol,Mabant ithildim î 'aladhremmin *eldorathHe dregas fair na dail liltholAwarthant Beren reniadErui vi daur dhínen lastol._

"Mind saying it in the common tongue lass?" Oin asked.

I smiled.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair_

_And in the glad a light was seen_

_Of stars and shadow shimmering_

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen_

_A light of stars was on her hair_

_And in her raiment glimmering_

_There Beren came from mountains cold_

_And lost he wandered under leaves_

_And where the Elven-river rolled,_

_He walked alone and sorrowing_

_He peered between the hemlock leaves,_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves_

_Her hair like shadow following_

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened strong and fleet_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening_

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome _

_She lightly fled on dancing feet_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In silent forest listening._

I sang in a clear soft voice. Like mother once had for me. The dwarves had fallen off to sleep and Gandalf looked upon me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Have I said something?" I asked.

"Was there any particular reason you sang the Lay of Luthien?" He asked.

I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Perhaps. Then again perhaps not." I whispered.

Gandalf chuckled and then lay down to sleep. I stayed awake and leaned against one of the tree-trunk pillars. There had indeed been a reason for my choice of song. For Luthien Tinuviel had been an immortal elf maiden, who gave her love to Beren a mortal. I was an immortal from my father, and I knew that dwarves were not immortal but they did indeed live for many long years. My feeling for a certain dwarf had grown. And now I knew that my fate was that of Luthien. For now I was certain…..I had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield.


	18. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 18

I awoke early the next day, mainly for I knew that if I did not I would not get any breakfast. Beorn still had not returned but Gandalf had. I stood up and walked to the long table. I took a seat and ate before the dwarves and Bilbo woke.

"An interesting song last night my dear. I believe I asked you last night but I shall ask once more, was there any particular reason for you choice?" Gandalf asked.

I smiled and swallowed.

"And as I have said, perhaps, then again perhaps not." I said.

Gandalf chuckled and Fili and Kili woke and came to the table. Once we had all break fasted I went back to my little bed and took a book from my bag. I peered over my book and found Thorin looking over at me once more. I looked back down to the words on the pages, however my mind was now distracted. I stood and then walked outside to the front porch. As I went back to reading the door opened and out came Bofur. I sighed.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Of course. I came outside to escape the…I merely wished to be outside." I said.

Bofur raised his eyebrow at me and I held my book in front of my face. It proved to be in vain for Bofur snatched the book away.

"Who is it you are attempting to avoid?" he questioned.

I knew Bofur well enough to know that his questioning would not cease until I told him what he wanted to know. I sighed and gave in.

"I seek to avoid Thorin." I whispered.

"Aye I thought that to be it."

I looked to him and he smiled.

"You care for him."

"Have you only just noticed?" I asked.

He laughed at that and I shook my head.

"You should tell him lass."

I looked back up to him.

"I….I could never." I stammered.

"It is your choice lass. But you had best give it some thought." said he before walking back inside.

I sighed. I knew he was right but how does one go about doing something such as that? Many times had I passed my chance at happiness of this sort, my fear took hold of me like a cold hand. Yet never before did I feel so strongly, never had I cared so very deeply for anyone. I knew in my heart I could not let this chance slip through my fingers.

_What if I prove to be too bold?_

So many questions swam through my mind and so many doubts filled my heart. I shook my head and pushed these thoughts away.

As night fell I walked back inside the house. The dwarves were all at the table with ale and other drinks. I smiled and then sat beside the fire. As it grew late Gandalf stood,

"Time to go to bed. Your wits are sleepy! For tomorrow we must rise early!" said the wizard.

The dwarves dropped off one by one and then Gandalf and Bilbo. Thorin and I were the only ones who remained awake. I met his eyes and held his gaze.

"Why is it you stare?" I whispered.

"I have not."

"You have. Earlier today and now. Do you fear my reaction to your answer?"

I knew that by saying he feared something his pride would be his downfall.

"That I do not! Why is it you stare?" He challenged.

I swallowed my fear and stared him down.

"I care for you!"

My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth with my hands. His eyes were wide with a mixture of surprise, confusion and…..caring.

I looked down.

_I knew I would be too bold! How could I?!_

I heard Thorin stand and walked to me. He sat down beside me, but I dared not meet his gaze.

"I dared not to hope such a thing could be possible." He whispered.

My eye grew wide and I looked up to him. Had my ears deceived me? He did not look at me as he spoke.

"A dwarf and an elf…..there has never been such a thing before."

"My mother was a mortal woman." I said.

"Even so…."

"It matters not! Why should it matter that you are a dwarf and I a half-elf?" I questioned.

"We are far too different."

I covered his hand with mine. A bold move but I had forgotten my fear. He looked into my eyes.

"Different or not…I shall never care so deeply for another as I do for you Thorin." I whispered.

He held my hand.

"None have spoken such words to me."

I smiled.

"I am not like others. I do not believe many woman flown on the back of a Great Eagle."

He chuckled.

"No I would doubt they have. Nor would they have risked their lives for one such as I."

I squeezed his hand he smiled. Thorin's smile was rare and so whenever I saw it I cherished every second. I lay down with his hand still in mine.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked softly.

His blue eyes found mine.

"She died many years ago." he said.

I sat up and put my hand on the side of his face.

"I am sorry. I should not have asked."

"No…..I am glad that you did."

"Thorin if you truly care for me as I do for you then I will gladly face Smaug any day so long as I have you." I whispered.

"Aye….I care for you more then you know."

I smiled and rested my head upon his shoulder.

"Promise me something Thorin."

He waited for me to go one. I took a deep breath.

"No matter what we may face along the road…you will always care."

"That is a promise I can assure you I shall never break." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at me in surprise and I smiled a little embarrassed.

"We should get to sleep. We must rise early." I said quickly.

I turned away from him and lay down. My face was hot. He softly moved my hair from my face and stroked my cheek and I heard him whisper,

"Sleep well."

Then I heard him stand and walk away. I slowly looked over to him and smiled. For once in my long life I felt cared for. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me in its warm embrace.


	19. The Enchanted River

Chapter 19

Beorn woke me early the next morning.

"Come alone now Gilraen! Breakfast is on the table and you would do well to eat before I arouse the dwarves."

I sat up and walked to the table sleepily. I ate my fill and then the dwarves came to the table. Thorin sat across from me. I looked up and smiled and he smiled back. It was then I noticed there was an unusual silence at the table. I looked around upon the faces of my friends. Fili and Kili were smiling broadly and Bofur was smiling as well. Gandalf smiled while he smoked his pipe and Dori smiled with his eyes. I looked down so no one would see how I blushed.

"Perhaps Beorn you should now tell us of our path ahead?" I said.

"Of course. I shall provide you and your wizard friend with horses and your companions with ponies. As well as provisions for your journey through the forest. The goblins will not pursue you into my lands, they will go round and this shall give you a good start. Gilraen I know I need not warn you of the river. It runs black through the forest and you must neither drink nor bathe in! And you would do well to never stray from the path! For it is unlikely that you shall ever find it again. Once you reach the beginning of the forest I must ask that you send my horses and ponies back." Beorn said.

To this we all agreed. I said my farewells to Beorn.

"Perhaps I shall see you sooner then last time." I said.

"Let us hope so. And mind you be careful on your journey."

I promised him my safe return and then we were off. I took the time to memorize everything we passed. Somewhere in my heart I doubted I would ever see them again. Though it was a very small doubt, it still lingered.

As we neared the forest of Mirkwood, Gandalf stopped.

"Here lies Mirkwood. Now you had better keep your promises and seen your ponies and horse back." said he.

The dwarves grumbled as they did so. I dis-mounted my horse and then whispered to her,

"Vanya suile."

The horse seemed to understand and sped off.

"What of your horse then?" said Thorin. "You have not mentioned sending it back."

"I do not, because I am not sending it back."

"What of your promise then?"

"I shall look after that! I am not sending the horse back, I am riding it." replied the wizard.

Gandalf was going to leave us. This I had expected, the dwarves were in despair.

"Now we had this all out before when we landed on the Carrock." he said. "It is no use arguing. I have, as I have told you, some pressing business away south; and I am already late through bothering with you people…."

The last thing I heard him say was he had 'pressing business away south'. As he stopped speaking I pulled him aside.

"~You plan to go to Dol Guldur.~" I stated.

The look in his eyes said it all.

"~Gandalf no! Please can you not ask Saruman?~" I asked.

"~Of course I cannot! You need not fear for my well being Gilraen.~"

"~Then allow me to accompany you.~"

"~Certainly not! It is far too dangerous! And I need for you to aid the dwarves! You are half-elf and know these woods better then they do! You know them better then I! You must get them through safely…Thorin shall need you.~"

As he spoke those last words I looked up. He had that all knowing look in his eyes. I nodded slowly and he turned away.

"Farewell! Mind you do not leave the path! Farewell!" He called as he rode away.

"Well it no good to simply stand here. Let us move on." I said.

We passed through the Forest Gate and traveled down the forest path. I had never been out in the forest after dark. It was the worst possible thing. It was black! Pitch black. If you were to wave your hand in front of your nose you would not see it! When my watch came I sat awake in the darkness. I felt alone as I had when my mother passed.

"_Naneth you cannot leave! I still need you!" _

"_My sweet little Gilraen…I am not like you. My time has come. You ar strong, far stronger then I ever was. Be brave! Farewell! I love you my daughter!" _

"_NO!"_

Tears fell from my face as I remembered as the memories of my mother's death came to me. I was only 30 years old. That was over 730 years ago. I have never forgotten the things she taught me, the lessons and stories she would tell, The songs she had sung to me. As I sat there I began to sing,

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! _

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

_O Light to us that wander here _

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! _

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee _

_In a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the Sunless Year _

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear _

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! _

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees, _

_Thy starlight on Western Seas._

"I miss you Naneth. I hope…..I hope I have made you proud." I whispered.

"Your mother is gone?" came a voice.

It was Ori.

"Yes…she passed many, many years ago." I said into the darkness.

"I am the youngest of my brothers. I never knew my mother. And if I recall correctly you began your adventures to seek out your father." Ori said.

"You are correct. And as I have told Fili and Kili he no longer holds the privilege of calling me daughter. I shall never again think him my father."

There was a long silence.

"Have you any clue as to where he could be?"

"Not a one." I replied.

"Perhaps you shall find him along the way to Erebor." Ori suggested.

"I know not if I wish to any longer." I whispered.

"I can understand that. I have however come to relieve you of your watch." He said.

I thanked him and then felt my way back to the others. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning we came to the stream. It ran as black as it ever had.

"Water!"

"NO! You must not touch this water! It is enchanted, though I know not how. There is a boat somewhere on the other side but I know not where." I said quickly.

"I believe I see it." piped up the hobbit.

I looked to where he was and sure enough there lay the boat.

"IT is tied off."

"How can you tell?" Dori asked.

"I have the eyes of the elves. I can see farther then most. That, my immortality, hearing, and ability to be unseen and unheard are the only things my father ever gave to me."

At the mention of my father Dori interrupted.

"Is there any way for you to loosen it?" He asked quickly.

I smiled softly for his understanding.

"As anyone a small knife they shall not require if it is….unable to be recovered?" I asked.

It was no surprise to me when Dwalin handed me what I asked for. I carefully examined the way the boat was tied off. However what caught my attention was the current.

"We shall have to secure the boat. If I curt it lose we risk having the current carry it away." I said.

"Who has a length of rope?" Fili asked.

As soon as Fili had the rope and a sort of hook he tossed it towards the boat and luckily it latched on.

"Ready lass?" Dwalin asked.

I nodded and took aim. I took a deep breath and then threw the knife. I smiled as the rope came loose. There was a good deal of clapping and cheering for both Fili and I.

"No more the four at a time. That is how many the boast shall carry. I shall go first with Mr. Baggins, Fili and Gilraen. And so on. Bombur shall come last….." Thorin began.

"I am always last and I do not like it!" Bombur whined.

"You should not be so fat as you are!" said an angry Thorin. "You shall go last and with the lightest boat load."

I lightly placed my hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"If it troubles him so greatly why do I not go last? I may be half-elf but I still have the blood of men. I am not so light as those of my kin. I shall go last and Bombur shall go next to last." I said.

Thorin began to protest but I stopped him.

"I have crossed this river many times."

He sighed and nodded his head. Kili took my place. When Bombur's turn came he got into the boat and they began to pull him across. That was when everything went terribly wrong. Bombur's weight proved too much for the boat. It collapsed and Bombur fell in.

"BOMBUR HAS FALLEN IN!" Ori cried.

Fili tossed the rope and caught Bombur's hand. They pulled me ashore but found him fast asleep! What was worse was that I now had no way across.

* * *

I apologize for this update not being as prompt. I was at the theatre watching The HObbit. Enjoy


	20. Nightime Assult

Chapter 20

"No!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Gloin said.

"Are you suggesting we leave her? In this forest?" Bilbo asked.

"Enough! There shall be no debate! We shall go nowhere without her! Else you go without the map and key!" Thorin said.

"Thorin listen!' I called. "I know this forest! You must continue to the forest's edge."

"I will not leave you here unprotected."

"I am not! I can fight as well as any of you. Thorin if you do not trust this forest then trust me! I promise you I will find you at the edge of the forest on the road." I said.

I knew Thorin did not like my plan, but he had no other choice. He sighed in frustration.

"Very well."

"Thorin I need you to listen carefully. As you travel along the road you will come close to the halls of King Thranduil. I know him well but I also know he does not trust strangers. If he finds you he will think you intruders. He is not cruel nor are his people but they are cautious. And promise me you will not harm them." I said.

"I promise. But I must ask you take this."

He took something from around his neck and tossed it across the river to me. It was the key.

"Keep it safe. If you are found by the elves they will not search you as they might us."

I nodded.

"Thorin I….I….be safe."

He nodded and then I went off. I hung the key around my neck and tucked it under my shirt. I traveled quickly and quietly for something had changed. These woods had once been called Greenwood, until the shadow of the Necromancer from Dol Guldur fell upon it. There dark creatures who now dwelled within the trees and I did not wish to meet them. As it grew dark I saw a light off in the distance. I smiled knowing the light came from the elves. I veered off in their direction and as I approached I saw it go out. The darkness was followed by the cries I knew all too well.

"THORIN!" I called out.

The cries stopped.

"Fili!? Kili!? Balin!?" I called.

I heard them call my name and I ran towards the sound. I found them.

"Where is Thorin?" I asked.

"Is he not among us?"

I did not hear Thorin speak. My heart stopped.

"Where is he?"

My voice shook uncontrollably as I spoke.

"Worry not lassie! We will find him."

"What if he is….."

Tears fell down my face and I was glad it was dark. I heard someone smack Oin.

"He cannot be dead. I would know it. NO….Thorin is still alive." I said firmly.

No one argued and we decided to stay where we were until morning. I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes.

"Valar protect him. Keep him safe." I whispered.

I was awakened by the feel of my legs being tied. I opened my eyes and screamed. There in front of me was a giant spider, unlike any I had seen. I did not fear spiders, but I had never seen ones like this! I quickly drew my dagger and stabbed its eye. It was still very dark so I was only able to see the eyes of this foul creature. It let out a horrible cry and fled. I looked around for my friends but there were no where.

"Fili! Kili! Oin, Gloin! Dwalin! Balin! Bifur, Bofur, Bombur! Dori, Nori, Ori! Bilbo!" I cried.

I heard much the same thing only with my name thrown in. Their cries became faint and then ceased all at once. I cut the web away from my legs and stood up. I drew my sword and then saw a flash of blue light. It did not come from my sword, but from a smaller one.

"Bilbo!"

"Miss Gilraen!"

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"The spiders dragged them off! Away towards the south." He said.

"Then we follow! Else our friends shall become their next meal!" I said.

Bilbo agreed and I closed my eyes.

_Valar help me know where to turn. _

I turned myself towards the east and took Bilbo's hand. We ran off in the direction of the spiders


	21. Of Spiders and Flies

Chapter 21

The sun began to wake from its slumber as we followed the spiders. I could see their tracks clearly now. Add that to the fact their webs were everywhere.

"We are close. These webs are arranged for defense. Quickly!"

We ran as we followed the tracks. I yanked Bilbo back as I saw the spiders. I held my finger to my lips.

"It was a sharp struggle but worth it." said one of the spiders. "What nasty thick skins they have to be sure, but I shall wager there is good juice inside."

"Aye, they shall make fine eating, when they have hung a bit." said another.

"Mind you do not hang them too long," said a third. "They are not as fat as they might be. Been feeding none too well of late, I should guess."

"They are certainly dead now I shall warrant." said the first.

"That they are not! I saw one a-struggling just now. Just coming round again, I should say, after a bee-autiful sleep. I shall show you."

I watched in fear as one of the fat spiders ran along a rope of web until it came to several bundles. I knew these to be our friends. They hung in a row from a high branch. Bilbo and I watched in horror, for our fears had been confirmed when we saw a dwarvish foot peeking out from one of the bundles. Also here and there, there was the tip of a nose or a bit of beard or of a hood.

It was to the fattest of these bundles the spider went.

_Oh no Bombur!_

I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming as the spider nipped his nose. I heard a muffled cry and then his toe shot up and kicked the spider straight and hard. There was life in Bombur still! There was a strange noise and the enraged spider fell off the branch. Only just in time to catch itself with a thread.

"The others laughed. "You were quite right!" they said, "the meat is alive and kicking!"

"I shall soon put in an end to that!" hissed the angry spider as it climbed.

"Over my dead body!"

I jumped out and let loose an arrow. The spider fell from the tree with a thud and lay dead on the ground. I saw a small rock fly from thin air and hit another. I looked around for Bilbo but I could not see him. I dare not give him away. Stones started to fly from all directions and hit the spiders. Of they thought it to be me.

"Nasty little elf!" They hissed.

I drew my sword and stood ready to fight.

"If you want me, come and take me!" I hissed.

They came down from their trees and I was soon surrounded. I swung and slashed at them with my sword. Soon I saw Bilbo's little sword, but not Bilbo himself. He had made himself invisible. The clever little hobbit. I had to be careful not to be bitten by the spiders, for their venom would surely drain me of my will to fight. I jumped up as one tried and then brought my sword down upon it. I saw the spiders begin to close off any means of escape with their webs. I heard Bilbo begin to sing.

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

_Old fat spider can't see me!_

_Attercrop! Attercrop!_

_Won't you stop,_

_Stop your spinning and look for me?_

_Old Tomnoddy, all big body,_

_Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!_

_Attercrop! Attercrop!_

_Down you drop!_

_You'll never catch me up in your tree!_

I smiled at Bilbo's song. The spiders were now frightfully angry! Upon being called Attercrop, and Tomnoddy of course would be insulting to anyone. There was now only one last way to escape. I would not leave without my friends nor would Bilbo.

_Lazy Lob and crazy Cob_

_are weaving webs to wind me._

_I am far more sweet then other meat,_

_but still they cannot find me!_

_Here am I, naughty little fly;_

_you are fat and lazy._

_You cannot trap me, though you try, _

_in your cobwebs crazy._

We both turned to find our last way out blocked. However we were lucky, for this web was not done properly. Only great strands of double-thick spider rope run hastily backwards and forwards from trunk to trunk. Out came Bilbo's little sword and he slashed away at the threads until they were in pieces. The spiders saw this, though I do not believe they knew what it was. Some chased down the path while the rest stayed for me. I knew Bilbo had not gone. As I killed the remaining spiders I saw him become visible once more. He had climbed up the tree and snaked his way onto the branch upon which the dwarves hung. A spider had left a rope hanging down for Bilbo to climb up. However there was still one spider atop the tree! It had stayed behind to guard their 'food'. Quickly I notched an arrow and let it fly. The spider fell dead and I knew we had precious little time to free our friends. I saw Bilbo reach the first bundle and cut it through and Fili emerged. Fili got on the branch and did his best to help Bilbo, although I knew he must have been sick from the spider-poison.

Some of the dwarves were worse then Fili had been. They managed to rescue Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Dori and Nori. Poor old Bombur was so exhausted from being constantly pinched and poked- he merely rolled off the branch and onto the ground. Fortunately he fell onto a pile of leaves, and lay there. There were still five dwarves yet hanging. This was when the spiders returned.

"Now we see you, you nasty little creature! We will eat you and your elf-friend and leave your bones and skin hanging on a tree. Ugh! he's got a sting has he? Well, we shall get him all the same, then we shall hang him head downwards for a day or two."

While Bilbo and I fought back the spiders the dwarves were working as fast they could to free the others. Suddenly I saw some of the spiders around Bombur once more. They had tied him up once again and were now dragging him away.

"NO!"

I sprang forward and slashed away at the horrid beasts. I then freed Bombur and continued to protect him from the oncoming spiders. The dwarves still remained in the tree.

"Come down! Come down!" the hobbit shouted to them. " Do not stay up there and be netted!"

I now saw spiders were beginning to climb the neighboring trees. Bombur was now being helped by his cousin Bifur, and cousin Bofur. This allowed me to rush to help Bilbo. The dwarves were jumping, dropping or climbing down. Some of them had knives other sticks and all could get their hands on rocks. Again, and again we beat the spiders back, killing many. And yet I could see Bilbo was growing weary. He was not accustom to long battles, and only four of the dwarves were able to stand firmly, but soon they too would be overpowered. I myself was growing tired. Though I was used to long battles I never before had to protect others. Already the spiders were beginning to weave their webs all around them again from tree to tree. In the end Bilbo let us in on his secret ring.

"I am going to disappear." he said. "I shall draw the spiders off, if I can; and you must keep together and make in the opposite direction. Gilraen shall protect you. To the left there, that is more or less the way towards the place we last saw the elf-fires!"

It was difficult to get them to understand but I had. The spiders were drawing their circle ever closer.

"To me! Follow me!" I cried.

I saw Bilbo slip his ring on and to the great astonishment of the dwarves and myself he was gone.

Soon there came the sound of Bilbo's song. "Lazy Lob" and "Attercrop" from among the trees to the right. Some went off in the other direction. It was then that Balin, who had grasped Bilbo's plan fare better then the others, led an attack. We huddled together in a knot, and sending a shower of stones we drove at the spiders on the left, and burst through the ring. I could no longer hear Bilbo shouting and singing.

I hoped desperately he had not been captured, but I had to lead the dwarves on. However they could only moves so fast, for they were sick and weary. They could not do much better then hobble and wobble, even though the spiders were close behind. I was firing arrows at them but soon I had none left. As I was fighting them back with my sword a web shot down from above and I fell to the ground. My sword fell out of my reach and I had lost my dagger. I struggled against the sticky web that held me.

"Gilraen!"

I looked up and found Gloin running as fast as he could to me. He snatched my sword and slid it to me. I cut the webs and at that moment Bilbo re-appeared.

"Go on! Go on!" he shouted. "I will do the stinging!"

And he did just that. That little hobbit before me had grown. He was no longer the fragile little hobbit he ran out his door and left the comfort of his home. Soon the spider accepted defeat and fled. We now noticed we had come to the edge of the ring at which we saw the elf-fires. At any rate here the light was greener, and the boughs less thick and threatening. We had our chance to rest.

I had no means of healing them from the spider-poison. I did not think we would come across such creatures. Had I known I would have had something. We lay there for some time, well they did. I stood guard in case the spiders thought of trying to attack once more. Soon the dwarves began to ask questions. Bilbo answered all that he could and Balin insisted upon hearing the story of his magic ring. Bilbo told us the tale of a creature called Gollum, and he spoke of their games of riddles and how he had won and escaped the angry clutches of Gollum. He told it again and again. After a time the light began to fail and now there were question of where we were, where the path was and if there was any food. They seemed to expect to receive their answers from Bilbo and myself.

"I cannot find the path in the dark. In fact I know not if I shall be able to find it at all. I have no idea where now we are. I am so sorry." I said.

"The fault is not yours lass. We left the path in the first place." Oin said.

"Aye….to chase a hart. Our hunger blinded us." Dwalin agreed.

I looked over each of them and then my eyes grew wide.

"Where is Thorin!?"


	22. The One She Sought

Chapter 22

Thorin was not among us. Fear gripped my heart and I stood and attempted to run back through the forest to find him.

"It is no use lass! It is dark out there and there are spiders and Durin knows what else!" Nori said.

"This is Thorin! I cannot and will not leave him out there!"

"I know it is hard! We all are worried for him. He is our leader and our friend."

They did not understand.

"No! What if it is too late!? I shall never have told him!" I cried.

"Told him what lassie?" Balin asked gently.

Tears flowed down as I looked to him.

"That I love him."

Third Person POV

What Gilraen, Bilbo and the dwarves did not know, was that Thorin had not been met by the spiders at all. For after Gilraen had left them they came across a light. The elf-fires. What they also did not know was that the circle in which the fire was also as enchanted as the river. One would drop off to sleep if they set foot inside. Thorin had fallen as such. That was when the Wood-elves found him. They bore him away the halls of King Thranduil. As it has been said before, the elves were not cruel people, they were not like the goblins. They were Good People. However as Gilraen had said they were most untrusting of strangers and did not take kindly to strangers wandering through their realm without leave. Thorin was brought before Thranduil.

"Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" asked the king.

"We did not attack them," answered Thorin; "we came only to beg because we were starving."

"Where are your friends now and what are they doing?"

Before Thorin could answer one of the scouts said something to Thranduil in words Thorin could not understand. The King now looked angrily upon Thorin.

"My scout tells me there was another who was with you and your folk. A woman. An elf."

Thorin looked up but said nothing. This only fueled the king's anger.

"If what he has told me is correct then I know this elf-woman. She has long been a friend to me and to that of my people. How you managed to capture her remains unknown to me."

"We did not capture her!" Thorin said.

"Then how is it she was with you?"

Thorin would not answer.

"What brought you into the forest at all?"

Thorin still would not answer.

"Very well!" said the King. "Take him away and keep him safe, until he feels inclined to tell the truth, eve if he wait's a hundred years. I want his friends found and if the elf is who we believe it to be, I want her brought back safely. My son you shall lead this rescue." Thranduil said.

The young Prince Legolas bowed and then gathered a few men and set out.

Gilraen's POV

The next day we continued on in the direction of which we believe the path lay. We were hungry, thirsty and only Bilbo and I were more or less in good health. We traveled slowly and then out jumped the Wood-elves. Their bows were aimed and they called us to a halt. I saw Bilbo had disappeared but I was gently pulled away from my friends.

"Gilraen! So it is you!"

I knew this voice. And as I turned I was met by the smiling face of my old friend, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil King of Greenwood, or Mirkwood.

"Legolas….."

He embraced me and then my friends were led away as prisoners.

"No wait!"

They would not listen. I knew I would have to speak of this matter with Thranduil and him alone. We were led to the bridge that went across the river to the doors of Thranduil's hall. The dwarves were pushed across the bridge. Anger grew inside my heart and I only hoped Bilbo was safe.

We were led along and finally we came to Thranduil. However I was not allowed on while the dwarves were before him. The doors were shut and locked from within.

"~Legolas my friend you must listen! They mean no harm to me or you or your people!~"

"O man pedich Gilraen?"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"I have been traveling with them."

"Traveling where."

"I cannot say. I am sworn to secrecy and I cannot betray that trust." I said.

"I am your friend Gilraen, as is my father. Is this secret so great you cannot tell it to even us?"

I heard the small amount of hurt in his voice. I sighed and nodded sadly.

"I understand…..but I fear my father shall not be so easily convinced."

"I know. This I also fear. But I shall try none the less."

He smiled.

"You never were one to give up. Nothing anyone could say was ever able to change your mind."

I smiled and laughed lightly. Soon I was allowed inside. My friends were nowhere to be found. I knew I had to be calm. Thranduil saw me and a smile spread across his face.

"Gilraen! I was told you were the one with them. Have they harmed you in any way?" He asked.

He walked forward and embraced me. I returned his embrace and then looked at him seriously.

"No. They have not inflicted harm upon me nor would they ever." I said.

"This is very good news indeed. And I believe this shall make things better."

At first I was quite confused by his words. Then I saw another elf step out. My eyes grew wide and I felt as though a I had been struck by a powerful but unknown force.

"It cannot be!" I gasped.

"Gilraen…..I have missed you my daughter."

_*What do you speak of Gilraen?_


	23. Stronger then Fear

Chapter 23

My father stood before me. He smiled and began to walk forward, but I backed away. He stopped and his smile was replaced by a confused expression.

"~Gilraen do you not remember me?~"

I looked at the ground angrily. I felt Legolas put his hand on my shoulder.

*"Lle tyava quel?" He whispered.

I clenched my fists and shook with anger.

"Gilraen?" Thranduil asked.

"You no longer hold the right to call me your daughter!" I hissed.

Legolas removed his hand and I looked up. I knew he saw the rage and hurt on my face clear as the running rivers of Imladris.

"~You left us! Naneth and I! You left us and never came back! She is dead! I was left all alone for nearly 150 years before I finally decided to find you! I have been searching for 500 years! You never wrote! You never let us know you were safe or alive for that matter! You are NOT my father!~" I snarled.

I saw the hurt and then it was quickly replaced by anger.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am your father whether by your will or not!"

I turned away from him and looked back to Thranduil.

"~Please….release my friends. They mean you and your people no harm. We merely were passing through. I have already lost one I care for. I beg you release them.~"

"I cannot. I will not. I am sorry Gilraen."

"~What?! Why not!?~"

"~They traveled through my realm without leave and took you…..~"

"They did not take me! I have been traveling with them willingly from the start!"

"Do you lie to protect them?" Meldiron asked.

I ignored him and made know sign I had heard him.

"Please!" I begged.

Thranduil looked away from me sadly. I looked down and fled the hall. I ran to the room I was always given when I visited. The re-appearance of my father, the loss of Thorin and the capture of my friends was too much. I cried harder then I ever had. There was a soft knock on the door and Legolas came inside.

"Gilraen my friend are you well?"

I could find no words to answer him. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"I am sure your father never meant to hurt you…"

"Do not speak to me of Meldiron! He is not my father."

Legolas fell silent and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I heard you say you lost someone you cared for. I am sorry."

I closed my eyes and looked away. He stroked my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"~I was unable to cross the enchanted river. They, my friends, had made it across. I had no choice but to go around. One night I saw the fire I knew was made by your people. As I approached it went out, not on my account but that of my friends. I heard there cries and ran to them…but he was not among them. We were attacked by spiders and I thought perhaps they had got him as well, but I was wrong. He is gone and now I shall never be able to tell him what I should have that day by the river. I tried to…I was a coward and let my fear get the better of me.~" I explained.

Legolas gently turned my face to his.

"~One thing you are most certainly not is a coward! You battled spiders to save your friends and have brought them safely this far! You are the bravest woman I have ever met and I am proud to call you friend! You are good and kind and so much more. I am sure your friends are safe.~"

"~Your words are kind….but he is gone.~"

"Ah….you never told me his name."

"Thorin Oakenshield."

Legolas's eye grew wide and he smiled. He took my hand.

"Come with me!"

"If you are about to lead me to a long lost brother or sister I shall tell you now to stop whilst you are ahead."

He laughed at my words and lead me down to the prison. Down and down we went and there in the most solitary cell, in the darkest part of the palace was Thorin. My heart leaped for joy and I ran forward.

"Thorin!"

He looked up and saw me running to him.

"Gilraen!?"

I dropped down at the cell door and reached through the bars. He took my hand and touched my face gently.

"You are safe! You are alive!" He said.

"Of course! I promised you I would be." I said.

Tears of pure happiness fell from my face. Thorin looked over and his expression changed to one of anger upon seeing Legolas.

"You?! What are you…." I gently turned his face back to mine.

"Thorin he is alright! He is an old friend of mine. He brought me to you. He will not harm me. Nor will he harm you or the others."

"They too are here?"

"Yes. They like you are being held in the dungeon. Thranduil is not cruel, believe me. He and his son Legolas are my oldest and dearest friends. They would never do anything to harm you. They are good people and I would never allow such a thing to happen." I said.

He squeezed my hand and nodded slowly.

"I trust you Gilraen, though I shall never trust them. I am sorry."

"U-moe evaded! There is nothing to forgive. I understand. And oh Thorin I told you! Do NOT leave the path!" I said.

He smiled a little.

"I knew I would receive a scolding from you. Rest assured I shall never take your warnings lightly ever again so long as I live."

I smiled and laughed a little. Then I remembered what Thranduil told me.

"Thorin…..I cannot get you out. Thranduil had proven more stubborn then I."

"Who would have known such a thing was possible." He joked.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Thorin this is serious. Unless you tell him the true reason we were here in the first place he shall never let you go. And there is nothing Legolas or I can do. Only Thranduil holds the power to or not to release you." I said.

"It is fortunate he did not remember me. The Woodland King. Else he would have known whether I told him or not."

I nodded. He thought for a moment before looking to me again.

"You can leave. You are not their prisoner."

"That is out of the question…."

"It is not! I shall not have you stay in this wretched place."

"Thorin I will NOT leave! Not while you remain here like this!"

"There is no time to argue!"

"Indeed not! Thorin I left you behind once and this is the result! I will not do it a second time!"

"Why must you be so stubborn?!"

"Because I love you!"

Silence filled the air. Thorin's eyes were wide. I felt the fear start to take hold but I was stronger. I would not let this chance slip away once more.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield! I love you and nothing you nor anyone else can say will change my mind! I have made my choice." I continued.

I held his gaze and refused to look away. For once Thorin could think of nothing to say. The one time I desperately needed him to say something, anything! He was struck mute!

_Say something!_

He looked into my eyes and finally he said,

"Was that what you were trying to say? That day by the river?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"When I thought you were gone forever I thought I would never again be given the chance to tell you. Ever have I let my fear control me. No longer." I said.

Our faces were closer then they had ever been.

"And I love you Gilraen daughter of Meldiron." He said at last.

I smiled and felt warm and loved. The only problem was he was still in the cell. Anger returned. I knew what I had to do.

"Thorin I am going to get you and the others out!"

"How?"

"At this moment…..I have not a single idea. But I promise you I will get you out."

He squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Be careful."

I nodded and then lightly touched his face.

"Do you recall the song I sang in Beorn's house?" I asked.

"Aye…..I could never forget."

I smiled.

"It was for you. For the love I hold for you. If ever you feel that hope is gone. Remember that song. For there is always hope." I whispered.

At that moment I heard footsteps rushing down the hall. I looked to Legolas.

"Hurry! Gilraen we must go!" He said.

I looked at Thorin sadly. He gave him a look of determination.

"Go! Free our friends. And tell me one last thing!"

"Gilraen!" Legolas said.

"Is our 'grocer' alive?"

I smiled. I nodded quickly. Then Legolas grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a dark corner. I had taken too much time and now we had no choice but to wait.

_*Do you feel well/ alright?_


	24. Listen Carefully

Chapter 24

The guards had come down to make sure Thorin had not escaped.

_Well of course not! He is weak and has no means if breaking through steel bars!_

No sooner had the guards left I hard a very familiar voice at Thorin's cell door.

"Durin's beard! Gandalf was right. There is more to you then I first thought." Thorin said.

Legolas had a highly amusing look of confusion on his face. I smiled and held my finger to my lips.

"The others are in separate cells. Nowhere near here."

"You bring them this message! Tell them not to utter a word of our quest to anyone! And above all…..keep _**her **_safe!"

I smiled knowing Thorin spoke of me. After Bilbo had gone Legolas led me away. As soon as we were away from prying eyes and ears Legolas looked to me.

"Will you please explain to me what that was?"

"You must promise me you will never breath a word!" I said.

"Gilraen….."

"Promise me Legolas!"

"I give you my word."

"His name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. He is a hobbit of the Shire. He is an honorable companion and has saved my life on many an occasion."

Legolas nodded.

"Yet you still cannot tell me of your quest."

"Believe me I wish I could. I trust you melloneen…However I gave Thorin my word. You shall be the first to know if he allows me to tell you. Gweston." I said.

Legolas smiled and nodded. I hugged him and then went to find Thranduil. Of course as I entered the room Meldiron stood there. I acted as though he were not.

"My Lord Thranduil I must speak with you urgently." I said.

"What troubles you?" He asked.

I dared not speak of Thorin in front of Meldiron. Thranduil however would not send him away. I took a deep breath.

"Why did you not tell me you held another dwarf prisoner here?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I knew you would be angry."

"I am already angry. Though most of it is not directed upon you." I said icily.

I did not look at him, I kept my eyes on Thranduil.

"I ask once more of you, ask my friend…..please…..let them go."

"Where does your love for these dwarves come from?" Meldiron asked.

I turned and glared at him.

"That is no concern of yours."

"You are my daughter! Yes it is!"

I went forward and grabbed his shirt. I knew he was older and stronger but I cared not.

"~Listen carefully to my words. You are NOT my father! Nor and I your daughter! If you had ever thought me your daughter you would have never left! The father I had died a long time ago. The day he left me. I was 9 years of age! I needed a father then! I do not need one now!~" I hissed venomously.

I let him go and turned back to Thranduil. He held an answer I feared would be given.

*"Goheno nin melloneen. Amin hiraetha."

I closed my eyes and looked away. A few tears fell and I looked back to him. I nodded and without another word I left. I went to my room and sat down on the bed. None of this would have happened if I had not left them. We never would have been in such a situation. I put my face in my hands and cried softly. I heard Legolas knock on the door but I only wished to be alone.

"Gwanno ereb nin Legolas!"

I heard him walk away and wrapped my hand around Thorin's key. There was another knock at the door and I sighed. I opened it and found Thranduil there. He held something out to me. It was Orcrist!

"How do you….."

"~Your love for the dwarf was clear in your eyes. For all of them. Yet not like the love I have seen you show for the one who first was brought before me.~" He whispered.

I looked at the sword in my hand. I held it tightly as I spoke.

"~I cannot tell you our reasons for passing through here. I swore I would not. And you know me well enough to know I never break my promises.~"

I looked up and saw an amused smile on his face.

"That I do."

We bowed to each other before he left. I closed the door and looked at Orcrist. I took it as a sign that Thranduil wanted me to leave so that I would not be in pain. That was what he did not understand. The farther from Thorin I was the more pain I was in. And I would not leave…..not with my friends. Not without Bilbo. And not without Thorin.

_*I promise_

_*Forgive me my friend. I am sorry._

_*Leave me alone Legolas!_


	25. Will You Still Love Me?

Chapter 25

One night I snuck down to the prison. I found Thorin asleep.

"Thorin. Thorin!" I hissed.

He jumped up.

"Gilraen?" He asked.

"Yes. I am here."

His hand found mine and I held it tight.

"I have not found any way to free you, or the others. I am sorry."

"I do not want to hear your apologies. You have tried and that is all I could ask."

I sighed.

"Thorin…my father is here."

"Your father?"

"Yes. The man I once called father. He no longer has the privilege to call me his daughter. He left me and my mother and he never came back. I no longer know why for so long I searched for him."

Thorin did no say anything. I doubt anyone would have known what to say.

"Is it still safe?" He asked.

I smiled and showed him the key. It still hung around my neck. I closed my fingers around it and held my hand in his.

"The hobbit has the map. He has kept it safe."

I nodded and then asked the question I had long feared to ask.

"What will become of us? Once Smaug is dead and Erebor reclaimed?"

"I do not understand what you ask of me."

I took a deep breath.

"Will you…..will you still love me?" I asked.

He laughed and I was confused.

"My dear Gilraen…I will always love you."

I smiled.

"I know it was a foolish question…."

"There are no foolish questions. I would have asked the same."

With my free hand I reached out and touched his face.

"I love you Thorin."

"And I love you."

"I am sure Bilbo will find a way to get us out. He is far cleverer then we have ever give him credit. I believe in him."

"Aye…..I do as well. He has proven himself more then what he looks. As you have."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I knew not I needed to prove anything."

He chuckled and I laughed lightly. I softly began to sing,

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To Dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold._

He smiled.

"You remember that?"

"Every word."

"Please continue?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

That was when a previously unknown guest began to clap.

"I wonder where you could have learned such a song my daughter."

_This will not be good._


	26. Like her Mother

Chapter 26

I stood up quickly. Anger was plain on his face.

"My own daughter….in love with a dwarf!?"

I looked away from him.

"An elf and a dwarf…."

"Half-elf!"

He looked at me. I slowly looked up.

"I am half elf! I have mortal blood in my veins!"

"It matters not!"

"Really? I wonder was this how it was between you and Naneth?"

I had him now. He had not expected me to say such a thing.

"Yes….I love him! And yes he is a dwarf! But he holds more honor then you!" I snarled.

That did it. He strode forward and grabbed my wrist. I held onto one of the bars of the cell door.

"I shall go nowhere with you!"

He did not release me, and I would not let go of the door. I may have thought him to be stronger once before, but no longer. I was the stronger of the two of us. I yanked my arm away and drew my sword.

"~Would you kill your own father? The only family you have left?~"

"Only family? I have him, I have my friends, I have Thranduil and Legolas. I have Elladan and Elrohir! And Elrond and Beorn! And Gandalf! I told you once I may have needed you long ago but no more."

"You are like your mother."

At his words I looked to him in shock.

"Strong, stubborn, and brave. But above all loyal to the ones you love. I could never be more proud."

"Do not speak of my mother!"

I believed his words to be a trick. I did not lower my sword and I did not change my expression. He turned and walked away and I stayed as I was for a god long while. Finally I dropped to my knees shaking.

"Gilraen?"

I took Thorin's hand once more and moved as close as I could before the door interfered. He held my hands and I fought back tears.

"He dared to speak of my mother?!"

"I am sure she is proud." He said gently.

I looked up at him.

"You have done many things. You have saved this company and fought bravely. I am certain she is proud of you."

I nodded but said nothing. With Thorin I need not speak, he understood. He knew what I felt. I need not explain anything and I always knew he would listen. I stayed there that night in the cold prison. Though Thorin told me to go, where I would be warm I would not leave him.

"If you can survive down here I certainly can." I argued.

"There is no arguing with you. Very well."

We remained silent for a good while before he spoke.

"You said your mother was a mortal woman?"

"Yes."

"Where is it that she raised you?"

I smiled. I told him my story.

"My mother was one of the Dunedein. A descendent of Numenor blessed with long life. At first we traveled with my father everywhere and then we came to Imladris. And there we stayed for as long as I remember. Then one day my father left us…..he never said good-bye and I never him again. I was 9 and still very young and I knew nothing of the world. I remember perhaps 2 years before my mother's death a woman came. She shared my name and she had with her a small boy. Elrond called him Estel."

"What does that mean?"

"Hope. I never understood his name. To this day I still do not. As he grew he proved to be a great friend. I remember we would make flutes from reeds that grew down by the river. Andriel the Lore Master of Rivendell taught us. Estel and I used to race through Imladris. At first I would let him win, for he was much younger then I, but as he grew he became much faster. We would spar in the courtyard under the watchful eyes of Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. Then the day came…my mother was gone. I held her hand as she died and she told me to be strong. After another several years I left. I would not do what my father had done. I said my farewells and never came back. When we were last in Imladris I did not see Estel. I know not where he is now. He could be dead, or not. I suppose I shall never see him again."

"You may yet."

I nodded but otherwise said nothing. I shivered slightly but apparently Thorin did not realize. That was when I felt a blanket fall on me. I sat up and looked around but saw no one. I smiled to myself.

"Bilbo."

That little hobbit was always there when I needed him. Thorin had fallen asleep but still had my hand. I smiled and made myself comfortable. As I fell off to sleep I could see myself as a little girl. Running through Imladris with Estel and tracking mud into the halls. Life was simpler then, peaceful and I need not be concerned of anything. Those days my mother was in good health and I still thought my father would return to us.


	27. I Will Always Return to You

Chapter 27

When I woke the next morning my hand was still in Thorin's. I smiled and closed my eyes. That was until I heard thundering footsteps. Thorin and I jumped up and I hid. When I heard Bilbo's voice I sighed in relief.

"Quickly. I have a way of escape." He said.

Thorin then spoke to me.

"You can leave! Now go and promise you will find us."

I took his hand.

"I will always return to you!"

Bilbo spoke to me next.

"Follow the river! Look for the barrels."

I had no time to ask what he meant. Thorin was let out. How Bilbo had got a hold of the keys I shall never know! Never the less I was grateful. Knowing they were safe I ran to my room. I swiftly packed my things and left a note for Thranduil and Legolas as I often had. I fastened Orcrist to my side and I then managed to slip away. I found the path and ran to the forests' edge. I looked for the river as Bilbo had instructed. As soon as I found it I darted to it. It was still a good distance off but I cared not. Thorin was free and so were the others. No doors were between us and finally I could be with him. The river was running towards the huts of the River Elves. I had never truly stopped there, but I knew they would carry barrels that Thranduil sent down to Lake Town. Though I did not hold anything against Thranduil and his people, I had more then my fill of elves for one day. I sat down on the opposite shore and waited for the barrels to arrive.

While I waited my mind wandered to my father. Why he had left. My mother had never let me see, but I knew she had cried. She never told me where he had gone, and she never once held it against him. I lay back and looked to the stars.

"How could you always so easily forgive him? He left us. You never saw him again and now I am alone. You left too soon. I still needed you whether you thought so or not. You left me…..like he did. Was I not good enough? Was I too different? Perhaps you should have thought of this before you married him. I can see now…..he never wanted me. Now I think you never wanted me….only him. But I do not need you anymore. Perhaps I never did." I whispered.

I sat up and I saw barrels on the other side. I smiled and raced down. However as I approached I saw they were all tied up together. I would not be able to free them without causing a disturbance. As I tried to think of a way to get them out I heard a loud sneeze. I quickly looked up and around. I could see nothing but the fires of the River Hills. They too were wondering where the sneeze had come from. It took me a moment but I smiled when I realized who it was. I waited for I knew another sneeze would follow, and when it did I rushed towards the sound. I found a stolen pie and some wine.

"Bilbo?" I asked softly.

He appeared before me and I smiled. I threw my arms around the little hobbit.

"You did it Bilbo! You saved them!" I said.

He started to say something but he sneezed instead. I laughed lightly and draped my cloak around him.

"Here…."

"Thank you."

He sounded sick there was no doubt of that. I could only hope Thorin and the others were dry. Else they would not be the happiest dwarves in the world. Bilbo and I had no choice but to wait until morning.

When the sun rose we found that the barrels were already on their way to Lake Town. I woke up Bilbo and he slipped on his little magic ring.

"We shall meet by the barrels. I have never been to Lake Town but I have heard from Thranduil that they should be washed up onto the eastern shore." I said.

Bilbo agreed and we went our separate ways. All I needed to do was follow the river. Of course soon it became larger and I could just see Lake Town in the distance. Once more fueled by excitement I ran. Twice I fell in the water but I would not let anything stop me. When I finally reached them, Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili were nowhere to be seen. When the others saw me they smiled though many of them were quite sick and wet from water that had leaked into their barrels.

"Gilraen! You are safe! Good! Thorin will be most pleased to hear." Balin said.

"Where is he? And Bilbo and Fili and Kili?" I asked.

"They have gone up to Lake Town. Ah! Here come some people now!" Nori said.

I looked over and saw several Men of the Long Lake come towards us.

"Lay down your arms."

"Pedich Edhellen?" I asked.

I only hoped that the dwarves knew what I was up to. Of course Bombur had to speak.

"Lass I do not…."

I turned and looked at him. His eyes widened and he nodded. I turned back and they continued to tell me to give them my weapons. To which I only responded,

"Lle rangwa amin?"

"Good sirs, she does not speak in the tongue men. She is a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. She will not harm you." Dori said.

"Very well. Come with us."

As they turned I looked at the dwarves and winked. They smiled and a few chuckled. We were led through the gates and across a bridge. I smiled as I looked around. Ever I had longed to come to Lake Town. We were led through a market that was filled with color. In the middle there great houses. We were led to one of these great halls where voices were heard and lights burned low. As we walked through the doors I saw the Master of the Town. More importantly I saw Fili and Kili at his side as well as Bilbo and Thorin. Our eyes locked and I smiled. I ran forward and he took my hand.

"I am here. I promise you I would return." I whispered.

"And you have."

*_Do you speak the Elvish Language?_

_*Do they understand me?_


	28. Thinking Ahead

Chapter 28

I saw some of Thranduil's raft men. They were looking upon me as though I had betrayed them. I could not risk telling them of Bilbo, nor the barrels. Indeed not one word was spoken of the barrels. Kili refused to ever eat an apple again for as long as he lived, this was because his barrel had once been filled with apples and that was all he could smell for the past day. I stayed with Thorin in one room and the others were divided into the other rooms. That night I gave Orcrist back to Thorin.

"How in the name of Durin did you ever get it back?" He asked.

I smiled and laughed a little.

"I did not 'get' it back. Thranduil gave it to me. He knew all along."

"What is it he knows?"

"That I love you. That I love all of you but he knew you were someone special to me."

Thorin nodded and took my hand.

"Then I have been fortunate. Orcrist is safely returned….and so are you."

I leaned closer to him and he lightly touched my face. I could feel the warmth from his lips as he drew closer. Finally his lips were upon mine. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. I had never before been kissed, and I wished to savor every second. Thorin pulled back slightly and I smiled and closed the space between us. I lightly place my hand on his face. His tongue slid through my lips and deepened the kiss. I heard him moan and I wanted more. I smiled as we kissed and then we separated.

"I have never been kissed. I am happy it was shared with you Thorin." I whispered.

He smiled and so did I.

"Will you kiss me again?" I asked.

"Aye. I shall."

I smiled and then our lips were once more together. There was more force to this kiss then last time. Our tongues danced and I had never wanted anything to last for so much as this moment. No one but Thorin and I, the dragon did not exist, nothing mattered but him. As I pulled back I took the key from around my neck. I smiled and placed it in his hand.

"Safe as I promised."

"To be honest I had not once thought of the key. Strange for that was once all I could think of. The map, the key and the mountain."

I took his hand.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Erebor is your home. I often think of Imladris. It will always be my home, where I once belonged. Erebor is where you belong. All of you, well perhaps not Bilbo."

Thorin chuckled at my comment about Bilbo. I smiled but it then fell. I did not belong in Erebor, I belonged…I did not belong anywhere. I was always meant to wander across Middle-Earth. At least that was what I had always told myself. I had been traveling for so long I no longer knew what it felt like to belong. To call a place home and feel homesick. Thorin and the others did, Bilbo did. It was what made me different from them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. How could I tell him? How could I ever tell Thorin that I did not belong? I could not. I could not tell him the truth. That when the time came, when Erebor had been reclaimed I could not stay. I would not be able to stay with them.

* * *

A short but quite important chapter. Also I had to keep Orcrist part of the story. I speak out of my comfort zone when I say that sword if Badass!


	29. Balin's Words of Wisdom

Chapter 29

Over the next few days Bilbo's mood grew dark. I had not failed to notice nor had the dwarves. Only they believed he was sick. Their feelings towards the hobbit had changed greatly as Gandalf had said they would We drank to his health and always made sure he was alright, but I would often catch him gazing upon the mountain. That was when I went to him.

"What troubles you my friend?" I asked of him.

"I have not forgotten the dragon, nor the mountain. There is a terrible fight ahead. I can feel it."

"I know. I feel it as well, though I do not wish to believe it. Then there is you."

"Me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes you. You are not the same hobbit who ran out your door all those weeks ago. You have faced wargs, orcs, goblins, stone giants and giant spiders. You freed our friends from the prison of Thranduil. We would never have come this far had it not been fro you Bilbo Baggins. You outsmarted the trolls…"

"Any could of done so." he said.

I smiled.

"None of us thought of it."

He looked at me and I smiled and winked.

"You are far braver and stronger then you have given yourself credit for. More so then any of us thought."

"I suppose. Yet neither one of us has ever been near a dragon."

"True, but you have your ring and the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to Smaug. I am certain you will be alright." I said.

"I am not so certain." he said sadly.

I knew not what else I could say to lift his spirits. I looked towards the mountain and wondered if Smaug still slumbered inside. I knew that dragons for many thousands of years, but I knew not how many Smaug had left if he had any. I could only hope that he was dead. And yet in my heart I knew he was not, and that not all of us may return.

As I walked through the market place the dragon was ever on my mind. As I walked past I saw a little girl looking around desperately for someone or something. She reminded me of myself. I walked over and knelt down in front of her. She seemed a bit frightened and I smiled gently.

"Are you alright?"

"I cannot find my papa!" She said.

Tears fell down her little face and my heart broke. I looked around and then back to her.

"Do you know where he was bound?" I asked.

"To the Master." she replied.

I smiled.

"Well then come! I know the Master. I shall take you to your father."

She took my hand and I led her away to the Master.

"My name is Gilraen. What do they call you little one?"

"Morwen."

"A beautiful name."

She smiled a little and I smiled knowing I had managed to do something for someone on this day. We walked through the doors and she smiled.

"Papa!"

A man who was speaking with the Master looked over and smiled. I let her run to him and he picked her up and swung her around. I smiled and then turned to leave, but the man spoke to me.

"I thank you my lady. It would appear she followed me out this morning. I wish there was something I could do."

I turned and smiled.

"There is one thing."

"You have but to name it."

I walked forward and smiled at the girl.

"Always be there for her. Make sure she always has her father. Protect her and one day, she will grow and you will have been with her every step of the way."

"That is a promise I shall keep for the rest of my days my lady. I can assure you."

I smiled small and bowed. I then went to the room I shared with Thorin. He was not there, no doubt he was with the others. I sat down in front of the fire. Seeing the way that man was with his daughter, almost made me wish I had a father when I was a little girl. Then as I thought about it I had. I had many fathers. Elrond was ever there when I was upset and Thranduil had always been able to make me smile. Beorn was protective of me and always made sure I was safe. Gandalf had always been there when I needed an adventure. And yet none of them were really my father. I stared at the flames.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold,and leaves of gold there grew:Of wind I sang, a wind there cameand in the branches the Sun, beyond the Moon,the foam was on the Sea,And by the strand of Ilmarinthere grew a golden Tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve_

_in Eldamar it shone,In Eldamar beside the walls_

_of Elven long the golden leaves have grownupon the branching years,While here beyond the Sundering Seasnow fall the Elven-tears.O Lorien! The Winter comes,the bare and leafless Day;The leaves are falling in the stream,the River flows away.O Lorien! Too long I have dweltupon this Hither Shore And in a fading crown have twinedthe golden if of ships I now should sing,what ship would come to me,What ship would bear me ever backacross so wide a Sea? _

I remembered the time I visited the golden wood of Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel had taught me the song I sang. I had heard of her wisdom and so had gone to ask her where my father was. She could not tell me. She said to me that only my heart could find him. Even now I do not understand her words. I sighed and shook my head.

A few hours later Balin came to me.

"Dinner is being served lass!"

"I am not very hungry." I replied.

He walked forward to me.

"Something on your mind?"

I nodded and he sat down in front of me. I looked at him.

"Mr. Baggins told me of your father. Is that what all this is about?"

"Perhaps. I cannot say."

"Oh lassie you must not dwell upon the past."

"How can I not? I never had a father, and I needed one then. My mother died and I had no one. How can I forget that?" I asked.

"I have seen many things in my time lass. I fought in the war of Moria and I remember well the day the dragon came. I have lost many friends and I never let it interfere with the present day. Do you know why?"

I shook my head and he smiled.

"If we let the past interfere with the future, there will never be a future for us."

"I do not understand."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You will one day. But now we must away! The food will be gone if we do not."

I smiled and nodded. Balin's words sounded in my head for the rest of the night. I remembered what Gandalf had said to Thorin upon the Carrock.

"_You are a fool Thorin Oakenshield! If you would let your past control your future!" _

I knew he had spoken of Thorin's hatred for the elves and how it then included me, but what future did I have with my father? My love for Thorin infuriated him and he would never see past his dislike for Thorin and the dwarves. No…..there was nothing left of a future with my father.


	30. The Right Choice?

Chapter 30

The day then came for us to continue to the Mountain. I knew the Master did not believe Thorin was who he said, but he was a good liar. Not to me, but apparently to the others.

"Certainly, O Thorin Thrain's son Thror's son!" was what he said. "You must claim your own. The hour is at hand, spoken of old. What help we can offer shall be yours, and we trust to your gratitude when your kingdom is reclaimed."

I had to keep from rolling my eyes and calling him out. I kept my place at Thorin's side and looked at the wall behind the Master.

Now that autumn was getting on, the winds were cold, and the leaves were falling fast, three large boats left Lake-town, laden with rowers, the dwarves, Mr. Baggins and myself. As well as many provisions. Horses and ponies had been sent around by circuitous paths to meet us at our appointed landing-place. The Master and his councilors bade us farewell from the great steps of the town-hall that went down to the lake. People sang on the quays and out the windows. The white oars dipped and splashed as we were rowed towards the mountain. Bilbo was the only one thoroughly unhappy. I myself was not in the greatest mood but I would not let this be shown.

We had been rowing for two days right up the Long Lake and we passed out onto the River Running. Now all we saw before us was the Lonely Mountain. It towered tall and grim before us. I had never seen Thorin so excited. I knew he had long dreamed of this day. I smiled at him and then looked back towards the mountain. As we reached our landing-place we were joined by the horses and ponies. We packed what we could onto the ponies and the rest was made into a store under a tent. None of the men of the town would stay with us, not even through the night, not now that they were under the shadow of the mountain.

"Not at any rate until the songs come true!" They said.

It was easier to believe in the dragon and less easy to believe in Thorin in these wild parts. Our stores had no need of any guard for that matter, for all this land was desolate and empty. Our escort left us, making their way swiftly down the river, although the night was already drawing on. We spent a cold and lonely night and our spirits fell. I was unable to sleep that night. I stood up and walked closer to the mountain. As I looked at it I wondered. That was all I seemed to do as of late. Think about everything that had happened.

"What eve are you doing here alone?"

I jumped slightly and turned to find Fili and Kili standing there.

"Must you scare me?"

They smiled. I smiled small but then turned away.

"Do you fear the mountain?" Fili asked.

"No…..I do not fear the mountain, nor do I fear the dragon. I do not fear anything at the moment."

"Then why do you stand here alone?" Kili asked.

I sighed. I knew I had to tell them. I turned and looked at them.

"You must promise not to tell anyone."

"Do you not remember last time this happened?" they asked.

"Promise me!" I said sternly.

"Alright! We shall not say anything."

"After Erebor has been reclaimed and Smaug is dead…I am leaving."

"You cannot leave!" Fili said.

"You most certainly cannot! Would you so easily leave Thorin?" Kili asked.

I looked down and fought back tears.

"You think this to be easy?! Do you!?"

"Gilraen we…."

"You have no idea how hard this is! To leave the one I love most in this world. But I cannot stay! I do not belong here….I do not belong anywhere. I have no home and I know not what it feels like to have one!"

"Erebor could be your home!"

I shook my head and tears fell.

"No…..Erebor is _**your**_ home. Do not think you know how difficult my choice is. I love Thorin more then anything and anyone. And that is why I must leave. I do not expect you to understand….I hardly understand it myself. Now go rest. The next days shall be the most challenging." I said.

"Gilraen…"

"GO!"

They said no more and then left. I covered my face with my hands and shook as my tears fell. I was making the right choice for all of them was I not?


	31. The Front Gate

Chapter 31

Thorin woke me the next morning.

"The day has come to reclaim our home."

"Do you not mean your home?" I asked.

"Erebor is as much our home as it is yours."

I did not say anymore. Had Fili and Kili told him? I would not risk asking him. We set out and Balin and Bilbo rode behind, each leading a pony heavily laden beside him; the rest of us were some ways ahead picking out a slow road, for their were no paths. We made our way north-west, slanting away from the River Running, and drawing ever nearer and nearer to a great spur of the Mountain that was flung out southwards towards us.

It was a weary journey, and a quiet and stealthy one. There was no laughter or song or the sound of harps, and the pride and hopes which had stirred in our hearts at the singing of old songs by the lake died away to a plodding gloom. We knew we were drawing near to the end of our journey, for me it was the end of everything I loved. And there was always the hanging fear that it may be a terrible end. The land around us grew bleak and barren, no doubt from the dragon fire that had devoured it years before. Thorin told us it had once been green and fair, like that of the Shire, thought without so many rolling hills. There was little grass and before long there was neither bush nor tree, and only broken and blackened stumps to speak of ones long vanished. We had come to the Desolation of the Dragon, and we had come at the waning of the year, or as the dwarves called it, Durin's Day. The dwarves new year.

All the same, we reached the skirts of the mountain without meeting any danger and without meeting any danger or any sign of the Dragon, other then wilderness he had created about his lair. The Mountain lay dark and silent before us and ever higher above us. We made our first camp on the western side of the great southern spur, which ended in a height called Ravenhill. There was an old watch post here; but none of them dared to climb it for it was too exposed. I would have climbed up, if not for Thorin's fear of my safety and the risk of unsavory eyes finding us.

Before setting out to search the western spurs if the Mountain for the hidden door, on which all of our hopes rested, Thorin sent out a scouting expedition to spy out the land to the South where the Front Gate stood. For this purpose he chose Balin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo. I wished to go with them.

"It is dangerous."

"When have you ever known me to fear danger? I would like to see the Front Gate and they may need my help." I said.

Thorin finally agreed. I gave him a quick kiss, much to the surprise of the others, and then left with Bilbo, Balin, Fili and Kili. We marched under the grey and silent cliffs to the feet of Ravenhill. There the river, after winding a wide loop of the valley of Dale, turned from the Mountain on its road to the Lake, flowing swiftly and noisily. Its bank was bare and rocky, tall and steep above the stream; and gazing out over the narrow water, foaming and splashing among many boulders, they could see in the wide valley shadowed by the Mountain's arms the grey ruins of ancient houses, towers, and walls.

"There lies all that is left of Dale." said Balin. "The mountain's sides were green with woods and all the sheltered valley rich and pleasant in the days when the bells rang in the town."

He looked both sad and grim as he said this: he had been one of Thorin's companions on the day the dragon came.

We dared not follow the river much father to the Gate; but we went on beyond the end of the southern spur, until lying hidden behind a rock we could look out and see the dark cavernous opening in a great cliff-wall between the arms of the Mountain. Out of it the waters of the Running River sprang; and out of it too there came a steam and a dark smoke. Nothing moved in the water, save the vapor and the water, and every now and again a black ominous crow. The only sound again was the sound of the stony water, and every now and again the harsh croak of the bird. Balin shuddered.

"Let us return!" he said. "We can do no good here! And I do not care for these dark birds, they look like spies of evil."

"The dragon is still alive and in the halls under the Mountain then- or I imagine so from the smoke." said the hobbit.

"That does not prove it," said Balin, "though I do not doubt you are right. But he might be gone away some time, or he might be lying out on the mountain-side keeping watch, and still I expect the smokes and steams would come out of the gates: all the halls must be filled with his foul reek."

With such gloomy thoughts we began to make our way back, ever followed by the croaking crows above us. As I looked upon the ruins of Dale I stopped.

"I shall meet you back at camp."

"I would not deem it wise to venture there lassie." Balin said.

"I asked not if it was wise. I shall go and I promise to return before night falls." I said.

"Then I shall go as well. Else Thorin will have my head." Fili said.

I nodded and Fili and I made our way down into the town of Dale.


	32. The Doll Survives

Chapter 32

As Fili and I walked into the ruined town I could almost see the dragon-fire consuming everything around me.

"How many died here I wonder. How many escaped." I whispered.

"Thorin has told us that there were survivors, though not as many as one would have hoped." Fili said sadly.

Nothing seemed to have survived the wrath of Smaug, save one small thing. In the middle of the street I saw a doll. It was burned in some places but still whole. I walked forward and gently lifted it from the ground. I held it close to me and hoped that the little girl this doll had belonged to had survived.

"I wish I could have seen this town. Seen what it was before the Dragon came." I said.

"Aye I do as well. I was born in the Blue Mountains some years after all this. Though the way Thorin spoke of it, Kili and I felt as though we had seen it. It was a beautiful place! Full of life and color. Market place that lined the streets." Fili said.

I closed my eyes once more and tried to think of Dale as it had been. It proved in vain, for all I saw was the fire, and all I heard were the screams of terror and the warning bells. As Kili and I walked outside the gate I knelt down and drew one of the knives I was given. I stuck it in the ground and then laid the doll in front of it. Fili put his hand on my shoulder and I looked to him.

"No one could have saved them. The dwarves of Erebor tried but nothing could stand against the dragon-fire." Fili said sadly.

I nodded and then stood. I took one last look at the ruins of Dale and then Fili and I went back to the others. As we walked back I felt something I had never felt before. I felt as though….I belonged. I stopped suddenly and Fili looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Fili…..when you first saw the mountain, that day when we stood upon the Carrock…..what did you feel?" I asked.

Fili looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled.

"It felt as though I were finally home. That I had found where I belonged."

A smile came to my face and I looked up at him.

"I know not if I shall be able to leave after all. For I now also feel home. You were right Fili. Perhaps I truly do belong here. I believe that walking into the ruins of Dale has helped me to see." I said softly.

I do not recall ever seeing a greater smile come to his face. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly.

"I knew you would never leave! This shall bring great joy to Kili as well. Come! We must hurry back!" said he.

I smiled and we rushed back. Fili ran to his brother and led him off and Thorin wore a less then pleased expression.

_Now I am in trouble. _


	33. You Are Home Now

Chapter 33

"Have you any idea how worried I was when you did not return with them?" He asked.

I did not look away from him.

"If I were to lose you….."

"But you have not."

"Gilraen…."

"Thorin I went to the ruins of Dale and I have never made such a great decision." I said.

I smiled over at Fili and Kili. Kili was smiling broadly and Fili mirrored him. Thorin seemed confused as well as the others.

"I will admit that…..I was not going to stay. After Smaug was gone and Erebor reclaimed I was going to leave…"

"You what?!"

I held up my hand.

"Listen!" I pleaded.

Thorin shut his mouth and waited for me to go on. I took a deep breath and went on.

"I have never felt as though I belonged anywhere. I never considered any place to be my home. Half-elves are…..quite uncommon to say the least…"

Some of them chuckled at this.

"I have traveled for so many years, never staying in the same place for too long, I know not what it feels like to be home. When Fili and I walked into the ruins I found something…..something that had survived the dragon-fire. It was a small doll. Yes it was burned but it was whole unlike everything around me. As I stood there I could see it. I could see Smaug flying above me and all the people running trying to escape. I could hear their cries of terror and the sounding of horns to warn of the dragon. As we were leaving I stuck a knife in the ground and laid the doll before it. Dale had once been a home and it was taken from those who had called it such. As we were coming back here something stopped me. A feeling. A feeling of home." I said.

Thorin looked away.

"I was afraid…that I did not belong here. That I would not be able to stay. I have never been so wrong."

Thorin looked back at me and I knew he was fighting a smile. Tears were in my eyes.

"For nearly 550 years I have been searching for my father….and my home. A place where I would feel safe. I know this is what you felt when you first laid eyes on the Mountain after so long. As I left Dale I felt it. I felt I belonged and that I had finally found a place I could call home. That is…..if I am permitted to do so."

Thorin smiled and I knelt down he hugged me. He was tall for a dwarf, but I still stood taller.

"This your home. It is our home. And Mr. Baggins of course is welcome any time he should come this way if ever he does. And I love you. You are home." Thorin said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you Thorin." was all I could say.

That was when several arms encircled us. The dwarves and Bilbo had come to join the happiness. I now had everything I could have ever dreamed of. A home, someone who loved me as much as I loved them, friends and family. The only problem was the dragon. Yet now I would stop at nothing to reclaim our home.

Now it was strange to say that Mr. Baggins had far more spirit then the rest of us. He would often borrow Thorin's map and gaze at it, pondering over the runes and the message of the moon-letters Elrond had read. It was he who made us begin the dangerous search on the western slopes for the hidden door. We moved our camp then to a long valley, narrower then the great dale in the South where the Gates of the river stood, and walled the lower spurs of the Mountain. Two of these here thrust forward west from the main mass in a long steep-sided ridges that fell ever downwards towards the plain. On this western side there were fewer signs of the dragon's marauding feet, and there was some grass for my horse and their ponies. From this western camp, shadowed all day by the cliff and wall until the sun began to sink towards the forest, day by day we came back to our camp without success.

Until one day we found what we had long sought.


	34. The Small Things

Chapter 34

Fili and Kili and the hobbit had gone back one day down the valley and scrambled among the tumbled rocks at its southern corner. About midday, creeping behind a great stone that stood out like a pillar, Bilbo came on what looked like rough steps going upwards. Following these excitedly Bilbo, the dwarves and myself found traces of a narrow track, often lost, often rediscovered, that wandered on to the top of the southern ridge and brought us at last to a still narrower ledge, which turned north across the face of the Mountain. Looking down we saw that we were at the top of the cliff at the valley's head and were gazing down on to our own camp below. Silently, clinging to the rocky wall on our right, we went single file along the ledge, till the wall turned into a little steep-walled bay, grassy-floored, still and quiet. Its entrance which we found could not be seen form below because of the overhang of the cliff, nor from the further off because it was so small that I looked to be a dark crack and no more. It was not a cave and was open to the sky above; but at its inner end a flat wall rose up that in the lower part, close to the ground, was a smooth and upright masons' work, but without a joint or crevice to be seen.

No sign was there of post or lintel or threshold, nor any sign of bar or bolt or key-hole; yet we did not doubt this was the hidden door we had searched for.

We beat upon it, we thrust and pushed at it, we implored it to move, they spoke fragments of broken spells and I even tried a few spells of opening, and nothing stirred. At last tired out we rested upon the grass at its feet. I lay on my back and looked up at the sky.

"And here I believed I knew more then enough of Elvish spells to aid me when I would need them." I sighed.

"It was far better then what we have done! We could not even recall the whole spell!" Dwalin said.

I laughed a little and he chuckled.

"We will find a way inside Miss Gilraen! We have come this far, would be a shame for us to give up now." Dori said.

I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and felt the wind on my face.

"You Elven-folk find pleasure in the smallest of things. Even in time of danger and struggle, ever you were able to find peace. You never cease to surprise Gilraen." Gloin said.

I smiled and sat up on my elbows.

"My dear Gloin it is the small things that many take for granted. The simple feel of the grass beneath you, the songs of the wind. The sound of the running water and the feel of the water against you. Long ago someone once told me that these were the things that would help us remember peaceful times when our hearts were filled with sorrow or anger. Since then I have always taken the time to stop and enjoy everything around me. Well I did not enjoy the spider attack but I doubt any of you did." I said with a smile.

We all laughed at that. Then Thorin looked around.

"I never heard that story."

"You did not did you? I believe our Burglar should tell you this story." Ori said.

We all looked to Bilbo and he gladly told the tale. He spoke of him and myself waking up to the horrid beasts, how the webs they created were sticky and horrid. At that part Fili interrupted.

"I had to cut off my beard! The cursed stuff would not come out!"

I laughed a little. His beard had grown back, but I knew dwarves and their beards. Bilbo even sang his song and told how the spider's anger had grown at hearing it. Apparently he had seen how I had fought for he gave a very good account of it in great detail. I cut in and spoke of how he fought bravely, more so then I. As Bilbo finished the tale, night began to fall. It was then we began our long climb down.

There was great excitement in the camp that night. I too had not felt so excited in many years. I could not sleep, nor could Thorin. We lay awake that night and he told me all he remembered of Erebor. He told me how there was a great treasure room filled with gold and jewels and that in the end his grandfather, Thrain, had a fierce love for gold.

"Ever I would find him there," said Thorin. "standing amongst the gold. It was a sickness of the mind. No doubt it is what drew the Dragon to Erebor."

I heard the sadness in his voice. Never did I want Thorin to be sad. I looked over to him.

"You are neither of them. You are Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thror son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. It is you who established a life for your people in the Blue Mountains, you saved your grandfather from Smaug and have always been strong. You have led us this far safely and never once have you doubted yourself." I said.

"I have not done so without aid. You have been with me, through everything. Through my anger and poor treatment of you, my capture. And of course I cannot forget Master Baggins! And the rest of us dwarves. Never would I have come this far without any of you."

I smiled and he pulled my lips to his. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair. There need in his kiss and I knew there was in mine as well. Of course the presence of Bilbo and the other dwarves restricted our love to be shown, it was enough. For now at least.


	35. All Eyes on the Hidden Door

Chapter 35

In the morning we prepared to move once more. Only Bofur and Bombur were left behind to guard the ponies and my horse and such stores as we had brought with us from the river. The rest of us went down the valley and up the newly found path, and so to the narrow ledge. Along this we could carry no bundles or packs, so narrow and breathless was it, with a fall of a hundred and fifty feet beside us onto sharp rocks below; but we each took a good coil of rope wound tightly about our waists, and so at last without mishap we reached the little grassy bay.

Here we made our third camp, hauling up what we needed from below with our ropes. Down the same way we were able to occasionally lower one of the more active dwarves, such as Kili, to exchange such news as there was, or to take a share in the guard below, while Bofur was hauled up to the higher camp. Bombur would not come up either the rope or the path.

"I am too fat for such fly-walks," he said. "I should turn dizzy and tread on my beard, and then you would be thirteen again. And the knotted ropes are too slender for my weight."

_Well at least he knows it!_

In the meanwhile some of us explored the ledge beyond the opening and found a path that led higher on to the mountain; but we dared not venture very far that way, nor was there much use in it. Out up there a silence reigned, broken by no bird or sound except that of the wind in the crannies of the stone. We spoke low and never called or sang, for danger brooded in every rock. Some of us, who were busy with the secret of the door had no more success. They were too eager to trouble about the runes or the moon-letters, but tried without resting to discover where exactly in the smooth face of the rock the door was hidden. We had brought picks and tools of many sorts from Lake-town, and at first the dwarves tried to use these. However when they struck at the stone the handles splintered and jarred their arms cruelly, and the steel head broke or bent like lead. This also left me with healing duties. Bofur proved to be quite stubborn. Finally I had enough.

"If you wish to get an infection then fine! I shall leave you to it."

I later found him healing himself. I shook my head and finally turned to Kili. He had received the worst injuries.

"I would think that after four swings you would have noticed nothing happened." I mumbled.

He ignored my comment and I pulled a large splinter from his arm. He winced and tensed up.

"I know it hurts, believe me I know. But if I do not removed it…..the pain will be far worse."

He nodded. I offered him my hand and he refused. As I pulled the splinter out he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I knew he had most likely started to cut off the circulation but I said nothing.

"Kili…..you can let go now. Kili you are hurting me."

He opened his eyes and let go of my hand.

"I am sorry."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I have helped many people with similar injuries. Believe me when I say I almost lost my hand someone was holding so tightly. This particular person had pieces of a knife blade stuck in their arm."

Kili made a painful face and I laughed.

Our spirits had been lifted by the discovery of the path, but were once more sinking into our shoes; and yet we would not give up and go away. The hobbit was no longer much brighter then any of us. He would do nothing but sit with his back to the rock-face and stare away west through the opening, over the cliff, over the wide lands to the black wall of Mirkwood, and to the distances beyond, in which sometimes he told me he caught glimpses of the Misty Mountains small and far. If any of us asked him what he was doing he answered:

"You said sitting on the doorstep and thinking would be my job, not to mention getting inside, so I am sitting and thinking."

Despite what he said I did not think Bilbo was thinking about the Mountain at all. No I knew he was thinking of Bag End. Of his cozy hobbit-hole. I smiled lightly to myself.

"Tomorrow begins the last week of autumn," said Thorin said one day.

"And winter comes after autumn," said Bifur.

"And next year after that," said Dwalin, "and our beards will grow till they hang down the cliff and to the valley before anything happens here. What is our burglar doing for us? Since he has got an invisible ring, and ought to be a specially excellent performer by now, I am beginning to think he might go through the Front Gate and spy things out a bit!"

My hearts stopped, or so it felt.

"I do not think very much of this idea."

"Smaug will not see him…."

"But he will most certainly smell him! Think about it. Smaug had never before smelt a hobbit, I would go so far to say he has never heard of them. However if he does then he shall now and what if later we need Bilbo to go there? Smaug will know his scent and will most certainly incinerate the poor hobbit!"

My eyes widened at the word incinerate and I quickly looked to see if Bilbo had fainted. He sat alone on the rock and I sighed in relief.

"Dwalin has a point." Fili said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Has he not done enough? He may have a magic ring but I do not think well of it. He has risked his life many times for us all. I will sooner walk through the Front Gate myself then let him go."

"And that will never happen while I live and breath!" said Thorin.

In the morning we all went off in various directions; some were exercising the ponies and horse down below and I roved the mountain-side with Thorin, Fili and Kili. I had to be more then careful! For some of the ledges were not well made and others were so narrow we dared not attempt to walk upon them. It was towards the end of the day that Fili slipped and was now holding onto the edge of the cliff. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him up.

"I think we should go back. It is getting dark and more dangerous then before."

Suddenly we heard several shouts. It was Bilbo! We all came rushing to him wondering what had happened. The rest of us were hauled up by the ropes, well all except for Bombur, he was asleep! Bilbo launched into an explanation that I did not grasp. We all watched the door impatiently. As the sun sank lower and lower, our hopes fell. It sank into a belt of reddened cloud and disappeared. The dwarves groaned and I sighed in frustration. Yet Bilbo still stood almost unmoving. The little moon was dipping to the horizon. Evening was coming on. Then suddenly when our hope was lowest a red ray of the sun escaped like a finger through a rent in the cloud. A gleam of light came straight through the opening into the bay and fell on the smooth rock-face. An old thrush, who sat previously unknown to me, had been watching from a high perch. It gave a sudden shrill and I jumped. Then there was a loud crack. I turned and a flake of rock split from the wall and fell. A hole appeared suddenly about three feet from the ground.

Quickly, trembling lest the chance should fade, the dwarves pushed on the rock and pushed, I helped- but in vain.

"The key! The key!" cried Bilbo. "Where is Thorin!?"

Thorin hurried to him.

"The key!" shouted Bilbo. "The key that went with the map! Try it now while there is still time!"

Thorin stepped up and took the key on its chain from his neck. He pit in the hole that had appeared in the rock. It fitted and it turned! There was a snap! The gleam went out, the sun sank, the moon was gone, and evening sprang into the sky.

Now we all pushed together, and slowly a part of the rock-wall gave way. Long straight cracks appeared and widened. A door five feet high and three broad was outlined, and slowly without a sound swung inwards. It seemed as if darkness flowed out like a vapor from the hole in the mountain-side, and deep darkness in which nothing could be seen lay before our eyes, a yawning mouth leading in and down.


	36. Whispered Questions

Chapter 36

We stood staring at the opening for sometime. I felt a cols sense of dread and I shivered. I reached for Thorin's hand and he looked at me. I did not meet his gaze. My eyes were ever upon the opening and the darkness within. There was something about this darkness that scared me more then anything ever had. I shook it off and Thorin spoke:

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who had proved himself a good companion on our long road, and a hobbit full of courage and resource far exceeding his size, and if I may say so possessed of good luck far exceeding the usual allowance- bow is the time for him to perform the service for which he was included in our Company; now is the time for him to earn his reward."

Thorin went on like this for a few moments before an impatient Bilbo interrupted.

"If you mean you think it is my job to go into the secret passage first, O Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, may your beard grow ever longer," he said crossly, "say so at once and have done! I might refuse. I have got you out of two messes already, which were hardly in the original bargain, so that I am, already owed some reward. But 'third time pays for all' as my father used to say, and somehow I do not think I shall refuse. Perhaps I have begun to trust my luck more then I used to in the old days"- of course we knew he meant last spring before he left his own house, which to him seemed like centuries ago- "but anyway I think I will go and have a peep at once and get it over. Now who is coming with me?"

_So I believe the disrespectful translation for his little speech was something along the lines of 'Stop your talking! For I know what it is you ask of me! Now I shall go and be back swiftly!' _

I was biting my lip to keep from smiling. However I did step forward.

"I shall go with you. And no Thorin I will not stay behind," I had seen him begin to protest. "for I shall not be going near the Dragon. I shall merely be along for…support if you will." I said.

"Be careful then and return safely."

I looked at him and smiled.

*"Mela en' coiamin, gweston." I said.

"When you return you shall have to tell me what you have said." He laughed.

I laughed lightly. Balin also volunteered to go. He had grown very fond of Bilbo as I had. He like me would come inside and perhaps a bit of the way too, so if Bilbo required aid he would hear. I knew I could say that the dwarves truly intended to pay Bilbo handsomely for his services; for it was no secret that they had brought him to do a rather nasty job for them, and they did not mind the poor little fellow doing it if he would; but I knew they like me would do everything they could to get him out of trouble, if he got into it, as we had done in the case of the trolls in the beginning of our adventures, before they had any particular reasons for being grateful to him. There you have it: dwarves have not been considered heroes. They are calculating folk, though for my part…I would argue the whole hero business to be true.

The stars were coming out behind us in the pale sky barred with black when the three of us crept through the enchanted doors and stole into the Mountain. It was fare easier going then expected. This was no goblin entrance, or rough wood-elves' cave. It was a passage made by dwarves at the height of their wealth and skill: straight as a ruler, smooth-floored and smooth-sided, going with a gentle never varying slope direct - to some distant end in the blackness below.

After a while Balin bade Bilbo good luck. We stopped where Balin could still see the faint outline of the door, I myself could see it clearly, and by a trick of the echoes of the tunnel hear the rustle of the whispering voices of the others just outside. I place my hands on Bilbo's little shoulder and kissed his forehead.

*"Tenna' telwan. Until later Bilbo Baggins. Mind you be careful." I whispered.

I could not see if Bilbo nodded or anything of the sort for I only just heard him reach into his pocket. I sat back and leaned against the wall. Balin and I dared not speak for fear our voices would wake the dragon if he did indeed sleep somewhere down in the Mountain. My being an elf allowed me to hear what the others were saying outside.

"Poor little fellow. He is brave." said Nori.

"A fine cook as well." added Dori.

"And what of Gilraen and Balin?" Thorin asked.

"If anything should happen they shall get the hobbit out safe." Ori said reassuringly.

"And what if they are lost to us?"

"I should not think that the lass will go down so easily. Not with you waiting here for her." Oin said.

"Aye she will come back. And Balin as well. I know my brother well." Dwalin said.

"I have been long meaning to ask you Thorin, will you be asking her?" came Bofur's voice.

My eyes grew wide.

_He cannot mean…_

"I have thought about it for many days and nights now."

"What has stopped you?" Kili asked.

"Many things. The Dragon firstly. I wish to make sure that foul beast is long gone. And then there is her. She is not one to remain in one place."

"For you I believe I am right in saying she would do anything." Fili said.

I smiled and I knew my face must be red.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting for the hobbit's return he came to us. Balin and I were overjoyed. And what was more surprising was he brought with him a great two-handled cup. Balin carried him back up the tunnel and out the door. I carried the cup and the others were overjoyed to have us all back safe and sound. I threw my arms around Thorin and he held me tightly to him. I whispered to him.

"I said 'Love of my life, I promise.'"

I pulled away and he smiled and held my face in his hands.

"A promise well kept."

He kissed me and I smiled. However our joy was forgotten. For down below we heard a bellowing and trampling that made the ground beneath us tremble. Smaug had awoken. And he knew his cup was gone.

_*Love of my life, I promise_

_*Until later._


	37. A Furnace with Wings

Chapter 37

We all would be killed if we stayed where we were. Bilbo spoke quickly.

"Quick! Quick!" he gasped. "The door! The tunnel! It is no good here!"

As we were about to flee into the tunnel Bifur gave a cry.

"My cousins! Bombur and Bofur! We have forgotten them, they are still down in the valley!" Bifur said.

"They will be slain, and all our ponies too, and all our stores lost!" moaned the others. "We can do nothing!"

"Nonsense!" said Thorin reclaiming his dignity. "We cannot leave them! Get inside Mr. Baggins and Balin, and Fili and Kili and you Gilraen! The dragon shall not have all of us! Now you others where are the ropes? Be quick!"

I refused to hid in the tunnel whilst my friends were in danger. I snatched up some rope and helped the other to get up Bofur and Bombur. As we were hauling up some tools and supplies the danger came. A whirring noise. A red light touched the points of standing rocks. The dragon came. My eyes grew wide as the sight of the golden-red dragon. A magnificent and terrible beast. Bofur's words came to me,

"_Think furnace with wings! Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!" _

We barely had time to fly back into the tunnel, pulling and dragging our bundles, when Smaug came hurtling at us from the North, licking the mountain-sides with flames, beating his great wings with a noise like a roaring wind. His hot breath shriveled the grass before the door, and drove in through the crack we had left and scorched us as we lay hid. Flickering fires leaped up and black rock-shadows danced. To say I was scared did not cover it! I held onto Thorin's hand tightly and hid my face in his shoulder. Then finally the dragon passed and darkness fell. I heard the ponies scream with terror and I heard them gallop away, my horse with them.

"That shall be the end of the poor beasts!" said Thorin. "Nothing can escaper Smaug once he has seen it. Here we are and here we shall have to stay, unless any one fancies tramping the long open miles back to the river with Smaug on the watch!"

It was not a pleasant thought! I sat shaking in Thorin's arms. The screams of terror from the people of Dale filled my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Gilraen all is well! We are safe." Thorin said.

"I can hear them. The people! Their screams of terror as they try to flee."

Thorin said something but I could not hear him. I tried to calm myself and took deep breaths. Finally the screams passed. I ceased my trembling and shaking and looked up at Thorin. I could only just see his face. His eyes were full of concern. I gave him a small smile and then we crept down further into the tunnel. Here way lay hiding until dawn came pale through the crack of the door. Throughout the night we would hear Smaug's raging roar.

Later I only just heard him creep back into his lair. The dwarves and Bilbo were whispering and I stopped them.

"Hush! I heard him! He has gone back to his lair I am sure of it." I said.

Now we all had to figure out how it was we would escape, alive and not a pile of ash.


	38. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 38

After a while the dwarves began to grumble to Bilbo. I sighed and rolled my eyes. As I was about to defend him Bilbo stood up.

"What else to you suppose a burglar is to do?" asked Bilbo angrily. "I was not engaged to kill dragons, that is warrior's work, but to steal treasure. I made the best beginning I could. Did you expect me to trot back with the whole hoard of Thror on my back? If there is any grumbling to be done, I think I might have a say. You ought to have brought five hundred burglars not one. I am sure it reflects great credit on your grandfather, you cannot pretend you ever made the vast extent of his wealth clear to me. I should want hundreds of years to bring it all up, if I was fifty times as big and Smaug tame as a rabbit."

"Rabbit stew sounds good right about now." I said.

"Aye that it does!" Agreed Bombur.

Of course after Bilbo's little speech, the dwarves begged his pardon.

"What do you propose we do then Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked politely.

"I have no idea at the moment- if you mean about removing the treasure. That depends entirely on some new turn of luck and getting rid of Smaug. Getting rid of dragons is not at all in my line, but I will do my best to think about it. Personally I have no hopes at all, and wish I was safe back at home."

"Never mind that for the moment! What are we to do now, to-day?"

"Well, if you really want my advice, I should say w can do nothing but stay where we are. By day we can no doubt creep out safely enough to get air, and I am sure Gilraen shall need it," His words were true! "Perhaps before long one or two of us could be chosen to go back to the store by the river to replenish our supplies. But in the meanwhile ought to be well inside the tunnel by night.

"Now I will make you an offer. I have got my ring and will creep down this very noon- then if ever Smaug ought to be napping- and see what he is up to. Perhaps something will turn up. 'Every worm has his weak spot,' as my father used to say, though I am sure it was not from personal experience."

Naturally the dwarves accepted his offer eagerly. I was worried but I knew Bilbo and his ring was our best chance. Bilbo had become the real leader in this adventure. He had begun to have ideas and plans of his own. When midday came he got ready for another journey back down to the mountain. I wished him good luck and then practically ran to the crack in the door for air. I was not used to be shut up in a mountain. Yes I had stayed with Thranduil and Legolas for long periods of time, but it was no dwarf mountain.

"I take it you are not accustom to being in the mountain." came a voice.

I turned and smiled. Thorin walked to me and sat down beside me.

"Not a mountain like this."

"During my grandfather's rule there was a great look out and there were windows."

"I am certain it was beautiful. And still is." I said.

Thorin looked thoughtful. No doubt remembering his home and childhood. I smiled and took his hand.

"Thorin yesterday when Balin and I were down in the tunnel awaiting Bilbo's return…I heard what all of you said."

He seemed confused at first but then his eyes grew wide.

"How could you have…."

I raised my eyebrow. He nodded and then took a deep breath.

"I know you are not one to remain in one place for long…."

"For you…..I would stay anywhere for the rest of my life." I whispered.

He turned and looked at me and I smiled.

"What Fili said is true. It would seem he knows me well."

"You would stay? Here in Erebor?"

"How could I not. It is the first place I ever called home. And if you remain here so shall I. Of course from time to time I shall wish to travel to see my friends…"

"I would not be one to stop you. Though you will not go without me."

I smiled and nodded.

"I would not want it any other way."

He smiled and touched my face. I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to his. I pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Are you not going to ask me?" I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Gilraen, daughter of elves and men, will you marry me?" He asked.

That day was the day a great smile spread across my face.

"Yes I will!" I said happily.

I kissed him hard on the lips but was interrupted by an almost undetectable cry for joy. I reluctantly pulled back and looked over Thorin's shoulder just in time to catch the retreating forms of Kili, Fili and Ori.

"Perhaps we should start to chain Fili and Kili to the wall."

He sighed and then laughed softly. I silently made my way back down the tunnel with Thorin. Fili, Kili and Ori had told the others what they had heard and there was excitement among them. I had snuck up behind Fili and Kili. They had their backs to me whilst the others saw me and hid their laughter. I placed my hands on the shoulders of Fili and Kili. They slowly looked up at me.

"You do know that eavesdropping is considered extremely rude."

They gave me innocent smiles and I laughed softly. My laughter faded as we heard a growl and I could smell smoke coming from the lower end of the tunnel. My eyes grew wide with fear.

_Bilbo!_


	39. An Elf in the Mountain

Chapter 39

Bilbo had come back fell over. I rushed to the poor little hobbit and scooped him up. I brought him up near the crack so he could have some air. The dwarves started to crowd around him and I had them stay back.

"No! Let him breath!" I said.

I always kept my bag with me everywhere I went. I took some herbs from a small pouch and chewed them slightly. Bilbo's burns were not serious but if left untreated would bring him large amounts of pain. I revived him and did my best to help him over his fright. The dwarves and I were very eager to hear his story but I would not rush him. He told us of his game of riddles and how he had been very complementary with Smaug. The old thrush flew off towards Lake-town.

"He shall have news to take to Lake-town, though I would not be surprised if anyone there bothered with Thrush language anymore." He muttered.

The thought of Lake-town worried me. I thought of little Morwen and her father.

"Smaug will surely head for Lake-town! After hearing Barrel-rider he will know we came and had help from there. He will kill them! Morwen and her father!" I said.

"It cannot be helped!" Oin said.

"No!"

I banged my fists against the smooth wall and sank to my knees. Dori put his hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me, but in vain. This was our fault! We had come here and disturbed the dragon. And now the men of the Lake were going to pay for it. As we sat there that night Bilbo suddenly spoke.

"Shut the door! I have a horrible feeling. Quickly!" Bilbo said.

The tone of his voice caused even Thorin to shudder. He kicked the rock from its place and the door shut with a snap. And none too soon! For just as it shut I screamed at the sound of Smaug beating and thrashing upon it with his mighty tail. Thorin ran back to me and I threw myself at him and hid my face in his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of anything that would block out my fear. I thought of my mother and Beorn and my friends. I thought of Thorin. I held onto him as tightly as I could and waited for the thrashing to stop.

Over the next few days we dared not mover and we dared not speak. I grew weaker every day. I could barely breath and there was nothing we could do. Thorin's fear of my health also grew each passing day.

"Are you going to be alright Gilraen?" Kili asked me.

"I shall be fine."

"You are still a poor liar." he said.

I managed a smile and Fili came over.

She will be alright! We will not allow anything to happen to her. Thorn especially." he whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes. The next day I could not find the will to speak.

"We must find a way out of here!" said Thorin. "I cannot see her suffer and I shall die if I do not feel the wind on my face!"

Several of them went back to the enchanted door and pushed and beat at it in vain. As I was shutting my eyes I swore I saw someone I had not seen in 750 years.

"Naneth?" I breathed.

The last thing I saw was her smiling face and the cries of my friends and Thorin.


	40. The Halls of Erebor

Chapter 40

I knew I was either dead or dreaming. I stood in the middle of what looked to be the forests of Lorien. I looked down and found myself in a long sparkling white dress.

"Gilraen."

I looked up and my eyes grew wide.

"It cannot be…..you died."

My mother stood before me. She smiled and she was bathed in a pale golden light.

"Does this mean I am…"

"No my daughter. You yet live. However I could not let the chance to speak with you slip away."

I remembered my words that day by the Huts of the River elves. I looked away from her.

"You left me! Just like he did."

"No…..Gilraen I know it may have seemed this way. If I had a choice I would still be there with you."

I looked up with tears in my eyes. I wanted to be angry, but I could not bring myself to feel as such.

"Your father…"

"He is not my father! Regardless of what any say I will never think him my father."

"Please listen….your father left us for a good reason. There was a war. Not even I knew what it was over. The last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. When your father did not return I thought him dead. I held onto life for as long as I did to raise you as best I could. You are my daughter Gilraen and I will always love you. I heard your words that day, and I knew that if ever I had the chance I would speak to you. I never left you. I have always been there with you, through every battle, ever adventure…..always I have been with you."

I heard someone calling my name. I looked down and saw myself lying in the open air. Thorin knelt beside me. My mother was now at my side.

"He loves you very much."

I smiled.

"And I love him more then my own life." I whispered.

She put her arm around me.

"Gilraen please do not leave me. Come back." Thorin pleaded.

"She is gone laddie." came Balin's voice.

I looked to my mother.

"I have to go back. I promised him." I said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know…and I will always be with you. Protect him and your friends. I love you Gilraen. My sweet little Gilraen." She said.

"Le melon Naneth!" I cried.

She faded away and I opened my eyes gasping for air.

"Gilraen!"

I looked around and found the faces of my friends and Thorin smiling at me in relief. I smiled and Thorin took my hand.

"You live? I thought…."

"I know. I could hear you."

"But how? I do not understand."

I smiled and sat up.

"My mother…she came to me." I said.

The looks of confusion on their faces amused me. I smiled.

"I was not dead, but she came to me. She looked as I remembered her. Long dark red hair, bright blue eyes…but that does not matter. She…..the day I sat waiting for the barrels to come down I said….things I regret saying. She came to me and told me she never left me."

"How did you come back?"

"I saw you. Begging me to come back. So I did. I promised you once I would always return to you. So here I am." I said.

Thorin smiled and I hugged him. It was then I noticed they were all dressed rather differently. I took in my surroundings and my eyes widened.

"Smaug?" I asked.

Thorin pulled back and smiled at me.

"He is gone. He has been gone and we know not where, nor do we know why."

"How long have I been the way I was?"

"6 days." Bofur said.

My eyes widened and I started to laugh.

"It was not all that amusing to us." Gloin grumbled.

"No of course not. To me it felt like only moments…precious moments with my mother." I whispered.

Thorin put his hand on my face and I looked at him sadly.

"As she said, she is still with you."

I nodded but I wished I had been given more time. I was led through the palace of the Mountain. I stared in wonder. Though the dragon had destroyed a good deal of the beautifully crafted halls, I could still see it. I saw the windows Thorin spoke of and the great hall. I saw the throne of his grandfather and where the Arkenstone once was.

"Have you found it?" I asked.

"No. But we have time." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"This is all so beautiful." I said.

"Aye it is. You shall see it restored to where it once was." He said.

"I look forward to that."

He smiled and I walked back down to him. That was when the other started to call for him. I lingered by the throne a moment before chasing after him. An aged raven had alighted before us.

"O Thorin son of Thrain, and Balin son of Fundin," he croaked. "I am Roac son of Carc. Carc is dead, but he was well known to you once. It is a hundred years and three and fifty since I came out of the egg, but I do not forget what my father told me. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old. Most of my people are abroad, for there are great tidings from the South- some are tidings of joy to you, and some you shall not think so good.

"Behold! the birds are gathering back again to the Mountain and to Dale from the South, and East and West, for word has gone out that Smaug is dead!"

"Dead! Dead?" we shouted. "Dead! Then we have been in needless fear- and the treasure is ours!"

They sprang up and leaped for joy. Thorin kissed me and I smiled and returned the kiss.

"Yes, dead," said Roac. "The thrush may his feathers never fall, saw him die, and we may trust his words. He saw him fall in battle with the men of Esgaroth the third night back from now at the rising of the moon."

It was some time before Thorin and I could bring the others to a silence so we could hear the raven's words. At length he told us of the battle.

"So much for joy, Thorin Oakenshield. You may go back to your halls in safety; all the treasure is yours- for the moment. But many are gathering hither beside the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide, and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil. Already a host of elves is on their way, and carrion birds are with them hoping for battle and slaughter. By the lake men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves; for they are homeless and many have died, Smaug has destroyed their town. They too think to find amends from your treasure whether you are alive or dead.

"Your own wisdom must decide your course; but thirteen dwarves, an elf and this small being are few. If you will listen to my counsel, you will not trust the Master of the Lake-men, but rather him that shot the dragon with his bow. Bard is he, of the race of Dale, of the line of Girion; he is a grim man but true. We would see peace once more dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation; but may cost you dear in gold. I have spoken."

Thorin now burst forth in anger. Such anger that made my heart hurt.

"Our thanks, Roac Carc's son. You and your people shall not be forgotten. But none of our gold shall thieves take or the violent carry off while we are alive. If you would earn our thanks still more, bring us news of any that draw near. Also I would beg of you, if any of you are still young and strong of the wing, that you would send messengers to our kin in the mountains of the North, both west from here and east, and tell them of our plight. But go especially to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed and dwells nearest to this place. Bid him hasten!"

"I will not say if this counsel be good or bad," croaked Roac; "but I will do what can be done." Then off he slowly flew.

"Back now to the Mountain!" cried Thorin. "We have little time to lose."

"And little food to use." said Bilbo.


	41. A Love Like No Other

Chapter 41

While Thorin and the others explored the caverns of the Mountain I stayed up by the throne room. Something in Thorin had changed, and it was not a change for the better. Thorin had the Front Gate blocked with thick and heavy stones.

One night I sat in the small room I had found. Thorin found me there.

"Do not think I have not noticed the sudden change in your mood." came his voice from the doorway.

I did not look at him. I was afraid. Afraid that if I looked into his eyes I would not see him. I would not see the Thorin I loved.

"What troubles you Gilraen? Our home is reclaimed and the treasure is ours."

_There it was. The treasure._

I turned and looked at him.

"Thorin do you believe you know me?" I asked of him.

"Of course."

"Then you deceive yourself. I care nothing for the treasure. I am more then happy that our home is reclaimed and Smaug gone, but the way you spoke a few days ago. To the raven about the treasure how no thief or violent person would take it…..you sacred me." I said.

"It was not my intent."

"I know it was not, and I know you would never hurt me or let anything harm me…..but Thorin those people lost their home. I can understand your anger towards the elves, but to the men of Lake-town? They helped us. And now many lie dead with Smaug and their home is lost….."

"I said not that we would not help them. Of course I would help them to rebuild their homes."

"Do you not remember what Roac said? He said it would cost you dearly in gold. Look into my eyes and tell me this does not anger you."

I looked deeply into his blue eyes. I could see the hurt, the anger, but I also the sudden realization.

"I would be a liar if I told you it did not. But your words are true and have put me to shame. I will of course let go of gold to help them."

I smiled and placed my hands on his face. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. Our kiss began slow and sweet and then I felt a fire begin to burn in me. Thorin's tongue pried my mouth open and deepened our kiss. I heard him moan and I ran my hands down his chest. I reached for the clasp of his armor and unfastened it. It fell to the floor with a clang, but we did not care. I lifted my over-shirt up over my head and tossed it aside. Now that we were alone and no dwarves or Bilbo were there, we were free to illustrate our love. And we did just that.

Thorin pushed me back and I ran my hands under his shirt. This caused him to shiver and I wanted more. I felt his hand travel under my under shirt and then down my side. I helped him pull off my shirt and I kissed his neck. I pushed off his shirt and felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. He placed kisses down my jaw to my neck and shoulder. I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him hungrily. I lightly ran my fingers down his arms and back up to his strong shoulders. Thorin and I had something no other being in Middle-Earth did. The love of a dwarf and a half-elf. A love that I knew in my heart would last for lifetimes to come.

As he loved me, waves of pleasure filled me. I gave Thorin all I had and I did not regret it for a moment. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you Thorin."

"And I love you Gilraen."

"Promise me you will not let yourself become consumed by the treasure. As you once said your grandfather had."

I looked up at him and he smiled gently.

"I promise."

I smiled and kissed him before falling off to sleep.


	42. A Shattered Heart

Chapter 42

I woke up with my head still resting on Thorin's chest. The events of the previous night came back to me and I smiled. I closed my eyes again but Thorin woke.

"Gilraen?"

"Yes?"

I looked up and found him smiling. I smiled back and gave him a light kiss. I dressed myself and he did the same. As we walked out to the others Thorin took my hand. I held onto him tightly and Balin was smiling at us. I gave Thorin a kiss and then went to find Bilbo. He was in a very dull mood.

"What troubles you on this morning Bilbo my friend? Was it not how we met? When you wished Gandalf and I a good morning."

"There is a fight ahead." He said.

I looked out towards the Front Gate.

"I feel it as well. Though I shall do everything I can to keep such a thing from happening. You have my word."

"Hopefully not at the risk of your own life."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Never."

He smiled and even though I knew if I must risk my life I would. Though I did not say this to anyone, especially not to Thorin.

Over the next two days Thorin spent much of his time in the treasury. I knew he searched for the Arkenstone, but I could also see the sickness of his mind. I knew Thorin was slipping away from me. One day we were approached by several armed Lake-men and elven bowmen. Thorin went forward.

"Who are you," he called in a very loud voice, "that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, and what do you desire?"

They answered nothing. Some of them I saw turned swiftly back, other lingered a moment and then followed. Later on in the day I saw their camp move east of the river, right between the arms of the Mountain. The rocks echoed with voices and song, I recognized to be the songs of the Wood-elves. I smiled and longed for all of this to end. Fili, Kili and Bilbo shared my feelings and perhaps Bombur did as well. Of course this only made Thorin scowl. The others started to sing,

_Under the Mountain dark and tall! _

_The King has come unto his hall!_

_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread, _

_And ever so his foes shall fall. _

_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_

_The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;_

_The heart is bold and looks on gold;_

_The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_

_The melody of harps they wrung._

_The mountain throne once more is freed!_

_O! wandering folk, the summons heed!_

_Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!_

_The king of friend and kin has need._

_Now call we over mountains cold,_

'_Come back unto the caverns old'!_

_Here at the Gates the king awaits,_

_His hands are rich with gems and gold._

_The king is come unto his hall_

_Under the Mountain dark and tall._

_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_

_And ever so, or foes shall fall!_

The song appeared to please Thorin and he grew merry again, but I….I felt him slip farther away.

The next morning early a company of spearmen was seen crossing the river, and marching up the valley. They bore with them the green banner of the Elvenking and the blue banner of the Lake, and the advanced until they stood right before the Gate.

Again Thorin hailed to them in a loud voice: "Who are you that come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain?" This time he was answered.

I saw a tall man come forward, he had dark hair and a grim face.

"Hail Thorin! Why do you fence yourself like a robber in his hold? We are not yet foes," The word yet remained in my mind. "and we rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope. We came expecting to find none living here; yet now that we are met there is a matter for a parley and a council."

"Who are you, and of what would you parley?"

"I am Bard, and by my hands the dragon was slain and your treasure delivered. Is that not a matter that concerns you?"

So this was Bard. I silently slipped away and climbed up to the watchtower. Thorin began to make it clear that he would not give anything while under threat of force as he put it. He said that the people of the Elvenking, whom he remembered with little kindness, would receive nothing. He said that if Bard would speak with him again then he must dismiss the Elven host. Bard told him that he would give him time to think and repent his words and gather his wisdom.

Ere many hours past and I returned to the Gate. The banner-bearers returned and trumpeters stood forth and blew a blast.

_Was it truly necessary for so many banners and even more so the trumpets? This was not a game after all._

"In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest," one cried, "we speak unto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself King Under the Mountain,"

_Oh he should not have spoken such words!_

"and we bid him consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe. At the least he shall deliver one twelfth portion of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion. From that portion Bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin would have friendship and honor of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then he will also give somewhat of his own comfort of the men of the Lake."

I looked to Thorin for his time had come to hold his promise to me. And as I watched him take a bow of horn and shoot an arrow at the speaker and smite his shield, my heart shattered to pieces.

"Since such is your answer," he called in return, "I declare the Mountain besieged. You shall not depart from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley. We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold. You may eat that, if you will!"

The messengers departed swiftly. Thorin looked back upon me. I looked to him with tears in my eyes.

*"Lle wethrine amin Thorin! You deceived me Thorin! You promised me you would not become your grandfather and that you would help them! You have broken your promise and with it my heart! I know not who it is I look upon now! For the Thorin I love more then my life is not he who stands before me. For the Thorin I know would have never done such a thing as to shoot at a mere messenger! I leave now to the elves and the men of the Lake to offer my aid. When the Thorin Oakenshield I know and love returns…send word with one and I shall return. Until then….Namarie." I said.

Despite Thorin's apologies and attempts to have me stay, I would not hear him. I took my weapons and my bag and left. Tears poured down my face and I found Thranduil and Legolas. They rushed to me and I threw my arms around Thranduil and sobbed. He comforted me as best he could, though nothing could repair the pieces of my heart. None save the true Thorin Oakenshield could do such.

_*You deceived me Thorin!_


	43. A Thief in the Night

Chapter 43

Though Legolas and Thranduil did their best to comfort me, I did not wish to speak to anyone. None could ever understand how hurt I was.

One night there was word of a spy sent down from the mountain. No one could see him. I jumped up and went in search of Bilbo. Was Thorin sending him to tell me to come home? My heart was beating fast. I found some of the elves had caught him.

"You will take me to a fire to dry and then to your chiefs! For I have only an hour or two to spare!"

"Bilbo!" I cried.

The elves looked to me.

"Release him! He means you no harm!"

They let him go and I ran to him. I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I knew he would see reason!" I said.

"Gilraen…."

I pulled back and my smile fell from my face.

"He did not send you."

Bilbo need not answer me for I knew it was true.

"I am sorry Gilraen…I really am." He said.

I stood up and fought back tears. I led him to a fire myself and then to Bard and Thranduil.

"You do not know Thorin Oakenshield as I have come to! I assure you, he is quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here." Bilbo said.

"Well, let him!" said Bard. "Such a fool deserves to starve."

Something snapped inside me and I slowly turned on Bard. I rushed forward and grabbed at is shirt and held him up.

"You dare to speak of Thorin in such a way!? Whilst in my presence?! You are a fool Bard hair of Girion if you would speak of him in that manner! Amin feuya ten' lle!" I snarled.

My fingers were now around his neck.

*"Gilraen N'ndengina ho!" Thranduil cried.

I let him go and glared upon him.

"Dain I must tell you is now less then a two day's march away. And with him he brings five hundred grim dwarves who, mind you, have experience in the dreadful dwarf and goblin wars. When they arrive there may be serious trouble and I wish to avoid this, as I know Gilraen does as well." Bilbo continues.

"Why do you tell us this? Are you betraying your friends, or threatening us?" asked Bard grimly.

I turned and gave him a deadly glare.

"My dear Bard!" squeaked Bilbo quickly. "Do not be so hasty! I never met such suspicious folk! I am merely trying to avoid trouble for all concerned. Now I shall make you an offer!"

"Let us hear it!"

"You may see it!" said he. "It is this!"

My eyes widened and I gasped as Bilbo drew forth the Arkenstone. Thranduil stood up and stared in amazement. Even Bard gazed marveling in silence.

_Good! I prefer your silence more then anything at the moment!_

I myself was amazed by its beauty. It was as if a globe had been filled with moonlight and hung before me in a net woven of the glint of frosty stars.

"This is the Arkenstone of Thrain," said Bilbo. "the Heart of the Mountain; and it is also the heart of Thorin. He values it above a river of gold, although there is only one other things he values more then even the Arkenstone, and you already have it with you. I give this to you. It shall aid you in your bargaining."

Then Bilbo handed the stone to Bard. He was betraying Thorin but I knew he was doing what was right. I pulled Bilbo aside.

"I do hope for your sake, Bilbo Baggins, that you know what it is you are doing." I said.

"That I do! I know you would do the same. For you know the thing of which I spoke. The one that means more then anything to Thorin." He said.

I knew very well what he meant, but did Thorin still feel as such? I dared not think of it! Now Thranduil looked to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins!" he said. "You are more worthy to wear the armor of elven-princes then many that have looked more comely in it. But I wonder of Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I have more knowledge of dwarves in general then you have perhaps, more so then even Gilraen. I would advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honored and thrice welcome."

"Thank you very much I am sure," said Bilbo with a bow. "But I do not think I ought to leave my friends like this, after all we have been through together. And I promised to wake old Bombur at midnight, too! Really I must be going, and quickly!"

Nothing any of them could say would stop him. I volunteered to go with him as an escort for if any of the dwarves had awakened they would not harm me. As we passed through the camp, a face we had not seen for quite some time came to us. It was Gandalf.

"Well done Mr. Baggins!" he said clapping Bilbo on the back. "There is always more about you then anyone expects!"

I walked Bilbo back up to the Gate and watched him go. As I turned to leave I took a pendant my mother had once given me from around my neck. I had never taken it off. It was a simple silver leaf with a small green stone in the middle. I placed it in one of the little peep holes they had made.

"It is your choice Thorin. Yet I will always love you and no one else." I whispered.

_*Gilraen do not kill him!_


	44. Words Harm More then a Blade

Chapter 44

The next morning I went with Bard, Thranduil, Legolas and Gandalf to the Gate. Along with a few guards. I saw that my pendant had gone from where I had placed it.

"Hail Thorin!" said Bard. "Are you still of the same mind?"

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns," answered Thorin. "Did you come to ask me idle questions? Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade! Till then you come in vain to bargain with me!"

I sighed and stepped forward.

"Thorin?"

"Gilraen!?"

I could hear the excitement in his voice. I kept from smiling.

"Yes it is I. Thorin you are not doing anyone any good! Please I beg of you! Give up this fight!" I begged.

"Gilraen you know I cannot!"

"And why not!? Is it because of your precious gold?! What of your promise to me? You swore you would help the men of the Lake! I can understand you anger with King Thranduil and his people but you promised to help the others!" I said.

"You are more precious to me then any gold and yet they have you."

"They do not! I chose to go to them of my own account! And you know very well the reason for such! I love you Thorin but this…..this dwarf I see before me! Hiding within the Mountain and refusing to accept the truth…..this is not the dwarf I fell in love with. This is not Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain." I said.

I stepped back and Legolas put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I could not bring myself to smile back.

"Is there then nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?" said Bard.

"Nothing that you or your friends have to offer."

"What of the Arkenstone of Thrain?" said he, and at the same moment he held aloft the jewel.

This was it. This was when all shall be decided. No one spoke for a long while. Then at long last Thorin spoke. The hatred and wrath in his voice hurt what was left of my shattered heart.

"That stone was my father's, and is mine," he said. "Why should I purchase my own! Already you have my love and now the Arkenstone! But how came you by the heirloom of my house- if there is need to ask such a question of thieves?"

"We are not thieves," Bard answered. "Your love as she has said came to us on her own. And we will give back to you the Arkenstone in return for our own."

"How came you by it?!" shouted Thorin in growing rage.

"I gave it to them!" squeaked the hobbit.

"You! You!" cried Thorin.

I rushed to the wall and peered through. He had grasped Bilbo with both his hands.

"You miserable hobbit! You undersized- burglar!" he shouted.

He was shaking poor Bilbo like a rabbit.

"Thorin stop! Stop it you shall hurt him!" I cried.

He ignored my cries.

"By the beard of Durin! I wish I had Gandalf here! Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard wither! As for you I will throw you to the rocks!" He shouted.

He lifted Bilbo in his arms.

"Thorin no!" I shouted.

"Stay! Your wish is granted!" came the voice of Gandalf. "Here is Gandalf! And none too soon it seems. If you do not like my burglar please do not damage him. Put him down, and listen first to what he has to say!"

"You all seem in league!" said Thorin as he dropped Bilbo. "Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or his friends. What have you to say, you descendant of rats?"

The venom in Thorin's voice brought tears to my eyes. Thranduil pulled me back and I dried my tears.

"Dear me! Dear me!" said Bilbo. "I am sure this is all very uncomfortable. You may remember saying that I might choose my own fourteenth share? Perhaps I took it too literally- I have been told that dwarves are sometimes politer in word then in deed. The time was, all the same, when you seemed to think that I had been of some service. Descendant of rats indeed! Is this all the service I was promised of you and your family, Thorin? Take it that I have disposed of my share as I wished, and let it go at that!"

"I will," said Thorin grimly. "And I will let you go at that- and may we never meet again!"

Bilbo came down and I took an uncertain step forward. I heard Thorin speak.

"I am betrayed!" he said. "It was rightly guessed that I could not forbear to redeem the Arkenstone, the treasure of my house. For it I will give one fourteenths share of the hoard of silver and gold, setting aside the gems; but that shall be accounted the promised share of this traitor, and with that reward he shall depart, and you can divide it as you will. He will get little enough, I doubt not. Take him if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mine goes with him!"

I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. Thorin's words had hurt me more then any weapon ever could have.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain! And you have hurt she who you claim to hold closest to your heart! But things may change yet." said Gandalf.

I heard someone walk away and I guessed it to be Thorin. As I turned to leave I heard two voices call me back.

"Gilraen!"

It was Fili and Kili. I turned back and went to them.

"It is good to hear your voices once more. Though….I must tell you now that I shall not stay much longer."

"What?!"

"You mean to leave?"

"What would you have me do? Thorin….he is not Thorin! He is not the one I love nor is he the proud Dwarf King I knew!"

"Is that why you left this?" Kili asked.

In his hand was my pendant. My eyes grew wide.

"We found it last night. We knew it to be yours." Fili said.

"I thought….."

"That Thorin had found it? No he did not. We meant to give it to him this very morning but the sound of your voice stopped us." Kili explained.

"We plan on giving it to him at the right time." Fili added.

I had to smile. They were smart.

"I shall trust you know what it is you are doing. Very well. I shall stay, but I warn you not for much longer." I said.

They nodded and I left.


	45. Battle Begins

Chapter 45

Bard had told Thorin he would return the next, though I would not be with him. That day I saw an army of dwarves I knew to be the army of Dain, advancing on the eastern banks.

"Fools!" laughed Bard, "To come thus beneath the Mountain's arm! They do not understand war above ground, whatever they may know of the battles in mines!"

That was the last of my patience for him. Quick as lightning I smacked him across the face.

"Hold your tongue! You may have slain the dragon but I can assure you that my wrath is worse then that of the dragon's!" I thundered.

Thranduil stooped my hand and then elven bowman leaped forward at the dwarves.

"NO!" I cried.

The battle was about to take hold. It was then a black cloud hurried over the sky. Winter thunder on a wild wind rolled roaring up and rumbled in the Mountain, and lightning hit its peak.

"Halt!" cried Gandalf. "Halt! Dread has come upon you all! Alas! It has come more swiftly then I have guessed. The Goblins are upon you and Warg riders!"

At the words of Gandalf I jumped a top of boulder. I saw him. Azog the Pale Orc. I could see him plain as day. My eyes narrowed and rage boiled in my blood at the memory of what he did to Thorin. I drew my sword.

"DEATH TO AZOG THE PALE ORC! *GURTH GOTH RIM LYE!" I cried.

The elves and other warriors turned to see what I looked to. I saw Azog's eyes upon me.

_I remember you well orc scum! Now you shall pay for what you have done!_

"DEATH!" I cried.

I leaped forward and ran forward. I found Legolas close behind me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I raised my sword as I approached Azog. He leaped forward on his Warg and stood before me.

"You remember me I can tell!" I said.

He said something in his own foul language and glared upon me.

"Come then! Let us finished what we started so long ago upon the cliffs of the Misty Mountains!" I shouted.

His warg ran forward and I cut it down. I finished it off and now it was only Azog. I stood my ground and held my sword in front of me. As other orcs and goblins approached me he shouted words to them I could not understand. Then they ran off to fight my friends and this left me alone with Azog.

"I do not fear you!" I said.

He laughed and jumped forward. I rolled out of the way and swung at him. He blocked me and threw me back. I rolled away from his next attack and stood up. I stabbed at him and hit his arm. He howled in pain and I heard Bard in the distance.

"To the Mountain! To the Mountain! Let us take our place while there is yet time!"

I would not leave whilst Azog yet lived. I saw the dwarves and elves begin to fight together. I smiled at this but was reminded of Azog when his substitute arm collided with my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and was thrown backwards. Azog came forward ready to finish me off. That was when a great trumpet call was heard from the Gate. I looked over and saw Thorin leap forward with the others. I smiled and Azog turned back to me. I smiled in triumph.

"You may yet kill me! But you shall not kill Thorin!" I said.

He threw me aside and I landed near the fighting. He was running towards me but I would never go down without a fight. I stood up and ran at him.

"_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_" I shouted.

I ran forward and brought my sword down upon his arm. He held me there and with all the strength I had, began to push him back. However he was still stronger. He threw me back and I stood once more. He knocked my sword from my hand and hit me. I fell to the ground, I could taste blood.

"Now you will die!" He growled.

As he jumped forward, my death was certain. Then someone jumped in front of me and took the blow and knocked back Azog. My father!

_*Death to our foes!_


	46. Battle of the Five Armies

Chapter 46

He fell backwards to the ground. It felt as if the battle were gone for I heard and saw nothing but my father falling to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

I grabbed my sword. Anger took hold of me. As Azog was standing up I hit him with the hilt of my sword. Then I jumped on top of him and kicked him backwards.

"You have hurt the one I love!"

I swung hard at him and hit him.

"You have killed my father!"

I swung again and again knocking him back each time.

"AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! I AM GILRAEN DAUGHTER OF MELDIRON! AND MY FATHER SHALL BE AVENGED!"

I brought my sword down hard once more. I cut off his other arm and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me and I glared down upon him. My hair had come loose from its braid and now swirled around me with the wind and snow.

"Know….that you death was delivered by the daughter of Meldiron! A Half-elf! With an undying love for the King Under the Mountain!"

I drove my sword through his black heart. I saw the life drain from his cold ice blue eyes. I took back my sword and then went running into the battle with the others.

"DEATH!"

I slashed through the goblins and orcs and wargs with a mighty sword. I looked around desperately for Thorin. When I found him I ran towards him.

"Thorin!" I cried out.

He found me and ran to me. I stood by his side and fought. It was the I saw boulders coming down from the sky. I looked up and smiled.

"Thorin the Eagles have come!" I said.

He looked up and smiled. With new hope in my heart I fought harder. I never let Thorin from my sight. I would not lose him. I had lost my father…I would sooner die the lose the one I loved most. Gandalf let out a flash of light and I saw several goblins fall dead.

"Lassie watch your head!" cried Dwalin.

I ducked as he threw an axe into a warg. I smiled and nodded quickly. I jumped up to avoid the sword of a goblin and then cut off his head. I took off another's head and then sheathed my sword and bent my bow. I let two arrows fly into the bodies of orcs that were near Thranduil. He looked to me and I nodded. He smiled and I drew my sword once more. As I turned my eyes widened in a horror. A goblin had driven his sword through Fili. I let out an ear-shattering cry and Thorin and I ran forward. It was too late! In anger I slashed away through every goblin, warg, and orc I found. Tears of pain and rage ran down my face and I fought with a burning rage.

When the battle was won, and Thorin was safe at my side. I ran to where my father still lay. He yet lived! Though I knew not for long.


	47. Namarie

Chapter 47

"ADA!" I cried.

I fell to my knees beside him. He smiled at me weakly.

"My beautiful daughter. You are safe. It bring my heart joy."

"Yes! Yes I am safe! Please hold on! I will help you! Please just hold on!"

I looked up towards the others.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! TUA AMIN!" I cried.

My father raised his hand to my face.

"I am beyond help my daughter." He whispered.

I looked back to him and tears flowed down my face. Kili and Bofur were there and Thorin was not far behind. I looked to them.

"Do something! Anything please!" I cried.

Kili and Bofur looked away sadly and Thorin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gilraen…..there is nothing we can do. I am sorry." Thorin whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Gilraen look at me." my father said.

I did as he asked and Gandalf, Legolas, Bard and Thranduil came, along with the other dwarves.

"My time has come…." he began.

I remembered my mother's words.

"_My sweet little Gilraen….I am not like you. My time has come."_

"know that I am proud to have died in your stead. You have made me proud! Your love for the King Under the Mountain has showed me how wrong I was. To have left you and to have flung such cruel words to you that day in the halls of King Thranduil. I beg your forgiveness though I do not deserve it. I ask for it. I go now to your mother. You look so like her! Her face, her mouth and her spirit. Though you do have my eyes. Dry your tears! Shed not any sorrow for my death. I would not have wished to fall any other way. You are my daughter Gilraen! I shall never leave you. I love you Gilraen. Be strong and make not the same mistakes I have made in life! Protect those you love and never leave them." He took his sword and placed it in my hand, "Namarie my beloved daughter."

"U-moe edaved Ada. Le melon…Namarie." I cried.

His hand fell from my face and I let out a cry of pain. I had lost my father and none could bring him back. I threw my arms around Thorin and buried my face in his chest. He held me tightly and let me cry through my pain. I pulled back and closed my father's eyes.

"I am so sorry…..it took me so long to realize you loved me. I never should have doubted this!" I said softly.

I stood and then walked to the body of Azog. Thorin stood beside me.

"You avenged him and saved the lives of many and prevented the deaths of thousands. For now Azog the Defiler lies dead." He said.

I could find no words to answer him. With my father's sword I cut off his head. I closed my eyes and Thorin took my hand. I looked at him.

"Gilraen I do not ask for your forgiveness for I do not deserve it. I broke my promise to you and acted as a monster! I do not deserve one so pure of heart. But I love you more then any amount of gold or jewels! And the Arkenstone pales in comparison to your beauty."

"Thorin I forgave you long before you have now spoken. I love you too." I said.

I knelt down and kissed him. As we separated I walked back to the body of my father. We bore his body back to the others and I saw Fili. I covered my mouth with my hand and then walked forward.

"Fili…..Oh brave Fili! Never shall I forget you my friend. Ever you were kind to me and stood with me when things seemed hopeless. One day I hope I shall see you again. Namarie, Fili Champion of Erebor and hero of the Battle of the Fiver Armies." I said.

I placed my hand on Kili's shoulder. He had lost his brother and I my father. I shared his pain and I saw tears fall from his eyes. No words were spoken, for none could ever help to ease the pain.

My father was placed in a tomb that would keep his body from decaying. Fili was buried with his kin and Thorin stood before the elves of Mirkwood, the men of Lake, and the dwarves of the Iron Hills. I stood on his right and Bilbo on his left.

"Today we have lost many! Friends! Fathers! Nephews and sons! I come before you wishing to apologize for my actions. For my stubbornness! Most of all I wish to apologize for the promise I broke to the one I love. Gilraen is the slayer of Azog the Defiler! The Pale orc who took the lives of my grandfather and her father! None have I met who have so pure a heart as she! For whilst I barricaded myself in the Mountain she saw the sickness of my mind! She cared not for gold or jewels! She cared for us! For Fili, Kili and Balin and Dwalin! For Oin and Gloin! Bifur, Bofur and Bombur! Dori, Nori and Ori! For Gandalf the wizard, and the Elvenking and his son! Ever has she risked her life for the safety of others! I take her as my wife if she would still have me." Thorin said.

He looked to me and smiled at him. Tears of happiness and pride were in my eyes as I nodded. He smiled and then looked to Bilbo.

"And I cannot forget Master Baggins! In the beginning ever I doubted him. And yet through our journey to Erebor he saved my life and those of my company. And that of my bride's! He is an honored friend and I am honored to have known him. I have treated him poorly in the past day and I regret ever word spoken and every action taken against him. I name him a friend to the dwarves and a hero of Erebor!" Thorin finished.

There were much cheers! Thorin bowed before Bilbo and I did so as well. Bard then came forward bearing the Arkenstone.

"Hail Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain King Under the Mountain. I give to you what is rightfully yours. The Arkenstone of Thrain."

Thorin took the Arkenstone and bowed. He then had much of the gold given to the men of Lake in order to help them rebuild their homes. In the crowed I saw a face I had thought I would never see. Two faces. That of the little girl Morwen and her father. I walked down and stood before them. I knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Young Morwen. It gives my heart joy to see you and your father safe." I said.

She smiled and threw her little arms around me. I held her close. I feared her life had been claimed all those days ago when Smaug had destroyed Lake-town. I was glad to be wrong. I picked her up and handed her to her father.

"Remember to hold true to your promise to me. The love between a father and daughter is strong and should be cherished for many years to come." I said.

"That it is my Lady Gilraen. And for the loss of your father I give you my deepest respects for his loss."

I thanked him and then walked back to Thorin. I looked up to the sky and the sun broke through the clouds. I smiled and let it warm my face. As I looked closely I swore I saw the faces of my mother and father smiling down at me. I smiled and bowed my head. And so it was I came to my journey's end.

_*Help me!_

_*Farewell_

_*There is nothing to forgive father. I love you...Farewell._

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to one I lost 8 years ago on this very day. His passsing which took place on New Year's Eve at nine o'clock, had ever been in my heart. I was not given a chance to say good bye and I regret not doing as such. I dedicate this chapter to my grandfather. Wayne Harlow Montag. I will see you again one day. Namarie my grandfather.


	48. Epilogue

Epilogue

The dwarves rebuilt Erebor and it was once more restored to its former glory. Thorin did as he promised Gilraen and helped the men of the Lake to rebuild their home. The town of Dale was also rebuilt with Bard as their leader. Not much is known as to what happened to the Master of the Lake-town.

Gilraen and Thorin were married the day the repairs of Erebor were completed. In the years to come Gilraen and Thorin would travel to Imladris and to the house of Beorn. And of course to the Shire to visit their dear friend Bilbo Baggins. Master Baggins returned to his home soon after Meldiron and Fili were buried. He of course returned for the wedding and the celebration of the restoration of Erebor, but then returned once more to Bag End. Gilraen and the Elvenking ever held a friendship of unbreakable stone, as well as the Prince Legolas. Though Thorin did not easily forgive them for their treatment of him, he remained respectful at his wife's wishes.

During the war of the Ring, Thorin and Gilraen traveled to Imladris, to the Council of Elrond. There Gilraen was reunited with her childhood friend Estel, who as many know, is Aragorn son of Arathorn and the rightful King of Gondor. It was such that the son of Gloin, Gimli went with the Fellowship on its quest to Mordor at Thorin's wish.

At the news of Balin son of Fundin's death, Thorin and Gilraen traveled to Moria and paid respects. Though they dared not go inside for they knew it to be overrun with goblins.

After the war was won and the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth began Thorin and Gilraen went to Gondor for the coronation of Aragorn and there witnessed him wed Arwen Undomiel.

The elves departed for Valinor but Gilraen and Legolas remained.

Gilraen and Thorin had 3 children. The first was a son who was given the name Meldiron in honor of Gilraen's father. He mirrored his mother and had the eyes and strength of his father. Their second child was a daughter who of the three was the only one to inherit the ears of the elves and the flawless beauty of her mother. She was named Silivreniel in honor of her grandmother the mother of Gilraen. The last child was a son who was very like his father. His height and look and of course his commanding presence. In the last year of Thorin's life Gilraen never strayed from his side. And as he lay dying she sang to him of their love and continued as such until he passed. Gilraen had long ago made the choice of Luthien. She said her farewells to her sons and daughter and then laid herself to rest, for she could not and would not live without Thorin. Meldiron claimed the throne of Erebor. His sibling stood with him and every year in memory of their parents held a celebration within its halls.


End file.
